


Coffee and Freckles

by HiroDraws



Series: Coffee and Freckles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Chan is jeongins brother, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 71,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroDraws/pseuds/HiroDraws
Summary: Changbin's been alive for over 150 years, he didn't expect a werewolf with stars on his face and honey hair to cause so much trouble.. Not that he's complaining.





	1. Coffee Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Slow-ish updates?
> 
>  
> 
> I read all your comments so if anyone has any future plot line suggestions let me know and I'll take them into consideration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined chapters 1 + 2 + 3 together!

It is 5:30 Am. Changbin is too damn old for this shit. He rolls out of bed, stretches, opens the curtains and picks up the first clean smelling shirt he sees. Seen as he pretty much owns the cafe downstairs there's no strict dress code of button up shirts and smart pants, so he wears some black jeans and pulls a comfy hoodie over his shirt. He puts his shoes on as he makes his way down the stairs and into the cafe.

He sighs as he turns the sign over at the front of the door that reads ‘Come in! We’re open!.’ He remembers having to re draw that sign the first day he got here, his aunties english was pretty much non existent so it was written in korean. They didn’t get many customers..

He takes a blood bag out from the safe under the floor behind the counter and pours it into his flask. Working a coffee shop means the smell of fresh coffee is constantly in the air which helps cover the faint traces of fresh blood. Changbin takes a long drink from the flask. Theres a wave of energy that passes through himand he feels more awake. He wipes the blood from around his mouth and puts the kettles onto boil.

The cafe is only really busy in the mornings and lunch. There are businessmen and women who stop in on their way to work and students who come for their first coffee of the day to make it through 6 hours of lectures. The university is only a few blocks away so more often than not, when it gets to 4pm on a weekday it’s full of students studying away in the warms of the cafe.

As suspected, the cafe gets busy around 7am with the regulars getting their coffees. There's a middle ages lady who comes in around lunch, her handbag balanced on one arm while she waves the other at Changbin while complaining about her coffee being two degrees colder than what she wanted. The handbag looks expensive, too expensive for this part of town. As she waits she fidgets uncomfortably where she stands trying to avoid people as they walk in an out the shop. She looks so out of place and Changbin scoffs lightly to himself.

He sighs and tells her ‘Your next order will be free and ill make it the right temperature Ma'am.’ He lies and hopes she won't come again.

There’s a few more people who drift in throughout the day, most are faces Changbin will forget. There’s a new face he’s not seen before who comes in with a bunch of students around lunch. His face splattered in freckles, hair pushed back out his eyes and smells like the woods.

 

The next time Changbin sees freckles -thats the name he’s gone about giving him in his head- he’s walking past the large glass window at the front of the shop. He’s got several books balanced in his arms with his bag hanging off his shoulder. Theres two people beside him, one with red hair and a smile too big for his small face and the other with dark hair and an expression that says ‘I haven’t slept for weeks.’

“Same..” Changbin mumbles under his breath and his eyes flicker back to freckles.

It’s like a scene from a movie or a story he’d read on a tumblr, whatever that it. Freckle’s bag slips off his shoulder, the sudden action makes him drops his books and the loose sheets of notes inside fly out into the street.

Freckles’ friends stand there laughing at him as he runs around trying to catch the sheets of loose paper before they blow into the road and get destroyed by oncoming cars. Changbin leans against the countertop, a smirk on his lips as he watches the scene outside. He watches as the boy runs his hand through his hair and shove the paper into his bag.

 

 

“I wish I had my phone out to film that Fe. That was some rom-com drama shit right there.” The smiley redhead laughs.

Freckles, or Fe as his friend called him, glares at him from where he’s crouched zipping his backpack back up. “Maybe it’s a sign I shouldn’t be doing korean language.”

This kid's voice is deep. Deeper than what Changbin was expecting. He looks down at the cup he’s been subconsciously drying for the past 10 minutes, he hears someone move outside so looks up and comes face to face with the redhead who's pressed against the glass grinning at him. The dark haired kid smiles and elbows freckles in the side. “You've got an admirer”

Sleepy does a slight grin and freckles head whips up to stare directly at Changbin behind the glass. Changbin blinks at the boy and quickly moves away to pretend to look busy. He hears the boys friends laugh together and even with his back turned, he hears them leave down the street.

Changbin’s seen many people he would class as attractive over the century or so he’s been around, but he’s never been so mesmerised by a random passerby before. Hyungjin would say its just a passing emotion because his dead, cold heart couldn’t feel any emotion close to attraction.

Freckles comes in again around a week later. His hair is pushed back at one side and the other falls down into his eyes slightly. The redhead from before trails in behind him holding the hand of some pretty blonde dude. Hyunjin shoves him as he walks past carrying a tray of cakes to the elderly couple in the corner basking in the sunlight like a couple of potted plants.

Changbin looks up as freckles’ blonde friend makes his way over to the counter to make his order.

“What can I get for you.” Changbin puts on his best fake smile that Hyunjin scoffs at as he walks back behind the counter.

“Three iced coffees please.” He turns around to make the drinks. Hyunjin stands beside him, arms crossed watching.

Changbin looks up from the corner of his eye “Are you going to stand there all day or actually serve some people?” Hyunjin shrugs. “Why don’t you go annoy your boyfriend instead. Changbin fastens the plastic lids on the cups and piereces them with the straws.

“Seungminnie is in class ‘till 3.” Hyunjin pouts. He leans against the counter and watches Changbin carry the drinks over to the table in the corner where the three guys are sat. He weaves around the tables and narrowly misses someone who pulls their chair out on him as he walks by.

Chanbin places the drinks down on the table. Freckles is distracted by the piles of paper and textbooks on the table in front of him and doesn't look up when Changbin walks over.

 

There's a cooling fan on the wall above the table, it's over a terrible flower painting that Changbin has been trying to take down for the past 7 years but has failed multiple times. There's a strong scent of wood and leaves that wafts towards Changbin. He shives as a cold breeze passes over his body but he suspects it isn't from the cool air.

“Uh maybe your number?” Red winks up at Changbin from where he's sipping on his coffee. He yelps in pain as someone, probably the blonde whos sitting opposite who he's been flirting with for the entire time they've been in the shop.

Changbin scoffs. “So no then.” He turns around and walks back to the counter where Hyunjin is stood laughing at him, he misses the small smile that etches it way onto freckles’ face.

“The guy in the beanie is pretty cute no?” Hyunjin raises his eyebrow at Changbin as he gets back behind the counter where he's stood. Changbin shrugs.  
  
“Wasn't looking.”

Hyunjin punches his arm and Changbin fakes being hurt. “I call bullshit.” There's an audible gasp from the potted plant ladies at the table next to the counter who look up from their books and tea to squint angrily at Hyunjin. He ignores them per usual. “I bet he makes your dead heart feel something.” He pushes himself off the worktop to serve a group of girls who bundle in from outside. They swoon over Hyunjins beauty but he brushes them off. Changbin scoffs, arrogant child.

 

The stack of papers piled up beside Freckles gradually gets smaller throughout the afternoon. Blondie left shortly after the coffees are finished, pressing a quick kiss to the bubbling red sat across the table for him and disappears out the door.

Soon Freckles packs up his stuff and leaves. On his way out he passes by the counter. Changbin is busy in the back doing something -avoiding- but manages to catch the conversation anyway.

“Would you ask your friend if he's still stood on not giving his number away?”

He hears Hyunjin laugh and decides to tune out. As he comes out the backroom, the bell over the door chimes as the back of Freckles blonde head of hair disappears out the shop and into the street. Hyunjin looks up as hes wiping tea stains off the countertop.

“I assume you were listening to that? Your cutie wants your number.”

Changbin hums. “Isn't Sungmin out of class now?” He glances up at the clock. “Go annoy him or something.” He takes his apron off and hangs it on the rack at the back of the cafe. Hyunjin does the same and grabs his bag from the back room as he's heading to the door.

“Think about it yeah? You could do with some company for once..” He grins and Changbin watches his stupid face leave.

“I don't need to lose anyone else.” He sighs and looks down at the ring on his index finger.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

It's raining the next time freckles’ stops by the café and he's alone. His hair is plastered to his head and his hoodie is stuck to his body and the books he's holding are soaked. He bangs on the café door and Changbin looks over at the clock on the bedside table, it reads 1:30am. Changbin sighs and makes his way downstairs. He flicks the light on and unlocks the door.

“We’re not open Y’know.” He moves out the way slightly so Freckles can get in out of the rain. He drops his books onto the nearest table and pulls his hoodie off. The shirt underneath is wet, not as wet as the hoodie but still sticks to him. He pulls it of his chest and it makes an odd sound. Changbin raises an eyebrow at the sound from where he's leaning against the door.

“Thanks for letting me in..” Freckles pushes his wet hair out of his face. 

“I'll get you a towel.” Changbin disappears into the backroom and returns with several white towels. He throws them at the wet boy and chuckles when they land on his head.

“What are you doing out so late.” Changbin turns the kettle on and pours the water into his coffee cup. 

Freckles wipes his face from all the water. “Had a night class, should’a finished at 11 but i stayed back to finish my work.”   
  
Changbin hums “How’s you know I’d let you in?”   
  
Freckles grins. “I didnt, I guess I took a chance on you being nice enough to open the door.”  Changbin smirks and tilts the cup he's holding at the other.   
  
“Want one?”   
  
“Nah I'm okay.” Freckles finishes drying his hair and stands up. “I'm gonna call a taxi and go home..”

  


True to his word, Freckles calls a taxi and goes home. Before he leaves he looks over his shoulder and smiles back at Changbin. “My names Felix by the way..” He leaves and climbs into the cab. Changbin watches him go and turns around to go upstairs but the pile of wet books beside a pile of wet towels make him stop.   
  
“‘Lil brat..” He picks the towels up. “Urgh, wet dog.” he carries the books and the towels up stairs and puts the books on the radiator and the towels in the wash. The books will warp but at least they’ll be readable.  As he’s spreading them out the cover of the last book catches his eye.

A study in mythology. The history of werewolves and vampires. “Huh..” He flicks the cover open, the text is runny and the pages are stuck together but he can make out the faint remains of handwriting and highlighted notes down the edges of the pages. 

He closes the book and leaves it on the radiator as he heads to bed again.

  


When morning comes Hyunjin stroll in 10 mins late for his shift, Changbin doesn't bat an eye. 

“Whose books are those.” His eyes flick over as he's puts his apron on. There's a bright yellow sticky note on the top book. It's got “필릭스” written on it. Hyunjin looks up questioningly.   
  
“Who's Felix?”   
  
Changbin pulls the sticky note out of his hand and slaps it onto the books. “None of your business. You're late.”   
  
Hyunjin rolls his eyes and flicks his hair from his face. “I was at Seungmin's dorm, he lives further than I do.”

The sleepy looking guy from the first time Changbin saw Felix comes into the café later with a smaller boy who looks around 17. The boy resembles a fox Changbin thinks. They order a tea, the tea for the older of the two and a banana milkshake for the child.   
  
The younger protests “I’m not a child anymore..” He pouts and goes to sit at the table while the other pays for the drinks. 

“You know Felix right?” Changbin nods and slides their drinks over the counter and puts the money in the till. “I’m Chan by the way. I can take Felix’s books from you if you want? “  
  
“Sure.” Changbin writes something on a napkin and slips into the first page of the top book. Chan raises an eyebrow at him but takes the drinks to the table with the younger boy.     
  
“Here's your drink Jeongininnie. “ The younger boy pulls the drink closer and sips on the straw.

  
  


The café gets busier than normal now that exams are coming up. Most of the students come in to sit at a table for hours while they study and work on projects, some come in to get a strong hit of coffee to go as they rush between classes.  

Seungmin pops in just after 4 to wait for Hyunjin after his shift. He's dyed his hair red and it matches the scarf he's got wrapped around his neck. He waits beside the counter awkwardly where Changbin's working. They haven't spoken much, only the few times when he pops in to wait for Hyunjin. They talk about the classes Seungmin takes and share stories about Hyunjin behind his back. He smells strongly like herbs and it makes Changbin's skin tingle. 

Hyunjin makes his way back from getting some tables orders and books them into the till. Once done he throws his apron over Changbin's head and pulls Seungmin out the door with promises to make his hours back up. 

Changbin is getting ready to close up after 5 when Felix appears on the other side of the door. He grins and holds up a bag of what looks like Chinese takeout. Changbin rolls his eyes and opens the door for him. Felix kicks it closed gently and turns the sign around to say closed. 

The takeout is places on the table where Changbin is sat.   
  
“I assume you took another chance on me letting you in?” 

Felix smiles at him and Changbin's heart skips a beat. “Nah I took a chance on you being hungry..” He unwraps the food and pushes a box over to Changbin. They eat in a comfortable silence sharing the boxes of food. 

“So did you pick these up on your way home from class?”   
  
Felix watches his chopsticks slightly “Nah, I went for a run and was hungry, I saw you closing up as I was walking home..” 

Changbin leans back in his chair and puts his chopsticks down on a scrap of clean cardboard. “You went for a run in converse and jeans?”   
  
Felix eats the last of his food before answering. “Converse are comfy though..”

 

They clean up the empty boxes and put them in the bins around the back of the café. Felix shuffles awkwardly by the main door like he's waiting for someone to say something.  Changbin walks to the stairs that lead up to the rooms upstairs. He pushes the door open slightly.   
  
“You gonna stand there all day or do you wanna come up?”  He ,moves out the way slightly and opens the door wider so Felix can walk up. “First door on the right” Felix heads up the stairs and goes into the room. Its a bedroom, Changbin's bedroom Felix assumes.

 

There's a bed on the far wall under a large window, the curtains are pulled back so the night light can filter through.  In the middle of the room there's a large circle cream rug with a leather couch beside it. There's a tv on the wall with a table underneath piled with books and DVD’s. 

Felix looks around in awe “Damn your room is huge.” 

Changbin pats the couch and turns the tv on, it flickers to life and he grabs the remote to turn the volume down. The couch moves under the weight of a body and Changbin turns round as Felix flops onto the couch. “Movie?”  Felix nods and they scroll through the channels till they find something to watch. They settle on ‘I am number four’ and Changbin flicks the light off at the side of the couch so they can watch the movie in the dark.   


By the end of the movie they have moved closer together, their shoulders brush gently against each other. Half way through the movie Changbin pulls the blanket from over the back of the couch over the two of them. 

The credits roll and Changbin turns the TV off so the room is dark again. There's shuffling at the end of the couch and Felix presses himself more against Changbin's shoulder.  Changbin angles his body so Felix has room to rest his head on his chest. 

“Can I ask you a question?”   
  
Changbin's eyes flicker down to Felix on his chest “Go ahead.”   
  
There's a pause before Felix speak again “Where are your parents?” 

Changbin sighs and shuffles slightly. “They died when I was younger.”   
  
“I’m sorry..”  His voice is quiet. He shuffles further into Changbin's chest and closes his eyes. Changbin can hear Felix’s heartbeat slow down as he falls asleep. The blanket is pulled up further around Felix’s shoulder to keep him warm. Changbin let's his head rest against the back of the couch and falls asleep.  

  



	2. Fake Smiles and Bitter Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter for once. I've started getting into the story more so longer chapters are expected. 
> 
> There's alot of dialogue in this and alot of swearing!

When Felix wakes the next morning he's alone and slightly disappointed.. The curtains are open and the morning light fills the room giving a warm hue of golden colours. The blanket put over him the previous night is still wrapped around his shoulders and his head is propped up on multiple soft pillows. He sits up and reaches over to the spot where Changbin was sat, its cold which makes Felix frown. Changbin must have been gone awhile.

 

He swings his legs off the couch, folds the blanket off and throws it over the arm. There's a green sticky note on the tv with bold writing on it. Felix squints to read it. _‘Cafe_ .’ Changbin probably had to get  to work and didn't want to wake him up Felix supposes. He stands up and heads to the door, there's a photo stuck to the back of the door that makes him pause.   
  
It's a black and white, old fashioned photograph. There's a family of three in the center dressed in westernised clothing. There's a young boy in the middle with his mother on the right and the father on the left. He leans a little closer. The face in the center makes him blink in confusion.   
  
“Changbin?”   
  
The door swings open and smacks Felix in the head, he stumbles back from the sudden attack to his head. His hand rubs the reddening spot on his forehead as he looks up when Changbin sticks his head through the open space.

  
“You're awake I see.” His eyes flicker to Felix head and back down to his face.   
  
Felix nods and moves out of the way so the door can be opened wider.  Felix’s eyes flicker to the photo on the door and back to Changbin. Theres a question itching up under his skin but he doesnt speak it. Changbin raises an eyebrow and follows his line of sight.   
  
Changbin frowns and walks down the hallway into the kitchen, Felix follows behind. He opens the fridge, looks around for something to eat. Changbin stays quiet and Felix lingers at the door way.

 

“The picture on your door, the boy in the middle looks like you.” Changbin stands up and shuts the door with force, the sudden noise makes Felix jump a little from where he's stood. He turns his head to glare at Felix.

 

“You shouldn”t snoop. It gets you hurt..I have work to do, you can let yourself out.” He brushes past Felix and goes downstairs into the cafe.

 

Felix follows slightly after, “I'll see you later I guess?” Changbin nods and turns his back on Felix as he leaves. He can see Hyunjin giving him death glares from where he appears out of the back room.

  
  
  
  


“Did he spend the night? Hyunjin lugs a tray of cakes onto the counter to be put in the display case.  
  
“He fell asleep watching a movie and I didnt wanna kick him out at 2am”

 

“Right..” Hyunjin has finished sorting out the cakes and closes the glass door “And now you're being a dick to him… why?”  Changbin shrugs and turns away from him. “Did he find out about you being a vampire?”

 

Changbin stops what he's doing suddenly and whips his head to look at Hyunjin whos leaning against the glass counter grinning at him with one eyebrow raised.

 

“How do you-”   
  
“How do you know my best friends a vampire? Dude...”  Hyunjin laughs lightly but doesn't continue. He turns away from Changbin to greet the group of elderly ladies as they enter the shop and make their way over to the counter.

 

The pair dont speak for the rest of the time the shops open, there's too many ears. It's only when the shop closes and the sun starts to set can Changbin corner Hyunjin to question him.

 

Changbin locks the cafe door and flips the sign. Hyunjin shows no signs of wanting to leave and makes himself comfortable in one of the booths, sitting sideways with his feet propped up on one of the chairs of the nearby tables. Changbin glares at him for it but makes no moves to kick his feet off it.

 

“How- No. _Why_. Why did you never say anything?”

 

Hyunjin smiles gently at him, its one of the few soft smiles Hyunjin has shared with him, “Kinda assumed you’d want to keep it a secret.. Or you’d tell me when you were ready.”   
  
“And Seungmin? Does he know?” He moves over to where Hyunjin is sat and pulls the chair from under his feet so he can sit down.   
  
“Yeah. He says this shop is covered in magic on the outside, but when he’s inside he can feel the supernatural energy coming from you or something..”   
  
“Seungmins a witch?.”   
  
Hyunjin nods. Changbin rings his hands together out of nerves. Theres a light kick to his leg from Hyunjin which makes him look up at his best friend.   
  
“He's not afraid of you... _I’m_ not afraid of you.” Changbin nods. “You know Felix is a werewolf right?” Changing eyebrows raise so far up his head Hyunjin is afraid they’ll merge with his hairline.   
  
“What?”   
  
Hyunjin nods. “Minnie said the shop felt stronger last time he was in here.”   
  
Changbin pauses for a few seconds “Why did you tell me this, why did you let me know about you knowing everything?”   
  
“I’m your best friend, your only friend. I think it was time to let you know you didn't need to keep me in the dark anymore.”  Hyunjins eyes flicker over to the clock on the wall and he stands up grabbing his coat from the booth behind his back. “I gotta go, it's date night.” He winks at Changbin who rolls his eyes.  “Call me if you need anything yeh?”   
  
Changbin nods and watches his friend leave out the shop and into the evening light.

  
  


Over the next several weeks, Felix only comes in a few times. Most of the time he’ll come in alone, get a coffee to go and leave. Sometimes he’ll appear with his happy red head who never fails to throw a death glare Changbin’s way as they pass the counter. Changbin was starting to get sick of the glares and being ignored by Felix, even if it was his own choice. So, thanks to his superior hearing he could listen out for when Felix was close by the shop and he would make an excuse to go to the back room to avoid him.

 

Hyunjin, being the observant person he was started noticing a pattern. On the third week of Changbins ‘Avoid Felix plan’ hes cornered by Hyunjin. There's no one in the shop currently as they've just opened back up for lunch. Hyunjin stands at the open end of the counter so Changbin is stuck, unable to go around him and escape. The door chimes open, signaling that someone has entered the cafe. Changbin looks over and oh, just the person he was trying to avoid.   
  
Hyunjin smirks and heads into the backroom so Changbin can't use the excuse of ‘Just going to look in the back for something’ seen as someone else is already there. He sighs and goes over to the till to take the blondes order.   
  
“What can I get for you.” His words are dull and dry.   
  
“Really.. You've been dodging me the past three weeks and now you’re going to pretend like i don't exist.?”  

Changbin doesn't answer and stares blankly at Felix. Felix sighs and digs out some cash from his pocket and puts it on the counter. “A coffee then please.” He's got an unimpressed looked to him but Changbin couldn't care less. He makes the coffee and slides it over the counter as he takes the money and sticks it in the till. 

“Have a good day” He does his biggest fake smile. Felix scoffs and leaves the shop slamming the door behind him. He sees Hyunjin ou of the corner of his eye, he's outside talking to Felix.  Theres some hand gestures and Felix looks over at Changbin through the window quickly before turning back to where Hyunjin is stood. 

Felix nods and leaves with a gentle pat on his shoulder. Hyunjin looks at Changbin through the glass and enters the shop.  “He's coming back later so you two can sort your shit out.” He apologises for his strong language to the group of elderly ladies as he passes them in the doorway. 

They both busy themselves with orders so they don't have to talk about anything, mostly so Changbin can avoid the questions he knows Hyunjin is itching to ask. 

At the end of Hyunjins shift, he grabs his coat from where its hung on the rack and leaves. He doesn't say anything else but turns the sign on the door to read closed as it shuts behind him. 

It's snowing by the time Felix arrives. He's got his hood pulled over his hair but there's snowflakes caught in the strands that fall over his face. He taps on the window gently and Changbin signals for him to come in. The door opens and a gush of air rushes inside that makes Changbin’s bare arms shiver from the cold. Felix takes his coat off and slumps it over the nearest chair and sits down at the table opposite Changbin. His nose and cheeks are red from the cold which make his freckles more prominent.   

Changbin glares at him before getting up. “Want a drink?” Felix shakes his head and Changbin shuffles around behind the counter digging out his flask from under the floor. He takes a long drink and can see Felix’s nose twitch slightly when he opens the cap. It must be from the blood he supposes, at least Hyunjin wasn't lying about the blonde being a werewolf. 

Felix speaks first, he looks up at his hands which are folded on the table at Changbin whos finished his drink and its leaning over the counter slightly. “Why’d you push me away like that? I thought we were friends..” He spares him a confused glance “Are we not?” He tilts his head slightly and it reminds Changbin of a puppy. 

“No” His voice is cold. 

“So why’d you let me in when it was raining? And again when I had food. Why did you let me sleep on the couch with you.. Why?!”   Felix is getting angrier, Changbin can tell even with Felix’s trying to hide it in his voice. 

“I was pitying you.” The words leave an uneasy feeling in Changbins stomach. 

“What?” Felix is now stood at the side of the table, his hands clenched into fiuts at his sides. 

“You clearly don't have any other friends you can hang around with if you're spending all your time with the guy that makes you coffee.” Changbin stands up and crosses his arms over his chest. 

There's a flash of gold over Felix’s eyes and Changbin is glad that there's a few tables and marble counter between himself and the wolf.   
  
“Urgh! Just when i thought you were a nice guy! I was starting to like you too!” Felix slams his fists on the wooden table and Changbin can hear it crack under his skin. Felix is getting angrier and Changbin hopes he doesn't burst into a full shift in the middle of a cafe with a glass wall.. 

“You should g-” He's cut off by a very angry werewolf. 

“I should go?” he laughs “You're such a selfish dick oh my god. Stop pushing me away when I'm trying to be your friend because you clearly don't have a lot of them.” 

Changbin growls slightly and it makes Felix pause. His face softens slightly but he's still as angry as before. Changbin can feel the whites of his eyes turning black along with his eyes turning red.  Felix takes a step back and loosens his fists, Changbin doesn't miss the movement.

 “Pushing you away is easier than watching you die by my side.” 

  
“You.. You’re a vampire.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“You're a vampire.” Felix has calmed down and now the only angry one is Changbin.   
  
“Yeh, you thought you were the only one with secrets..”  Changbin has calmed down slightly and he can feel his eyes change back.   
  
“You knew? You knew this entire time?”   
  
Changbin shakes his head in a hope it will calm Felix down again. “I only found out recently.”   
  
Felix sighs and sits down again, Changbin hesitates and joins him. “Who told you? Was it Jisung?”   
  
Changbin shakes his head again. “Hyunjin actually.. But Seungmin told him.”   
  
Felix laughs, “Best friends huh...I was going to tell you when we got to know each other more.. Oh well..” Changbin smiles, the tense atmosphere from earlier is gone and they can both relax.   
  
“The photo on your door. It _was_ you.”   
  
Changbin nods, “1861., It was one of the last years my parents saw me alive.” He smiles sadly.

 

There's a light pressure on his hand as Felix reaches over and squeezes his hand gently, Changbin squeezes back and smiles gently up at him. “Stay” Felix nods and they both get up and head upstairs.   
  
Once up in Changbin's room they settle onto the couch to watch whatever movie happens to be on the channel. The fight from earlier has put a strain on their friendship and throughout the two ours the movie is on, they remain at opposite ends of the couch. Once the movie is over they settle into a comfortable silence until Changbin speaks up.   
  
“Tell me about your friends.”   
  
Felix rolls his heads to the side so he can look at Changbin. “Which? The friends I apparently don't have.?”   
  
Changbin scratches his head awkwardly. “I didn't mean that..”   
  
“Yeah well we both said stuff we didn't mean… My friends huh.”   
  
“Are they werewolves like you?”   
  
Felix shakes his head and flicks his hair out of his face when it falls into his eyes. “Not all of them. Minho, the blonde, he's a werewolf. His boyfriend Jisung is human. He's the one that tried to kill you in death glares the past 3 weeks.” He grins. “Chan, he's kinda human.. I guess?”   
  
Changbin tilts his head in confusion.  “He's Jeongin's guardian. Their lives are linked, as long as Jeongin lives, so does Chan..Now, tell me about your friends.”   
  
“Which? The friends you said I didn't ha-” Felix kicks Changbin in the leg and they both laugh it off.   
  
“Hyunjin, the pretty boy who works in the café with me.” Felix nods “His boyfriend Seungmin is a witch, but he’s human.”   


 

  
“I'll get you some pillows and a blanket. Stay the night.” Changbin stands and walks over to the bed and pulls out several pillows from under it and grabs the blanket from the end of his bed. He takes them over to Felix who makes himself comfortable on the couch.

  
“Goodnight Changbinnie~”   
  
“That's Changbin Hyung to you.” He smirks down at him and goes over to lay on his own bed.   
  
  
Changbin’s unable to fall asleep so lies away listening to the soft beat of Felix heart. He moves carefully and quietly so hes not to wake the sleeping wolf. Changbin stands at the back of the couch and looks down at him. The light from the crack in the curtains highlights his soft features and the freckles scattered over his cheeks and nose. Changbin reaches down and carefully brushes the hair from the blondes face. Felix shuffles slightly and the blanket slips off his shoulders, Changbin pulls it up gently to keep him warm.

Changbin goes to lay back on his own bed and falls asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow.

  
The next morning, Changbin's woken by a loud constant ringing on his door. He sits up in bed quickly and looks over to the sofa where Felix shuffles and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  Changbin's gets to the door and opens it, Hyunjin is stood there leaning against the frame.

“There's someone downstairs looking for Felix. Assumed he was up here.” Hyunjin looks past Changbin's shoulder to where Felix is stood.

 “Who is it, downstairs I  mean?” 

“Says his name is Chan.” Hyunjin shrugs and walks away downstairs. Changbin tilts his head at the door and follows Felix and Hyunjin down into the café. 

The café is empty and Chan stands at the door a worried expression painted on his face. Hyunjin stands to the side of the café, Seungmin is stood at his side. Once they all get into the room Chan turns to look at Felix.   
  
“He’s gone. Jeongin's gone. “

  


  
  
“What?” There’s a growl that makes it way through Felix’s voice as he speaks. “What do you mean he’s gone?”   
  
Chan looks like he's panicking and starts to pace. He grabs his hair in frustration and sits in the first chair he gets close to. He all but stumbles into it and he sees Seungmin move slightly like he's reaching out to steady him.   
  
“I left him downstairs, he shifted and was curled up on the couch.. I went up into the kitchen and when I got back he was gone.”   
  
Felix goes to say something but his mouth can't form the words he's looking for, Changbin reaches out and puts a hand on the wolfs shoulder to try and calm him down but It backfires and Felix shoves him off angrily. “Not now.” He stops still and whips his head over to look directly at Seungmin who's stood with Hyunjin.   
  
Hyunjin moves to stand slightly in front of Seungmin, protecting him. “You. Help us find him.”  Felix stares right at Seungmin, almost like he's looking through Hyunjin who's giving him death glares that could rival Jisung's.   
  
“Fe-”     
  
“No.” Hyunjin cuts Changbin off, its one of the rare times Changbin has seen the other so angry.   
  
“He’s a witch, he can do a spell to find him.” Felix moves towards Seungmin but there's a hand on his chest that stops him. Hyunjin clenches his fist holding himself back from saying anything that could cause a fight.   
  
“Lix, calm down.” Chan steps up and pushes the wolf backwards into the table. Felix’s eyes flash gold but he calms down in Chans hold.   
  
“You know what will happen if we don’t get him back though Chan..” Chan nods and turns to look at the rest of the group. He keeps on hand on Felix arm which seems to keep the blonde calm.   
  
“Minho and Woojin have gone out looking for Jeongin already. If they don’t find anything were going to need another way. “ His eyes flicker to Seungmin but he stays looking at Changbin. “Even for a kitsune, Jeongin is still a child. My role as his guardian is to watch over him and project him. Because he’s so young he hasn’t fully developed control over his abilities..I can help him when he’s with me, but when he’s gone.. He loses control.”   
  
“So you’re like his neutralizer..?” Hyunjin speaks up, he's moved from shielding Seungmin to sitting at the table near the counter, Seungmin sits beside him.   
  
Chan nods. “That’s why we need him back.” His phone starts to ring and he lets go of Felix to answer it. “Its Woojin.” He answers it, there's some nodding and a few short replies. Changbin doesn’t want to pry so doesn't listen in.   
  
“Woojin and Minho found something. There on their way here.”

 

While they wait for the two boys to wait they sit quietly. Hyunjin and Seungmin are sat away from the others together. Changbin is behind the counter tipping what's left of his flask into his coffee, when he opens the cap Felix looks over at him. His eyes flicker to the flask and up to Changbins face who gives him a small smile. Felix looks away and continues the conversation with Chan.

 

The bell above the door chimes open when Minho enters followed by a tall boy with wide shoulders and the red hair that belongs to Minho's boyfriend Jisung. Chan and Felix stand when they enter and the three boys walk over to them. Jisung glares at Changbin as he passes him and hugs Felix.  There’s a strange sent that Changbin picks up as Woojin walks past the counter.  
  
“What did you find?” Chan looks between the three of them waiting for their answer.   
  
Woojin digs around in the inside pocket of his jacket and before he pulls it out, Changbin recognises it. Its blood.

  



	3. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence in the second half of the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the last chapter I said regular updates would be every Wednesday, but I'm just too excited to post new chapters that I wont be sticking to it. Once I write a new chapter, Ill post it. I hope this one isn't too confusing! 
> 
> Reading back on your own writing is cringey af. I don't have a beta reader so I have to re read ,y own stuff and its so bad?? If anyone is willing to proof read my stuff please let me know! Anyway thank you for all the support you are giving this story, it started out as a small idea that I had late at night and blossomed into this fic.

There’s a strip of what looks like part of a T-shirt half soaked in blood. Felix growls going to grab the cloth from Woojins hand but the taller of the two moves out of the way and growls back. Felix freezes and retretes his hand. He lowers his head and shuffled back into Chan who rests his hand on Felix’s back gently.    
  
“This is all we could find. The sent around the area was gone. Someone knew to cover it up”  Minho crosses his arms from where he's stood beside Woojin. Jisung is perched on the table to the side of the group.

 

The wolves talk in hushed voices and Felix’s eyes flicker over to Changbin. There's a prod in his side and Changbin turns to look at what he assumes was Hyunjin. Seungmin stands in his place playing with the hem of his sleeve. Hyunjin is lingering around closely pretending to not look like the overprotective boyfriend that he is. Seungmin motions for Changbin to move closer as his eyes flicker to the other group at the back of the cafe.    
  
Changbin nods in understanding and taps his ear gently and points to the back room. Seungmin turns to look at Hyunjin and pulls him up from the table into the backroom, Changbin follows and shuts the door behind them.

 

“We can talk in here.”    
  
Hyunjin leans against the door, ready to remove any unwanted ears if needed. Seungmin fidgets where he’s stood and his eyes flicker between Hyunjin and Changbin like he’s looking for a way to talk himself out of whatever he was going to say. Hyunjin gives a slight nod when Seungmins eyes linger on him.    
  
“I can help them.. Il help them find him.”  There’s pressure on the door and Hyunjin pushes himself off it to glare around the open crack at whoever’s there. Felix blinks back at him and looks past him at Changbin. 

 

Changbin reaches forwards to gently pull on the back of Hyunjins sweater and the younger looks over his shoulder at him. He sighs and moves out of the way and shuffles over to stand close to Seungmin.  There’s a hand on the door above Felix’s head and the door is pushed open to reveal Woojin.    
  
“So much for privacy..” Changbin rolls his eyes.   
  


Woojin’s eyes scan Changbin and the others in the room and moves the door open wider so Chan and the others are in view. They're all sitting around the table and look over when Woojin walks back over. He runs a hand over the top of Chans shoulders gently and Chan looks up at him, smiling softly.    
  
  
“Thanks for being willing to help.” Chan speaks at Seungmin bypassing the glares that Hyunjin is firing at him. Changbin gently tugs his arm of Hyunjins sleeve which breaks his gaze. Changbin leans up to whisper into Hyunjins ear even though he knows the wolves will hear him anyway, there's some part of him that hopes they will tune their hearing out.    
  
“Chill. They wont hurt him.” Hyunjin relaxes slightly but still sticks to Seungmins side as he wanders over to the wolves table and stands in front of them all. He picks the blooded cloth up in his hands and clasps his fingers around it. He closes his eyes and starts mumbling something that sounds like latin. 

  
  
Seungmin's eyebrows furrow and he lets go of the cloth and Changbin watches it fall and land on the table in front of Chan. The wolves look down at the cloth, and then up at Seungmin who stares at Chan like he’s looking through him. Changbin sees Felix move slightly from the cover of his eye and he turns to look down at him. Felix looks up at him confused. Changbin shrugs slightly and reaches out to squeeze the blondes shoulder but stops halfway, the memory of before flashes through his head. He pulls his hand back and shoves it in the pocket of his jacket. 

 

Felix frowns and looks away from Changbin to Seungmin who puts his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. “I found him…” Seungmin’s voice is quiet and his voice trails off at the end like his sentence is unfinished.. Minho is the only one, other than Changbin, who picks up on it.    
  
“But?” Minho pushes himself off the table that he's perched on to stand behind Chan whos linked his fingers together in a fist.    
  
Seungmin shakes his head, unable to reply and moves back reaching out slightly for Hyunjin who reaches his hand out and links their fingers together.   
  
It's probably not the right time for Changbin to be thinking about his, but Hyunjin and Seungmin are disgustingly cute and it makes Changbin happy to see Hyunjin care for someone as much as he does.   
  
Minho goes to say something to try and get Seungmin to talk but Woojin lifts his hand up and stops him. “Thank you.. Seungmin right?” Seungmin nods and is now perched on Hyunjins lap as he’s sat on a chair with his arms resting gently around the redheads waist. 

 

Chan stands and Jisung moves closer to Minho but remains behind the rest of the wolves. Seungmin nods again but doesn't move of Hyunjins lap.     
  
“Is the bloodhound coming?” There's a bitter tone to Jisungs voice and he doesn't look over to Changbin but he can tell it's directed at him. Changbin glares in his direction.   
  
“Bin, are you coming?” Felix speaks up and there's a small wave of relief that washes over him. Hes thankful that Felix is speaking to him.    
  
“Sure.” He wonders if it was Felix that told the rest of the wolves about him, or if they figured it out when they entered the shop. How ever they found out, Changbins glad they're not making a big deal about it. Sure Jisungs giving him the stink eye, but he feels like that has more to do with his and Felix’s argument than it is him being a vampire.     
  
Seungmin lets out a deep breath and stands up. Hyunjin watches his movements and then stands up beside him. Changbin watches the two of them, ever since the wolves arrived Hyunjins been on edge. He's been stuck close to Seungmin, something Changbin hasn't seen him do before. There's some questions he has to asks but now isn’t the time. He catches Hyunjins eye and looks away to the wolves behind him. 

  
  


The 8 of them leave the cafe and Felix waits while Changbin locks the door and closes the shutter on the front. The others have walked ahead following a nervous looking Seungmin.    
  
“Do you think Jeongin’s okay..?” Felix and Changbin fall instep together a few paces behind the rest fo the group and out of earshot. They’re aware that the wolves will still be able to listen if they try but that doesn’t seem to bother them at the moment. Changbin shrugs.    
  
“Hopefully, yes. But...” He thinks back to the bloody rag Woojin and Minho brought back earlier and Felix seems to be thinking the same thing as he doesnt press for an answer but hums in response. Changbin stops walking and Felix turns to look at him. “You said Chan and Jeongin were connect right? So if Jeongin was..” He swallows thickly “Chan would be too.?” Felix nods and they continue walking following the others.

 

They walk down an alley littered with cans and overgrown weeds and come out close to what looks like an abandoned warehouse. Changbin can hear people moving about inside along with voices. Woojin looks at Minho and Felix at his sides who head of in different directions around the sides of the building. He puts a hand on Jisungs chest who nods in understanding and steps back from the rest of the group.    
  
“How many people inside?” Chan looks at Woojin.    
  
“5 and one faint heartbeat.”  Chan nods and the group head towards to the building keeping low to avoid being seen from the window at the top. There's a small door to the side of the building that's slightly open, once close enough Woojin pushes it opens and goes inside. The rest follow in after him but Changbin grabs Hyunjins arm to stop him. Seungmin bumps into the back of him and Hyunjin reaches behind him to stop him from stumbling backwards. “Stay here..” Hyunjin hesitates but does as Changbin asked and stands to the side of the door and shuts it behind Changbin when he enters.     
  
Once inside three of them are stood in the middle of a room, there's a small figure curled up at the back facing away from them. But what makes Changbin stop moving is the 4 guys facing them holding guns. There's growling from the back of the room and two wolves come into view. The one of the left is light brown and small in stature, this must be Minho, and the other is a sandy brown with darker spots of fur along its body and face. Felix. 

 

The two guards on the end point their guns at the wolves as they round them.    
  
“A kitsune is worth a lot on the black market y’know. But a kitsune with a pack of werewolves.“ The guy inhales sharply and grins “You could make me a billionaire.”  There's a deep growl from Woojin. Minho and Felix move closer to the three of them and flank their sides with Minho on Chans side and Felix beside Changbin. 

 

The door they entered in is pushed open sharply and Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jisung are all pushed inside with a gun held to their backs. They come to stand at the back of the group with the guard walking to join the others that face them.    
  
“He's just a child..” Chans doing well to hide his anger in his voice but the clenched fists at his sides give away his emotions.    
  
“The younger ones are always worth more.” The guy smirks and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lifts one to his lips. He doesn't light it, it's just sits there sticking between his yellow teeth and smug grin. 

 

  
  
Changbin looks up at Woojin who glares straight the guy. Woojin flicks his hand slightly and that's all the indication the wolves need before they are running straight at the guards, teeth bared. The guards are shocked for a few seconds, not expecting the sudden attack but get over it and start shooting. The wolves are quick and manage to dodge the bullets. Jisung grabs Hyunjin and Seungmin to pull them behind a small half wall to avoid the bullets. 

 

Chan runs off to the side and behind the guards that are too busy fighting off three fully shifted werewolves to notice. Changbin stands in shock and watches, unsure of what to do. Felix has taken on one of the guards but has his back to another. There's a gun being lifted to his head and Changbin moves quickly to snap the guys neck before he can pull the trigger. Felix growls and the guard drops dead at his feet.  

 

The wolves have blood mixed in with their fur. There's blood around their mouths, body and up their legs but they're not bothered by it. Once finished they turn to look at Chan who has Jeongin cradled in his lap. Jeongin moves slightly and Chan pulls him tighter. Even from a distance Changbin can see the small blue sparks coming of the boys body and up Chans arms. Jeongin turns his head to look at Woojin who has shifted back and smiles up at him.   
  


Felix and Minho attempt to move close but Chans outstretched arm stops them. He looks up at them and shakes his head gently. 

 

Jeongin starts to wake up in panic. The blue sparks around his body turn into full bolts of lightning that make everyone, excluding Chan, stand back. He panicking and heavy breathing only encourages the lightning to get bolder and bigger. Chan tries to calm him down but it doesn't seem to be working. He looks at Woojin and then at the others. “Run.”    
  
Woojin takes a few hurried steps backwards, still facing them before turning around and running towards the door, Felix and Minho are right behind him and Jisung pulls Hyunjin and Seungmin with him. Changbin is at the door before all of them and pulls it open as they get closer.    
  
They get out just in time as the building behind them explodes and the glass shatters into thousands of pieces. Jisung and the other two fall to the ground from the blast as they were at the back of the group. Minho shifts and goes to check on his boyfriend. Hyunjin checks for injures on Seungmins body before his own. They're all a little shaken up from the blast and there might be some bruising on their elbows and knees from where they fell but there's no serious injuries.   
  
The wolves have some slight cuts from the glass but the wounds have already started healing. Changbins got a sharp pain at his side and looks down to see a large patch of blood forming on his shirt. He lifts the material up to see a shard of glass sticking out of his side. He winces and pulls it out so the wound can heal.

  
  


There's a waft of blood that filters through the air and Changbin turns to look at where its coming from. Felix is kneeling on the ground now shifted back holding his stomach. Woojin is crouched beside him rubbing his back gently.    
  
“Shit..” Changbin moves to crouch in front of the blonde wolf. Felix looks up at him, there's a small trail of blood that has run down the side of his mouth. Felix winces in pain and lets out a quiet whine as he pulls out a bullet from his stomach and drops it to the ground.    
  
“I’m okay..” Felix says it more to comfort Changbin than himself and smiles up at him. “We’re all okay..”   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a instagram; hiro_draws  
> And a tumblr; straykids_assemble


	4. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clear some things up about this fic and it's universe! 
> 
> -Its set in a town that's a cross between america and Korea.  
> -Everyone speaks English. Korean is optional.  
> -(When they speak in Korean, i will make it so you know they are)  
> \- The supernatural are known to some people. No one knows who is what but everyone knows there's some supernatural beings in the town.  
> -There is no other relationships other than the ones listed, but feel free to ship anyone else. I'd love to hear your ideas on your ships ;;)

 

There's footsteps coming towards them and the group turn to look towards where the warehouse once was in case one of the guards survived the blast. There's a figure in the dust coming towards them holding something in its arms. The dust clears and its Chan, walking towards them, Jeongin in his arms. The youngers body is flopped lifelessly in Chans grasp but there's a faint heartbeat so they all know he's still alive.

 

Chan stumbles forwards and gets close enough to the group to lay Jeongins body on the ground in front of them. He kneels back on his ankles before collapsing into the ground. His body and clothes are covered in scorch marks and there's several patches of blood that cover his jacket and t shirt but there's no big wounds.   
  
The air around Jeongin is strong with power and Changbins skin tingles when he reaches over to check the boy for wounds. Both him and Chan seem to be okay, only a few minor wounds which appear to be healing quickly.     
  
Woojin comes up on the other side of Jeongin facing Changbin. He scoops Jeongin into his arms gently and stands up slowly. Changbins follows. He turns around to see Minho crouched down as Felix and Jisung lay Chan on his back.   
  
“We’ll take the shortcut through the woods so no one will see us.” Woojin and the wolves turn away. Changbin nods and walks over to Hyunjin and Seungmin to make sure they’re not injured.   
  
Hyunjin stands when he gets closer, brushes the dirt off his jeans and pulls Changbin into a hug. Hyunjin pulls back and helps Seungmin to his feet. “Are you going with them?” His eyes flick past Changbins head to the wolves.   

Changbin hesitates on his answer. Hyunjin cuts him off before he can speak. “Its okay, I get it.. Go with him.” Hyunjin punches Changbin on the arm gently “We’ll survive without you.” He grins but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He pulls Seungmin into his side with an arm around the redheads waist.

 

Changbin smiles and turns around and jogs over to the wolves. Felix slows down but doesn't turn around as he approaches. Changbin falls instep with him as they walk side by side.   
  
“Where are you taking them?” He shoves his hands in the pockets of his now dirty jeans as he walks.   
  
“Home “ Felix doesn't talk the rest of the way home and Changbin can tell there's something bothering him but he doesnt bring it up.   
  
The group take a path through the woods. Its covered in leaves and over hanging branches that Changbin has to push out of the way when he walks through. There's partial paw prints along the dirt beside the track that head to and from the direction they're heading. They continue down the path for a while and end up at a large clearing. 

There's a large, mostly wooden, house in the centre. There's a semi-circle of trees that go around the back and sides of the house. From where Changbin stands the house stands at three floors at the top with the top floor smaller in width than the rest. There's an extension to the right of the house and a large porch on the left. The house looks small for a whole pack of wolves + Jisung but Changbin has a feeling its larger on the inside.

 

Jisung opens the door for Woojin and Minho as they carry Chan and Jeongin inside. Felix turns to look at Changbin as he walks to the house and stands in porch of the door. “You coming?” He tilts his head slightly and slips his shoes off and kicks them to the side along with the rest of the shoes piled up against the wall.    
  
“Sure.” Changbin steps closer, into the porch with the tips of his feet resting at the edge of the door. He looks down at them and at Felix who has his back turned. He can’t get in.. “uh.. Fe..” Felix turns around at his name and gives a puzzled look to Changbin.   
  
“Why are you just standing there?”   
“I-”   
  
“He needs to be invited in.” Minho comes from around the corner of the entryway, now shifted back, and runs a hand through his messy hair. Felix glances at Changbin who leans against the wooden frame of the door with his arms crossed over his chest. “Unfortunately Chan’s the only one who can do that.. And well..” He turns his body so Changbin can see past him to Woojin whos laying Chan on one couch with Jeongin on the one opposite.   
  
“That's okay.. I'll just go.?”  Minho gives Changbin a slight wave and walks into the main room with the rest of the wolves.  Felix shuffles around awkwardly before turning his head to look through the house to a large glass sliding door at the back of the room.   
  
“Go round to the side of the house” He nods at the door before shutting it in Changbins face.   
  
Changbin scoffs but does as Felix says and walks around the side of the house to the porch. He walks up the small steps as the glass sliding door opens and Felix comes out. He leaves the door open and Changbin can see the entire room when he stands on the porch.   
  
There's two large, brown leather couches to the right side of the room between the main door and the side door. Changbin can see Chan asleep on one, the other with its back facing him must have Jeongin on it. There's a open fire against the wall between the couches, its lit and there's a warm glow on the sleeping boys’ faces.  Directly opposite the door where Changbin stands, there's a staircase with metal railings. It turns half way up and disappears around a corner. He can see the start of a balcony that looks over the living room if he stands on his toes -which he does because he's nosy.

 

The kitchen is partially covered by the wall of the stairs but there's a dining table in sight and the end of a breakfast bar close to it. At the back of that room there's a large window with a smaller glass door at the side. It overlooks the garden and the tree line of the woods.   
  
Felix eyes him when Changbins finished looking around the house. “You done?” He smirks slightly.   
  
Changbin grins back “Not yet, but there's only so much I can see from a doorway..”   
  
“Yeh well.. Do u want a drink?” Felix lingers at the doorway to the house.  
  
“I’ll have some water.. Please”    
  
Felix shuffles back into the house and disappears behind the wall of the stairs into the kitchen. Changbin makes himself comfortable on one of the two chairs outside while he waits.   
  
When Felix returns he joins him, sitting on the other chair before passing him his drink. Changbin sips the water and places it as his feet. He looks around and leans back slightly. “So if you all live here, how is Chan the only one who can invite me in?”   
  
“Well it's Chan and Jeongins house. The rest of the pack lived in separate houses all over town. We would spend most nights here so Chan just suggested that we all move in.. “ Changbin nods in understanding and leans his head back against the back of the chair and closes his eyes. He sighs and relaxes.   
  
Felix sighs before speaking up. “I should apologize to Seungmin for shouting at him..”   
  
“I guess..”   
  
“I just wanted to get Jeongin back.”  
  
Changbin pats Felix on the arm. “Dude, Seungmin would understand..”

  
  
There’s movement from inside the house that catches Felix’s attention. He stands and sticks his head around the door to look inside. He glances back at Changbin before disappearing into the house.   
  
Changbin stands to lean against the wall beside the door. “Chan invite him in.”  

Chan groans a little and there's shuffling as he sits up slowly. He mumbles something that kind of sounds like “Come in” So Changbin sticks a foot over the edge of the door and is pleasantly surprised when it goes through. He unfolds his arms and slips his shoes off as he steps inside. 

He was right, the house is a lot bigger on the inside. He looks around the room he's in before looking over at Chan whos sat up against the back of the couch with a blanket pooled around his waist and over his lap. 

  
The already dark circles under his eyes are even darker now the light from the fire casts a glow onto one side of his face. Woojin is perched on the arm of the couch Jeongin’s on. Minho is sat at Chans feet. Felix and Jisung appear from the kitchen carrying cups of what smells like coffee and hand them to the awake members of the group, everyone except Changbin.

 

He stands awkwardly at the back of the group, having not moved far from the glass door. Chan looks over at Felix and pats the spot next to him. Felix does this dorky little smile and grabs Changbin’s hand as he pulls him over to the space on the couch with him. Changbin sits on one end with Felix in the middle resting gently against Chans side who runs a gentle hand up and down the blondes arm.  
  
Minho turns his head slightly to glare at Changbin but ignores him when Jisung plops down beside him.   
  
“Changbin.” Woojin speaks and Changbin turns to look at him. “Tell your friend, Seungmin, thank you for his help.” He smiles softly and looks down at the sleeping boy on the couch.   
  
“I will do.”   
  
Minho shuffles on the floor slightly to angle his body at Chan. Chan blinks down at him and Jisung pouts as Minhos moved out of reach so he’s unable to rest his head on the other lap. The blond rolls his eyes at Jisung and tugs the younger boy closer so he falls onto his lap.   
  
“What the hell happened back there? With Jeongin.”   
  
Chan suffles in his seat awkwardly and his eyes flicker up to the other couch. “He lost control. It's happened before..” Woojin nods his slightly from where he's sat at Jeongins feet.   
  
“He’ll be okay right?” Changbin looks over at Chan who nods in response.

  


There's movement from the other couch and everyone turns to look at Jeongin who rubs his eyes and sits up slowly. He blinks sleepily and looks directly at Chan who smiles at him. “Hey kiddo.” Woojin reaches over to ruffle Jeongin’s hair gently who smiles up at him.

Jeongin eyes the holes in Chans clothes and starts to shuffle off the couch. Chan opens his arms as Jeongin crawls into his lap.  

Changbin feels a light kick to his shin and looks over at Felix who nods at the stairs with his head. Changbin nods back and waits for Felix to stand up before he follows.  They head up the stairs and down a hallway full of doors. Theres names on each of the doors, these must be bedrooms Changbin suspects. There's a door at the end of the hallway with Chan’s name written on it along with Jeongin’s underneath written in blue pen.   
  
Felix pushes the door open on the right and goes inside.  Felix bedroom isnt as big as Changbins but its full of stuff. There's posters on almost every wall and a large collection of polaroid photos above his bed.  Felix sits on the end of his bed and looks at Changbin whos stood at the doorway.   
  
“You don’t have to be invited in here.. Right?” Changbin grins, shaking his head and steps inside. His eyes catch the cover of a familiar book sat on Felix's desk under the window. He lifts the front cover open and flicks through a few pages. He sees his sticky note on a specific page and opens it fully. Changbin lets out a small laugh. "Vampire." His sticky note has a small drawing of what looks like his face under his message.

" _Vampires look human too"_

"You kept this?" He eyes Felix questioningly. The wolf shrugs in response. 

"Why not...."

Changbin lingers around the room, he can feel the wolf's eyes on the back of his head the entire time. He stops to face Felix and the the photos above Felix’s bed draw his eyes away. Felix kicks him in the leg gently so Changbin sits down, close enough so their knees knock when the bed dips.  
  
“There's blood on your shirt.” Changbin leans over and tugs on a stretch of t-shirt that's not covered in blood.   
  
Felix looks down and shrugs and pulls the shirt away from his chest.

“I can fix that.” Changbin looks at him confused but comes face to face with Felix’s honey coloured wolf who stares at him.  


“You can't just shift to get out of wearing dirty clothes. Felix does a human like shrug with his front legs and lays down with his head over Changbins lap. There's a hand combing through Felix’s fur gently and he closes his eyes like he’s going to sleep.

Changbin sighs and leans back so he's laid on his back across Felix’s bed with the wolfs head on his lap. “I should probably apologize for being a dick to you a few days ago. “ There's a hum from Felix and it vibrates up Changbins legs. Changbin sighs before speaking again.  


“Hyunjin is the only friend I've had for a while.. I've watched so many people I care about die, I push people away so I don't have to watch them die. “ There's a small whine from Felix and Changbin scratches the fur on his head. He doesn't speak again and they lay on Felix bed until Woojin knocks on the door for dinner.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Eating dinner with a pack of werewolves isn’t as awkward as Changbin was expecting.

It's around 6ish when Woojin knocks lightly on the door to Felix’s room. The wolf moves and whines as he shifts back. “Coming” Even though Felix was napping in wolf form, his hair is still a mess and sticks up all over his head. He shuffles off the bed -off Changbin's lap- and stretches. There's the familiar crack of bones and he sighs in content.

Changbin sits up, resting back on his arms with his palms on the covers. Felix opens the door. “C’mon” He nods to the door and leaves. Changbin pushes himself off the bed and follows him.

There's a wooden railing at the top of the stairs that allows Changbin to look down into the kitchen. Chan ands Minho are plating up food and taking them to a large wooden table in front of the wall of windows to the back of the house.

The pair make their way down into the kitchen and Felix moves to help Chan carry a tray of chicken that's piled up almost as tall as his head. Changbin stands there awkwardly, unsure if he should help or not. He moves to the kitchen to grab whatever plate of food he can carry but a strong look from Minho makes him stop. He drops his hands to his side and shuffles back as Chan passes him again.

Chan glances at Changbin and gives Minho a gentle elbow. “Thanks for the help Changbin” He smiles at him, dimples on full display and hands him a bowl of potatoes. Changbin sees Minho rolls his eyes before he turns his back and Changbin carries the bowl to the table.

 

Its a large wooden table, dark in colour with the veins of the wood visible. There's 7 chairs, the chair at the top where Woojin sits is miss matched from the rest like it was brought over from somewhere else. Chan sits on Woojin's left with Jeongin opposite him. Felix takes the seat beside the youngest and pulls the chair out beside him for Changbin. He sits.

Changbin looks up to see Jisung sitting opposite him with Minho at his side. He swallows. Changbin's trying to stay on their good side, he shoots Jisung a small smile in hopes that it stops his sour mood. It doesn't. A werewolf bite will kill him, keeping on the wolves good sides is what he's aiming for.

Changbin doesn’t need to eat but makes an effort to not look rude, so he picks at his food and takes small bites. He catches Chans eye as he lifts his head up to take a drink from his glass. The brunette smiles at him and continues his conversation with Felix. There's the feeling of being watched so Changbin turns his head to look in front of him, and Minho is staring, more like glaring at him, from across the table.

He's stopped eating and has his knife stuck out of the piece of chicken on his plate. The others have noticed the two of them and Woojin clears his throat from the end of the table. Minho doesn't look away but glares harder.

 

“Minho, enough” There's a growl edged in Woojin’s voice that Changbin picks up.

Minho growls at Changbin deeply and pushes his chair back sharply and stands up and storms away. Jisung moves to follow him but Changbin catches Chan grabbing his arm stopping him.

Changbin turns to look down the table. Woojin is staring at the place Minho was once sat but his gaze softens as he turns to look at Changbin. “Excuse Minho's behaviour.. He's not had the most pleasant experience with vampires.” He lifts the napkin off his lap to wipe his mouth and stands up. “I'll go talk to him.” He smiles at the group and tucks his chair under the table before following Minho up the stairs.

 

 

There's a light pressure on his knee and Felix’s hand squeezes it gently in comfort. Changbin looks up.

“Excuse me” He pushes Felix hand off his lap and stands, heading to the door that leads out to the porch at the side and closes it behind it when he leaves. He sighs and leans over the banister and runs his hands through his hair. There's the faint click of the door opening and closing behind him.

“I can take care of myself y’know. I don't need your protection.”

“I know.” Felix voice is soft and Changbin hears him move closer. His messy blonde hair appears in the corner of Changbin's eye.

“I've been around a lot longer than you. You're not the only werewolves I've met. Stop protecting me like I'm gonna break.” Changbin grips the wood so hard in anger and it starts to break.

Felix is quiet and Changbin's getting ready to leave. “His parents were killed by a vampire clan. Minho’s a good guy, one of my best friends. But you remind him of everything he lost, that's why he doesn’t like you.”

Changbin looks over at Felix who stares out into the woods. He sighs and turns around so he's leaning backwards against the railing.

 

“I'm sure he’ll warm up to you.” Felix shoots Changbin a small smile and rests his hand on Changbin's shoulder. He turns away from him and heads into the house. “Coming inside?”

Changbin shakes his head. “Tell Woojin thanks for dinner.”

Felix looks into the house and when he turns round, Changbin is gone. He sighs and shuts the door behind him.

 

 

Changbin sighs as he pushes the door open and slams it shut behind him. He notices two figures sat at the back of the café and goes behind the counter to open his safe.

“How long have you been here Hyunjin.” Hyunjin moves over to the counter and rests forwards on his elbows with his head in his hands. Changbin twirls his flash around in his free hand and looks up at the other.

“Not long. Thought you were staying with them.”

Changbin shakes his head and takes a sip from his flask. “It's not my place to stay with them.” Hyunjin hums and sits at the table closest table. Seungmin is already sat there and gently kicks Hyunjin's leg.

“Woojin and Chan say thank you” His eyes flicker over to Seungmin who shuffles nervously under his gaze. Seungmin nods and his phone starts to ring. He excuses himself and leaves the shop.

Changbin can hear him talking outside but chooses to ignore him. Hyunjin is sat glaring at him like he's done something wrong. “What's up?” He leans on the countertop with his head tilted.

Hyunjin scoffs and brushes his hair out of his face. “You left your best friend after he was almost blown up to go with a pack of werewolves who you barely know and who could kill you. You didn't even thank Seungmin for finding that boy for them.” He’s keeping his voice level but his words pack a punch. “You like him don't you?”

Changbin squints at him. “Who” 

“You know who. Felix…” He stands up and grabs his and Seungmin's coat from the back of the café. He walks to the door just as Seungmin enters. Hyunjin grabs his arm gently and pulls him out of the shop. Seungmin blinks in confusion and mumbles out a quick ‘goodbye’ before he's dragged down the street and around the corner by a fuming Hyunjin. 

“Fuck.” Changbin throws his empty flask at the wall. It smashes and leaves a dent in the wall from how hard he threw it. He slams his hands on the countertop and feels the bones in his fingers break. Changbin cries out in anger and slides his back against the inside of the counter with his knees tucked up to his chest. The bones start healing in his hands and he curls them over the top his knees.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this update! I know its not been as quick as the others. Ive been pre occupied with Uni work and social life. The weather has been nice over the end of the week so I went out to enjoy what little sun we had. Thank you for sticking with this fic so far and leaving such nice comments! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on instagram @ hiro_draws  
> and tumblr @ hirodrawsthings  
> <3


	5. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the nice comments on this story so far! 
> 
> Mild warning for blood drinking near the end of the chapter. If it makes anyone uncomfortable the scene starts at "They head into the woods out of sight" 
> 
> and ends at "There's twigs snapping behind.."

Changbin manages to pick himself off the floor of the cafe around 1am and crawls upstairs and into his room. He lays on his back staring up at the dark roof of his room. Having an immortal life span has its perks but losing friends over the years is always the hardest. But this is the first time Changbins ever truly felt alone.

Sure he's ignoring Felix but choice and the thing with Hyunjin is also his fault.. But maybe it's best that they are out of his life. Now he doesn't have to watch them die. He sighs and rolls onto his front with his head buried in his pillow. He stretches his arm out and feels around for his phone on the bedside table and squints when the brightness of the screen fills the room.

‘Two new messages’ It reads and Changbin slides the screen open to read them. The first is from an unknown number.

 

(UNKNOWN NUMBER)

“ _This_ _is Seungmin, Hyunjin gave me your number_  
 _to let you know that he won’t be coming into work_  
 _for a while.._

_Also, its okay. Don’t get too worried about what he_   
_said I’m not bothered, was happy to help. :)”_

He saves the number on his phone and opens the next text.

“She’s back” Is all it says, its signed off with a ‘H.’ It's not a registered contact but Changbin knows who it’s from and what it means. He groans and closes his phone, he’ll deal with it later. He closes his eyes and hopes the shitty feeling he's getting will be gone in the morning.

 

Its not. He feels even worse. The sun coming through his window reminds him that he’s fucked things up with his best friend and with Felix. He groans and pulls the covers over his head. Changbin lays there, under the covers, the light from the morning sun giving the inside of his bed a pale blue glow. He listens to his heartbeat, slow that it might be but loud in the stillness of the morning.

He stays there for several minutes trying to fall back asleep but remembers he has a job to do and people to serve so inevitably rolls out of bed and gets ready for work. It's 8am and the cafe was due to open at 7 but it's summer now, no one will be getting up at 7am for a coffee. He flicks the sign on the door to open and sets the kettles to boil.

No one comes to the cafe until lunch time and no one orders anything hot. Most of the customers that filter in through the day are groups of friends decked out in summer wear. Shorts and thing t-shirts. The girls have their hair tied up and sunglasses propped up on their heads. They press their iced tea’s and whatever cool drink they bought against their heads and wander out of the shop and into the sun.

Seungmin comes to the shop later, he's alone but Changbin can see Hyunjin in the shade on the other side of the street. There's a silver necklace around his neck that matches the one Hyunjin used to wear. Seungmin catches his gaze and looks out at hyunjin too before turning to face Changbin.

“Sorry about him.” He scratches his face awkwardly and slides his money over the counter to pay for the drinks he ordered for himself and Hyunjin.

“Tell him I’m sorry.”

Seungmin takes a sip of his drink “You should probably tell him yourself, he’s your best friend after all.” He smiles “C’ya” and leaves the shop. Changbin watches him walk over to Hyunjin who takes the drink off him. Hyunjin looks up and directly into the shop at Changbin who stares right back. Seungmin waves at him before dragging Hyunjin away with their hands clasped together.

 

The next morning, Changbin is going to fix his fuck ups. He sits up and grabs his phone from the bedside table and opens his messages. He clicks “Seungmin” from his contacts and types out his message.

 

**TO: SEUNGMIN**

“ _Hyunjin finishes class’ today for summer right?”_

 

**FROM: SEUNGMIN**

_“Yes, why? You gonna fix your problem?”_

 

**TO: SEUNGMIN**

_“Ye. What time does he finish”_

  
**FROM: SEUNGMIN**

_“:) :) :) :) :) 3:15 :) :) :) :) :)”_

  
**TO: SEUNGMIN**

_“Thanks.”_

  
**FROM: SEUNGMIN**

_“:)”_

 

Wearing all black in 23 degree heat was not the best option but at least Changbin has a cap to keep the sun from his eyes and the holes in his jeans provide a cool draft in the wind. He finds a wall to rest against in the shade while he waits for Hyunjin.

The campus is packed with people, There's large stone seating areas in the centre of the quad with fake grass on top, there's groups of people sat on picnic blankets with food from the bbq stand to the back of the quad. Some have their books open with bluetooth speakers blasting out whatever songs are in right now.

The door to the building on Changbins left opens and a group of people filter out , Hyunjin follows behind him and spots Changbin when he breaks away from them. He stops walking and glares at him. “What do you want.”

Changbin pushes off the wall and moves closer to Hyunjin. “I came to apologize.”

Hyunjin scoffs and grips his bag tightly in his hand and walks over to an empty bench at the edge of the quad and sits down. Changbin follows and joins him, he notices the finger brace on Hyunjins left hand and looks up at him.

Hyunjin lifts his hand slightly “I broke my fingers when I landed” He rests his hand on his lap.

“I wanted to thank Seungmin too” He looks around for him

“Seungminnie isn't done for another hour…”

“Ah, guess you're stuck with me ‘till then.” Hyunjin cracks a smile at Changbin and leans back against the bench. “Thanks for coming with us, you didn't have to but you did anyway.”

“I went for Seungmin… and you I guess?” Hyunjin leans his head back against the top of the bench and closes his eyes enjoying the sun.

“Thanks..”

Hyunjin hums and cracks and eye open to look at Changbin. “You never answered my question.”

Changbin squints at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You, liking Felix?”

Changbin shakes his head and pulls his cap down slightly hoping the shade provided by it will hide the faint blush creeping up on his face. “Not really.”

Hyunjin bursts out laughing and slaps him gently on the arm. “I wasn't expecting you to give me a proper answer..” He stops laughing and sits up “He's growing on you huh.” CHangbin nods and folds his arms over his chest.

 

“Are you two done with your bromancing now..?” Hyunjin whips around in his seat to see Seungmin stood behind them, his bag over one shoulder and three ice lollies in his hand. He smiles at Hyunjin and then at Changbin who gives him a slight nod to say ‘thank you’.

Seungmin wedges himself between Changbin and Hyunjin and hands them both an ice lolly each. Hyunjin gives him a kiss to the cheek before biting off the end of his ice lolly.

“Does this mean you're going back to work now Hyunjinnie?” Seungmin looks at Hyunjin and then quickly at Changbin.

“You getting bored of me already minnie?”

Changbin scoffs “Get a room you two” He elbows Seungmin in the side gently but knocks his arm and the ice cream ends up around his face. Seungmin turns to glare at Changbin who cant hold back his laughter which triggers the other two to laugh with him.

The three of them sit in the sun eating their ice lollies and watching other students busy past them carrying trays of bbq food.

“Yeh, i'll go back to work.. If you’ll have me.” Hyunjin leans forwards to look past Seungmin at Changbin who now has his cap pulled fully over his face as he leans back in the sun. He tips the cap up to look at Hyunjin.

“Of course.” He holds his fist out and Hyungjin bumps it with his own.

“Now it's you two who need a room.” Seungmin giggles as Hyunjin starts ticking him. Changbin smiles to himself and goes back to enjoying the sun.

 

Being around that many people in one place with beating hearts and blood pumping through their veins reminded that Changbin hasn't fed for over 4 days. He’s been too caught up with fixing his friendship with Hyunjin and the whole drama of finding Jeongin has preoccupied him.

He checks the mini fridge in his room and groans when its empty. He looks at the clock on the wall above his bed. 11pm it reads. Too late to get blood from the hospital, looks like its a snatch, feed, erase kind of night. Changbin grabs his black cap and mask from his bed and puts the cap on. He grabs a thin jacket from the back of his door as he leaves.

There's a night club near the woods So changbin heads there, once he finds someone he can compel them into the woods, feed and make them forget. He waits close by, there's a park on the other side of the street so he sits on the swings and waits for someone to leave and head his way. He’s there for almost an hour before someone reads his way, they are alone which is easier.

Its a young looking guy, he stumbles around slightly drunk and holds onto the fence as he walks. Changbin looks around before following him, he throws own wallet behind the guy.

“Hey! Uh you dropped your wallet.” The guy turns around as Changbin walks over slowly. He took the bait, he leans down to pick it up. Changbin grabs his wrist and the guy looks up.

“You’re going to come with me, pretend like im your date.” The pair stand up and the guy wraps his arm around Changbins waist. It makes him uncomfortable to have a stranger touch him but he's gotta do what he's gotta do to get a decent meal. They head into the woods out of sight from the street and Changbin presses the guy against a tree.

The guy panics and goes to say something but Changbin cuts him off. “Don't move or make a sound.” He leans closer and pulls the guys shirt collar down slightly. He can hear the guys heartbeat loudly and knowing there's blood a few centimetres away from his face he feels his eyes change and his fangs extend.

He pierces the guys neck with his teeth and feels the blood fill his mouth. He makes a noise in content. He keeps feeding until the guys legs start to give out, so he pulls back and wipes his mouth on his shirt. He grabs the guys face in his hands “Forget everything that happened after you left the club” The guy nods and walks away back into town.

 

Theres twigs snapping behind Changbin and he turns around quickly. He can see the outline of a wolf between the trees so he takes a cautious step backwards. The wolf comes out of the shadow of the trees and into the light produced by the moon.

“Felix..”

The wolf growls slightly and looks at the blood around Changbin’s mouth and on his shirt. Changbin tracks his eyes and tries to wipe the blood fully off his mouth. Felix’s bones crack when he shifts back and he brushes his hair out of his eyes.

“What did you do?”

Changbin panics slightly and steps forwards, he's never been caught before by someone he couldn’t compel to forget.

“I needed to feed..”

Felix sighs “Come..” He turns away and heads into the woods, Changbin follows. They end up at the pack house and Changbin stops walking when it comes into view. Felix turns to him.

“I’ll give you a clean shirt.” He walks up to the doro and pushes it open and heads inside. Changbin stands at the edge of the door, pulls on the bottom of his shirt slightly and follows him inside. He stays looking at his feet as he walks and walks into someone who growls deeply at him.

 

He whips his head up and comes face to face with an angry looking Minho whos soft brown eyes were now a glowing angry gold. Changbin steps back slightly and Minho's eyes flicker down to his shirt that's stained with blood. Minho growls louder which draws the attention of the other members in the house. Chan and Jisung appear from another room in the house and Felix appears at the top of the stairs.

“Minho..” Chan moves towards Minho but Changbin raises his hand slightly to signal for him to stop.

Changbin steps closer which prompts Minho to growl louder and more aggressively. It doesn't stop Changbin and he wraps his arms around Minho's body. The wolf freezes and stops growling. Changbin can hear someone, probably Chan or Jisung take a sharp breath and they exhale when Minho's arms wrap around Changbins shoulders .

“I'm sorry your family were killed.” Changbin mumbles into Minhos shoulder but the wolf hears him anyway.

“Its okay.” Minho pats Changbins back gently and pulls back. Changbin takes a step back and Minho smiles down at him, Jisung comes up behind him and rubs his arm gently.

“Bin.” Felix holds up a t-shirt from where he's sat on the top step. Changbin looks over and nods. He turns to look back at Minho and Jisung, catching Chan's eye from the couch and smiles slightly as he goes up the stairs to join Felix.

The freckles wolf stands when he gets closer and moves to stand by a door which Changbin assumes is the bathroom. He takes the shirt from Felix’s hand and goes into the bathroom to get changed.

Felix is only slightly taller than Changbin but the shirt is huge, it stops mid thigh and the sleeves go to his elbows so he folds them over slightly. Changbin opens the door, his bloody shirt in his hands. “What do you want me to do with this?” He holds it up and waves it around slightly.

“Stop wafting it around it stinks of blood.” Felix grabs it from his hand and throws it into the wash basket behind Changbins head. “C’mon.” Felix heads to his room with Changbin tailing behind him. “You can stay the night”

Felix sits on one side of the bed and pulls back the covers. Changbin looks around the room for somewhere to lay. Felix catches his gaze and pats the bed beside him. “I’ll shift if it makes you uncomfortable…”

Changbin sits on the other side of the bed and Felix shuffles closer. There's a slight brush of touch against Changbins fingers, he doesn't look down but he knows its Felix’s hand. He moves his hand so his and Felix’s hands are entwined. He squeezes gently and lays back against the pillows. Felix joins him and turns to face him. He turns his head slightly to look at him.

“Goodnight Fe..” Changbin smiles at him. Felix smiles back and closes his eyes, his eyelashes rest gently on the freckles under his eyes. Changbin gives their hands a light squeeze and soon he’s asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. [EXTRA] Soft Minsung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa thank you for the kind comments on the previous chapter I really appreciate the love for this story so far!
> 
> This is a kinda filler chapter, I want to add some more dept into the background relationships alongside ChangLix. These short filler chapters might appear later onto where I go back and build up background relationship from the previous chapter. 
> 
> So with that in mind, these scene takes place after Changbin and Felix leave up stairs. It focus around Minho and Jisung. Pre warning, there is mild talk about violence! Not too much just a little mention! 
> 
> Thank you, happy readings!

Jisung watches Changbin follow Felix up the stairs and around the corner to the bedrooms from where he's stood behind Minho. The wolf is shaking, his hands are balled into fists at his side so tightly so his knuckles are turning white. Jisung reaches forwards and gently rubs his hand up and down Minho's arm trying to comfort him.

He visibly relaxes under Jisungs touch and turns slightly to face him. Hyosung moves his arm to wrap it around Minho's shoulder to pull him down into a hug. There's a warm puff of breath as Minho breathes out onto the skin peeking out over Jisungs shirt collar. 

“C’mon.” He slides his hands down Minho's arms to link their finger together and pulls them up the stairs to their shared room. The door is pushed open gently with his foot and they make their way to the bed where they perch on the end side by side. Once seated, Minho leans all his weight against Jisungs side who wraps one arm over his shoulder and the other around his waist. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Minho’s quiet for a few moments but mumbles out what sounds like a ‘Maybe’” 

Jisung’s body hits the bed with a soft thump as Minho pushes them both down to lay flat back against the sheets. They shuffle around until they have their heads propped up on the pillows at the head of the bed. Jisung has changed positions and has his head resting on Minho's chest who has his arm draped over the youngers chest. 

“I don't remember much.. I think I've just blocked most of it out.” His voice is soft and quiet as he speaks, there's a gentle rumble in his chest that vibrates as he speaks quietly. “It's not like we weren't doing anything different to what we normally do. We would always take a holiday after exams were finished. We booked out a cabin by the lake and went to sleep. My parents had the main bedroom to themselves and I was asleep on the couch.” his breath hitches as he speaks and Jisung runs his thumb over the back of the wolfs hand to comfort him. 

“They were so quiet, I didn't even hear them come in.. I just remember my parents calling out for me and then there was nothing. I sat up and this.. Thing.. Came out of their room covered in their blood. It was the guy who owned the cabins.” He scoffs and shakes his head “I guess that's how he managed to get in. He just came at me, fangs out and bit me. He left me to die on that floor with my parents.. And then Woojin found me.” He moves his hand to touch his side. 

“Is that where Woojin gave you the bite?” 

Minho nods his head, not trusting his voice. He closes his eyes and tightens his hold around Jisung and pulls him closer to kiss the top of his head. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Jisungs voice is soft and he kisses Minho's cheek gently who smiles slightly under the touch. 

 

“Felix has asked me before if I’d want to be a werewolf.” Minho cracks and eye open to look down at Jisung. “I said no every time. I’d probably change my mind If I was dying.” 

Minho hums “Only because you’re going to die?” 

Jisung shakes his head slightly and tucks it down against his chest. “Nah, it's because I’d lose you.” There's a blush creeping up Jisungs face and his ears are starting to turn a bright red. Minho grins and ticks him until Jisung cries with laughter. 

“I wouldn't want to lose you too.” He presses a light kiss to Jisung’s mouth and they both grin against each other.


	7. Blooming Friendship

There's a warm presence beside -more like on top- of Changbin when he drifts into the land of the living the following morning. His nose twitches when something gently brushes against it. He cracks and eye open and sleepily blinks down at the body on his chest. There's a head of sandy hair splayed across his chest. Felix breathes slowly, his chest rises with every breath.    
  
Changbin lifts a hand and runs it through Felix’s hair gently. The boy shuffles slightly and blinks up at Changbin.    
  
“Morning’” He smiles softly and rubs his eyes.    
  
Changbin drops his hand from Felix hair and rests it on the bed beside him. Felix shuffles off Changbins chest and sits up at the side of the bed. His hair sticks up at the side and he tries to flatten it down, Changbin chuckles when Felix gives up with a pout.    
  
“I smell breakfast.. You coming?” He stands up and opens the curtains. Changbin slides off the bed and straightens his shirt out and follows Felix downstairs into the kitchen. 

  
  


The entire pack is here, sat around in the living room with plates of breakfast food on their laps.    
  
“Mornin’ Lix.” Chan waves a fork at them when they walk past. Jeongin is sat on the floor between Chans legs and smiles up at them. To changbins surprise, Minho does a small hello wave too.    
  
They get to the kitchen and where Woojin is plating up some food, he smiles and offers the two of them plates of food. Felix gives Woojin a awkward bear hug before grabbing the plate and running off to the living room. Changbin watches him run past and looks back to Woojin whos still holding out a plate of food, he takes it and thanks him awkwardly.   
  
“Now you and Felix have fixed your problems, you are welcome here all the time.” He pats Changbin on the shoulder and joins the rest of the pack in the living room. Changbin watches from the doorway before moving in to join them.    
  
He sits on the floor beside one of the arm chairs, Jeongin pokes his head out from the side and grins at him, braces on full display. “You two sounded comfortable this morning” He leans closer and whispers to him.    
  
Changbin spares him a quick glance and stabs his food with his fork. Jeongin giggles and buries himself back into Chan who leans down and hugs him.    
  
There's a clock on the wall to the side of the room and Changbin glances over it, he stands up quickly when he sees the time. “Shit I’ve got work.” He shuffles on the spot looking for a place to put his plate, Minho wafts his hand at him and takes the plate from him.    
  
Changbin grabs his jacket from where its draped over the banister of the stairs and slips it on. “Uh thanks for the food” He opens the door and sprints out.    
  
Felix blinks at the space he once was and stands up heading to the door. “Lix..” Woojin speaks up and Felix turns around to look at him, Woojin doesn’t say anything else but nods slightly and smiles at him.    
  
Theres footsteps getting faster and closer to Changbin and he turns around as Felix barrels into him knocking them both to the ground. Changbin lands on his back and wraps his arms around Felix softening his landing when they hit the ground.    
  
“Ouch..”    
  
Felix looks up and his hair hangs in his face and he blows it up so he can see. Their faces are inches apart and they blink at each other.  Felix sits up so he's perched on Changbins lap his hands on the others shoulders.    
  
“Sorry..” He grins and his eyes form mini half moons under his fringe. “I’ll walk with you to class.”    
  
They walk side by side and there's the light brush of Felix’s hand so Changbin links their fingers together. Felix looks down at their hands and back up to Changbin who smiles at him and squeeze their hands gently.    
  
“I wanted to ask, how did you become a werewolf? I heard you could be turned multiple ways..”    
  
“I was born a wolf, most of us are. Minho is the only turned wolf.” Changbin hums in response. “We age once every 5 years after our first shift. Our first shift is very painful” He gives a physical wince and continues “It happens between the ages of 21 and 16. Woojin’s first shift was when he was 14, mine was last year..”    
  
They get to the shop and Changbin unlocks the door and they both enter. Felix unlinks their hands and sits down at the nearest table.    
  
“And Minho?”    
  
“Uh..” Felix looks away awkwardly. “He should probably tell you himself..”    
  
Changbin nods and sighs when he looks down at the safe under the. “Shit..” He runs a hand through his hair.   
  
“Whats up.?” Felix tilts his head like a little puppy.    
  
“I need to go to the hospital for blood.”    
  
Felix’s mouth forms a ‘O’ shape and he rests his head on his hand on top of the table. “Do you need to feed, like right now?”    
  
Changbin shrugs “I should probably, it's easier if I take it in little bits instead of one go.”    
  
Felix moves out of his chair and walks over to the counter beside Changbin and climbs on the marble top bedside him. His knee kicks Changbin in the arm as he jumps up but he doesn't say anything. Felix rolls up the sleeve of his hoodie and hands it out in front of Changbin who blinks down at it in confusion.    
  
“Drink.”    
  
Changbin shakes his head and pushes Felix arm away gently, rolling down the sleeve as he does so. Felix drops his arm into his lap and tilts his head in confusion.    
  
“Werewolf blood will kill me, just like a bite wound.” 

 

There's a blush creeping up Felix’s face in embarrassment and he looks away at his feet which are swinging out slightly in front of him. Changbiun elbows him in the side playfully and Felix looks up.    
  
“So if a werewolf bit will kill you… why be my friend..?”    
  
Changbin shrugs “kinda hoped that in being your friend, you’d be less likely to bite me.” He smirks and Felix scoffs. He leans close to Changbin’s face and snaps his teeth, mimicking a bite. Changbin laughs and shoves him back gently.    
  
They both laugh quietly and settle into a comfortable silence. Felix sits on top of the countertop, pressed against Changbins side who leans on his elbows looking out of the window. Changbin lifts his arm up and pats Felix on the high gently, the wolf looks down with an eyebrow raised.    
  
“Hm?”    
  
Changbin wiggles his fingers like he's asking for something. “Give me your phone.”    
  
Felix don't question him and digs around in his front pocket for his phone. He pulls it out and slaps it down onto the palm of Changbins outstretched hand. He flicks it around and slides it open.    
  
“No password?” He smirks and presses a few icons on the screen, types something in and hands it back to Felix locked again.    
  
Felix is still looking at him like a confused puppy so Changbin speaks up. “My number.”    
  
“Oh, I didn't think a grandad like you would know how to use technology.. How old are you anyway like 400 years old?”     
  
Changbin digs his elbow into Felix side harder this time “Brat, I’m 18… I've just been around 163 years or so.”    
  
There's the feeling of his hair being ruffled around and Felix has his hand picking at the strands of hair on Changbins hair. “I'm surprised there's no grey hairs..”  Changbin moves away with a scowl which triggers Felix into a full blown, body shaking laugh.    
  
There's a vibration in the pocket of his jacket and he pulls his phone out, Felix looks over his shoulder at the screen.    
  
  
  
**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** ****  
****  
_ She knows where you are. _ __  
__ -H   
  
  
Felix rests his head lightly on Changbisn shoulder and his breath hits the side of Changbin’s neck in warm puffs. “Whos that from?”    
  
“An old friend.” Changbin locks his phone and shoves it in his pocket and sighs. He sees felix eye him suspiciously from the corner of his eye.    
  
“Whos looking for you?”    
  
Changbin shrugs Felix off his shoulder and goes to the door at the bottom of the stairs. “Trouble..” He nods at the door. “Coming?”    
  
Felix shrugs and hops the counter, following the vampire up the stairs and out of sight of the watchful eyes downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this stranger that keeps texting Changbin? Who are they talking about? 
> 
> Would you guys be up for another couple chapter like the previous one of Minsung. will be Hyunmin this time!


	8. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has alot of description of violence throughout so please be warned.

The pair settle down on the couch in front of the tv once again, Changbin pulls the small table forwards so they can prop their feet up as they sit back and watch whatever is on.    
  
“Do you go to the Uni?” Felix prods the pile of books on the end of the table gently with his toe.    
  
“I've been to University several times.  But as of now, no.” Changbin flicks through the TV channels and lands on a show called Teen Wolf. He scoffs and puts it on.    
  
Felix settles back into the couch and leans over slightly to rest his head on Changbins shoulder. Changbin’s eyes flicker down to the wolf quickly and drift back up to the flashing images on the screen.    
  
They manage to get through several episodes of the teen show before turning it off. Their eyes are burning from lack of sleep and both close their eyes once the room is plunged into darkness. Felix burts into a fit of giggles and tries to hide them behind his hand but the vibrations rattle through Changbin.    
  
“What's so funny..?”    
  
“Imagine..” Felix’s laughter cuts him off and he calms himself down before continuing. “Imagine if i was that kind of werewolf. Huge ass sideburns and no eyebrows.” He grins and laughs again curling his body into Changbisn chest. Changbin laughs along with him gently.    
  
“Your face is too pretty for that.”  Changbin's boyd tenses up but Felix doesn't notice and continues to laugh.    
  
“Imagine Minho like that! Jisung would be terrified..” With all the laughing he’s been doing, he’s slipped down Changbins chest to have his head resting on Changbin’s lap. He rolls over onto his back and up looks up at the other who stares down at him.    
  
Felix looks so beautiful like this, Changbin thinks. The wolf has his eyes closed, slightly curved from the smile still plastered on his face. His eye lashes rest gently on his freckled cheeks and his hair is splayed out behind him like a fluffy halo. The light from the window to the right of them shines a soft golden light over his skin giving him a warm glow.    
  
Changbin’s fingers twitch, tempted to run them gently over Felix’s face but he stops himself. He closes his eyes and wills the feeling to go away and when he opens them again, Felix has one eye open and he’s looking up at Changbin with a curious expression etched over his features.   
  
Fuck, he’s smitten.   
  
  
  
Changbin lifts his hand up slightly, just enough to reach the top of Felix head and combs his fingers through the golden hair gently. Felix smiles up at him gently and closes his eye again.   
  
“Are you into guys?”    
  
The sudden question catches Changbin of guard and his fingers pull roughly on a not in Felix hair.   
  
“Uh..”    
  
Felix chuckles “Sorry, random question..”    
  
Changbin shrugs even though Felix cant see him. He hopes he will feel the movement. “I think I’ve lived too long to only date girls.. So yeah.” He smiles to himself with his eyes focused on the relaxed boy on his lap.   
  
“When I was originally alive, same sex couples were hugely frowned upon, some people were killed for it. So I’d bury any feelings I had towards guys. Then when I died and moved towns, I thought I’m not getting any older so why not live my life the way I want.. I mean I had a crush on Hyunjin when I first met him, that kid looks like a damn model.” His voice gets quiet as he trails off.   
  
Felix hums and turns slightly in Changbin’s lap to face him more. Changbin shuffles down on the couch so his body is flatter for Felix to rest on.    
  
“I like you Binnie..” Felix’s breathing evens out and hes asleep..   
  
  
  
  
Changbin stares down in shock and confusion. Did he hear that right? He blinks a few times and reaches up to feel how warm his face has become. He shakes his head. Felix probably said that because he was tired. He sighs and reaches down to brush the strands of hair from Felix’s face that now rest over his eye as he rolled over.    
  
He rests his head back on the top of the couch and looks over at his empty bed at the far end of the room beside the window, and back down to the boy in his lap. He slips one arm under the wolf’s head and the under his legs and stands up carefully. He walks slowly to his bed trying not to wake Felix up and lays him down gently. He pulls the blanket from the foot of the bed and covers him with it.     
  
“Night Fe..”    
  
  
  
  
In the morning, Changbin is awake first if the sound of Felix’s soft heartbeat is anything to go off. He stretches his arms over his head, there's a twinge of pain in his lower back. I guess that's what you get from sleeping on a couch all night.    
  
He sits up and scratches his head and looks over at the bed. Felix is facing away from him peacefully. Changbin pulls his phone out of his pocket.    
  
  
__   
**UNKNOWN NUMBER** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _ Sorry Bin. She found me. _ __   
_ She’s coming for you next.  _ __   
_ Goodbye.  _ __   
__   
_ -H _ __   
__   
__   
“Shit.” Changbim mumbles quietly and presses the call button next to the number at the top of the screen. It rings a few times and goes quiet, there's some shuffling on the other end of the phone and a woman speaks up.    
  
“ _ You’re too late. _ ” The woman chuckles slightly and inhales sharply.  _ “Your friend can't answer right now as I’ve already ripped his throat out. Sorry~”  _   
  
Changbin can hear the smile in her voice but he stays quiet.    
  
_ “I’m coming to see you soon Changbinnie~ You might want to keep that mongrel of yours on a tight lead if I was you.. Bye for now.”  _ She blows a kiss into the phone and hangs up.    
  
Changbin grips his phone tightly and throws it at the wall, its smashes and wakes Felix up with a start. Felix blinks at Changbin whos glaring at the wall where he threw his phone with a tight jaw and his fist clenched at his sides.    
  
The wolf slides out of the bed and cautiously makes his way to Changbin, he reaches his arm out as he gets closer and presses his hand gently against Changbins fist. It works, and snaps Changbin out of whatever trance he was in. His gaze softens as he turns to look at Felix.    
  
“What happened?” Felix links their fingers together and squeezes gently.    
  
“The last of my sire line is dead.” Felix tilts head not understanding so Changbin explains further. “People I’ve turned over the years. I only turned 5 people, he was the last.”    
  
“Oh.. How did you meet them?” Changbin feels himself being tugged over to the bed and sits down on the side of the bed, Felix sits beside him.    
  
“He was some kid caught up in the middle of the 2nd world war. Poor kid had been shot in the friggin eye and was dying. He was so young I couldn't let him die.. So, i fed him my blood and snapped his neck.. I took him back to where I was staying and waited for him to wake. I taught him the basics and left. I ran into him a few years ago and gave him my number, told him to call if he needed help..” He sighs and hangs his head.    
  
Felix pulls Changbin into a side hug with his head resting at the back of Changbin’s neck. “I’m sorry to hear you lost him.”    
  
There's a frantic knock on the bedroom door which breaks their moment of peace. They both look up as the door opens and a very pale looking Hyunjin sticks his head around the door.   
  
“Bin, you need to get downstairs right now.” His eyes flick to Felix and back to Changbin. Changbin squeezes Felix knee gently and stands up.    
  
“Stay here.”    
  
“Bu-”    
  
“Felix.” Changbin shoots him a stern glare and the wolf nods slightly shuffling back onto the bed and pulls out his phone.    
  
Changbin follows Hyunjin down the stairs. Hyunjin stops three stairs to the end and angles his body for Changbin to squeeze past. Whatever is in the cafe clearly has Hyunjin scared.    
  
There's a woman at the front of the shop, her back is to the two boys. What makes Changbin stop is the body at the womans feet. They’re on the side with a bite mark in their neck. Changbin motions for Hyunjin to go back upstairs and he does. The woman turns around at the retreating footsteps and it makes Changbins body turn cold.    
  
She's got blood around her mouth from the body on the floor. Her face is pale with dark eyes and she grins at Changbin when she sees him. “Hello Binnie~”  She does a little wave with her hand and Changbin glares at her in anger.    
  
“What the hell did you do.” His eyes flicker to the body on the floor and back up to her.    
  
“Not happy to see me?” She pouts and drops her shoulders in a sad motion.    
  
Changbin hears footsteps behind him and Felix’s sent fills his nose. He doesnt turn around but holds his hand out to stop him getting close.    
  
“Oh you brought your pet..  __ Goodie ~” There's a singing tone to her voice as she speaks but her happy smile is replaced with an evil smirk. She drags her fingers over the counter and grabs a cup from behind it. She smashes it on the counter and picks up one of the shards.    
  
“Bin.. who is this.” Felix sounds scared, his voice shakes as he speaks.    
  
The woman frowns and spends the shard in her fingers. She flings it at Changbin but it skims his face clicking the skin open on his cheek and hit Felix behind him. It hits Felix straight in the chest and he stumbles back on the step holding his wound.    
  
“Binnie didn't tell you?” She pouts “I’m his sire, I made him.” She grins and her teeth are stained red with blood. 


	9. [EXTRA] Soft Hyunmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah thanks for all the comments on the previous two chapters you guys just blew up like damn. I appreciate all the love!
> 
> Heres a short soft Hyunmin for those who were waiting!

“-Jin I pay you to work not check your phone.” Changbin grabs one of the plastic forks from the side of the counter and flings it at Hyunjins head, it bounces off and lands on the floor at his feet. Hyunjin pockets his phone and looks up blinking. 

“Sorry what?”

Changbin rolls his eyes and sighs running a hand through his hair. “Go home, or go to Seungmin, I’m guessing that’s who you’re texting..” He throws the cleaning towel over his shoulder and goes into the back room. 

“He hasn’t texted me all day…” Changbin can hear the pout in his friends voice. 

“Maybe he’s busy, like you should have been.” He comes out the back room and unfastens Hyunjins apron for him and pushes him gently to the door. “Go.” 

Hyunjin smiles slightly and takes off into a jog down the street.

 

“Babe? I’m home” 

Hyunjin kicks the door closed behind him as he enters Seungmins dorm room. The curtains are closed even though it's still light out. The tv is on, there's some random teen drama playing on the screen in a quiet volume. The microwave beeps a few times like its calling out to be turned off. Hyunjin can see a plate of leftovers on the dish inside it light up by the dingy yellow light inside. 

“Minnie?”

There's no sign of Seungmin anywhere in the living room and tiny kitchen so Hyunjin checks the bedroom off to the left. The blackout curtains are drawn and Hyunjin stubs it toe on the dresser as he walks in. He can see the faint outline of Seungmin sat up on the bed with his back to him.  
There's candles dotted around the room, there's a few propped up on the bed head and some on the window will and dresser. 

“Minnie?” He speaks softly just incase Seungmin’s fallen asleep sitting up. Seungmin turns his head to look at Hyunjin over his shoulder. 

The candles create a soft glow that are reflected in the circle lenses of the glasses propped up on Seungmins nose. Hyunjin walks over and runs his hand through the others hair gently and kisses his forehead. 

“I didn’t hear you come in..” There’s a large leather bound book perched in Seungmin’s lap and he slides it off onto his pillows as he shuffles around to face Hyunjin who sits down beside him. 

“What were you doing?” Hyunjin tilts his head slightly and looks down at the book on the bed, the pages are in latin and there’s a few symbols scattered around the pages. Seungmin reaches out to run his hand over the page and flicks through several pages. 

Seungmin hums and leans back against Hyunjins chest who wraps an arm around his waist. “Just looking at some new spells.” Hyunjin presses a kiss to the tops of his head. 

“Anything good?” 

“Maybe.” Seungmin sits up, still leaning slightly against Hyunjin and stretches his hand out to one of the nearby candles. “Incendia”

The flame from the candles rise up off the wiks and form together in a large ball in front of their faces. Hyunjin stares in awe as Seungmin rotates his hand slightly and the ball separates into small flaming butterflies which fly around their heads. One, slightly larger than the other lands on Seungmins outstretched finger and transforms to a cat that crawls around his hand before fading away along with the others. 

Seungmin giggles softly and leans back into Hyunjins arms. “Tah-dah” 

Hyunjin pulls Seungmin fully against his chest and hugs him tightly. “That was really pretty.. Just like you.” 

There’s a gently slap on Hyunjins arm from Seungmin who’s face has turned a deep shade of red. “Smooth”


	10. [EXTRA] How did you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a short, filler chapter today. I had this written a few days ago and was going to post it yesterday, but seen as it was my birthday my friends dragged me outside.
> 
>  
> 
> This follows the UK schooling system where you're in highschool ages 11-15. Then college 15-17 and then finally university 17-21/22

_**-Takes place a year and a half ago-** _

 

It's a usual Friday afternoon. Hyunjin and Changbin are together, lounging about on the battered leather couch in the basement of Hyunjin’s parents house. The basement is decked out with a few ratty couches, the seats are worn down so much, they're pretty much sitting on the framework. The floor is covered in a pale carpet, there's patches of stains from spilled drinks mostly around the foot of the couches, the boys cover them up with pillows when Hyunjin’s mom comes down throughout the day.

This basement has been there space for years now. There's a tv propped up on a wooden tv cabinet. A small collection of DVDs and video games sits on the shelves underneath it. There’s half a bowl of plain crisps on the couch between them and a few empty cans of coke at their feet.

Changbin has the controller for Hyunjin’s xbox in his hands and is playing through a level of Assassin's creed while Hyunjin lays on his back with his head on Changbins lap, scrolling on his phone. After the third time Changbin’s character is killed by a higher level enemy he drops the remote onto the couch beside his legs and leans back, resting his head on the top of the sofa. Hyunjin tilts his phone to look at his friend over the top.

Hyunjin locks his phone and it flops onto the couch, he stretches his hand over and wiggles his fingers in the direction of the remote. “Gimmie..” Changbin nudges it over and Hyunjin picks it up starting the game again.

The pair sit quietly, taking it in turns to defeat the templars. It gets to Hyunjins turn again and he pauses the game. Changbin looks down in confusion. Hyunjin sighs, runs his hand through his hair and sits up. He leans back against the couch and rolls his head to the side to look at Changbin.

“How did you know you were gay.?”

The question stuns Changbin slightly. He never thought of Hyunjin as anything other than straight. He’s seen his friend flirt with many girls. Being alive- kinda- as long as he has, he probably should have been more open minded..

Changbin suffles to turn his body to face Hyunjin, he rests an arm over the back of the couch with his head resting on his elbow. He tucks his knees up to his chest in a more comfortable position.

“Growing up, I was told that dating and having feelings for girls was the normal thing to do and it's something that should be expected. So, in highschool I tried dating a girl. My friends would ask me who I had a crush on and I’d pick the first girl that came to mind. I knew for a while that I didn't want to date them, but to keep up to the norm and to… fit in, i’d have to. I tried to force myself into having feelings for girls..”

Hyunjin nods and Changbin continues.

“Once I got to college, I had moved towns so I started again. I was sick and tired of trying to force myself to feel something I knew I wouldn't feel. I was lonely and depressed. Then I met this guy and everything I tried to force myself to feel towards a girl surfaced for him. I think that's when I knew.”

Hyunjin stays quiet and tucks his knees up to his chest tightly, mimicking Changbins position. He plays with the frayed edges of the rips in his jeans and keeps his head down.

“I think I might be Bi.. There's this guy in my English class.. He’s got red hair and kinda looks like a puppy..” There's a small smile edging its way onto Hyunjins face as he speaks. Changbin kicks him in the leg gently making Hyunjin lookup.

Changbin smiles at him, and all the tension on Hyunjins fades away. He moves closer to lay back in his original position. He grabs a pillow from the end of the couch and sticks it under his head as he lays back on Changbins lap.

“What's his name?”

Hyunjin smiles, there's a blush creeping up his face. “Seungmin..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. 'Go gays'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAnd we return to the main story~

Changbin doesnt turn around to check on Felix. Having his back turned leaves him vulnerable and he needs to avoid that at all costs around her. He can hear Felix breathing in pain as he tried to pull out the shard of pot. The wolf’s breathing stutters and there's a clatter on the step. Changbin assumes Felix managed to pull it out.   
  
Rose smiles and it gives Changbin goosebumps. Felix holds onto the wall beside him for support.   
  
“Your dog is a tough one huh..” She twirls another piece of broken post between her fingers before launching it Felix again. Changbin catches it mid air before it hits Felix and flings it back. Rose dodges it just in time and only gets a small scratch on her cheek. The wound heals and she glares in anger.   
  
“You’re lucky you missed..” She growls and throws another cup at her feet in a fit of rage.   
  
“What do you want Rose.” Changbin grits his teeth and lifts his arm up to stop Felix moving forwards.   
  
  
“I came back for you.” She grins, there's blood on her teeth and her tongue swipes over them cleaning it off. “You live in a town that is aware of what you are but chooses to ignore it out of clear ignorance. We’re going to change that.”     
  
Changbin narrows his eyes in a glare. “I’m not helping you with anything.”   
  
She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, wipes the remains of the blood from around her mouth with a handkerchief she pulls out of her sleeve and turns to the door. “By the time I’m done with you, you'll be begging for my help.”  The bell chimes over her head as she leaves the shop.   
  
Felix sits on the steps behind Changbin who grits his teeth in anger. “That bitch..” His shoulders stoop and he turns to face Felix. There's a patch of blood on the front of his T-shirt and his hands are stained red. The small piece of pot sits at his feet and he kicks it away across the floor of the cafe.   
  
  
  
The pair head upstairs after Changbin does a quick clean up of the blood on the floor. They drag the body into the back room to deal with once its dark. Once upstairs, Changbin points Felix to the bathroom for him to clean his hands and change into a clean shirt.  Once Felix is clean, he joins Changbin in his bedroom. The vampire is laid flat out on his bed looking up at the ceiling but turns his head when the bed dips beside him.   
  
Felix sighs and closes his eyes. “So, she made you huh?”   
  
Changbin groans and rolls his eyes even though Felix cant see him. “Took me almost 30 years later, after I had turned to find her. More like she found me.. She was worse back then because it was easier to cover up missing people.”   
  
Felix hums in response and rolls over so his head rests on Changbins chest. Changbin wraps an arm around the wolfs waist gently.   
  
“‘’M gonna take a nap..” Felix’s voice is quiet as he speaks and his breathing evens out as he falls asleep.   
  
“All you do is sleep..” Changbin runs a hand gently through Felix hair. There's a warm feeling that makes its way through his chest. Maybe he’s falling in love.   
  
He rests his head back against the sheets on his bed and tightens his hold around Felix and soon he’s asleep too.   
  
  
  


Changbins eyes shoot open around an hour later. He groans quielty and rolls his head to look at the sleeping body beside him. He carefully pulls his arm out from under Felix head and climbs out of bed.   
  
Once down in the cafe, he checks to make sure the door and shutters are locked down and opens the door to the backroom. The dead body of rose’s victim lays with his neck snapped on the floor. Changbin sighs and grabs the dolly from the corner. The dolly’s never used much, only for carting around boxes of tea and pastries that are delivered to the shop. He does his best to load the body upright and wheels it out the back.  
  
There’s a large field to the back of the shop, its overgrown with weeds and there’s a mesh fence the entire way round. Changbin pulls back part of the fence, enough to wheel the body under and drops it to the ground. He grabs the shovel he brought with him and starts to dig a grave big enough for the body to be put in.   
  
He checks the body for a form of identification and finds nothing. Whoever this guy was, Rose didn’t want anyone to know.   
  
Once the grave is dug he places the body inside and covers it up. There’s some flowers to the side of the fence which he picks and lays on top of the dirt mound.  
  
  
Changbin heads back afterwards and changes his clothes so the stench of dirt and death doesn't wake Felix up. He slides into bed once done and is soon asleep.

  
  
  
  
Changbin wakes up first a few hours later. He turns his head carefully towards the window to see the sun setting behind the trees in the distance. Sunset is Changbins favorite time of day. When he’s been busy at work or when he’s feeling a little shit from the bad blood the setting sun reminds him that tomorrow will be different. It's a calming feeling that he looks forwards to most days.   
  
Felix shuffles lightly and it snaps Changbin out of his daydream. The wolf blinks up at him and there's a sleepy smile that makes his way onto his face. Sleepy Felix is a look that gives Changbin that warm feeling.   
  
“Wut time is it..?” Felix sits up and looks around at the window. Changbin shrugs   
  
“6ish I’m guessing.”   
  
“A’right..” Felix flops back on the bed and Changbin wobbles with the motion.   
  
“Get up, I'll make us some food..”

  


Felix groans and sits up. Changbin grabs him by the hand and pulls him off the bed and into the kitchen down the hall. He pulls a chair out by the two person table and Felix sits down while Changbin digs around for something to make. He pulls out two cups of instant ramen and boils the kettle.   
  
“This will have to do.”  He turns around once the water is boiled and pours it into the cups. AS he waits for the noodles to softens he turns around to Felix.   
  
Felix is looking away out the window to his left. It makes Changbins heart skip a beat. The sun is at the right height to cast a golden light through the window. He looks so peaceful. His hair falls over his left eye and his chin, propped up on his hand causes his lips to form a gently pout. His freckles stand out more, highlighted in the golden glow of the sunset.   
  
Changbin’s never fallen so fast for someone he barely knows. Felix is everything Changbin is missing. The warmth in his heart. A friend. Felix looks so good sitting there, doing nothing. Changbin could kiss him.   
  
  
  
  
But he doesn't.   
  
He stays looking at Felix until the wolf turns to him catching his eye. Felix smiles and his eyes form half moons and it causes Changbins face to heat up but he blames it on the steam of the noodles. He turns around to calm himself and puts the pots of noodles on the table and sits down facing the wolf. Felix digs his chopsticks around in the noodles and starts shoveling them into his mouth.   
  
“Are you gonna share or..?” There’s a voice at the doorway that makes Changbin and Felix jump slightly. Hyunjin leans against the door frame with his hands crossed over his chest. He raises and eyebrow when the pair look at him.   
  
“I forgot you were here..” Changbin nudges his own, un-touched bowl of noodles towards Hyunjin who scoffs and takes it. He shuffles back slightly and perches himself on the countertop.

  
  
Hyunjin and Felix finish their noodles and leave the empty pots by the bin. Changbin goes to his room and they follow. Hyunjin claims a seat on the couch and pulls out his phone.   
  
“Sure make yourself comfortable.” Changbin ruffles Hyunjins hair as he walks past to sit on his bed. Felix lingers by the door, unsure of where to sit. His eyes flicker to the empty spot on the couch and then to the empty bed beside Changbin.   
  
Changbin catches his gaze and pats the bed beside him, Felix shuffles over and sits beside him.   
  
“I’m gonna invite Seungmin over.” Hyunjin lifts his phone up and wiggles it in the air before dropping it into his lap. He lays flat on the couch with his feet hooked over the arm and turns on the Tv.   
  
  
  
  
Seungmin turns up half an hour later, Hyunjin brings him up from the cafe and he drops a duffle bag at the end of the couch. “I have food.” He pulls out several packets of snacks and throws them in the direction of Felix and Changbin. “Hi Felix.” Felix gives him a small wave.   
  
Seungmin takes the empty seen beside Hyunjin and lays with his head resting on his shoulder. Hyunjin turns on the newest episode of Teen wolf which makes Felix giggle. Changbin starts laughing with him, the memory from earlier coming to mind.  The pair move to sit on the floor by the couch to get a better view of the screen. Felix opens a bag of crips and starts munching away.   
  
  
  
_“Go find some girls, get into trouble.. Live a little.” Coach finstock pats corey and mason on the shoulder playfully as they walk down the hallway to the main doors of the school._   
  
_The two teens look at the coach with confused expressions. “We’re gay..”_   
  


“Same..” Felix mumbles under his breath and Changbin whips his head to the side to look at him. Felix see’s him out of the corner of his eye and turns to wink at him and grins.

  
  
_“Even better, go gays”_   
  
  
“Go gays.” Felix makes a fighting fist to copy the coach. Changbin blinks at him, shell shocked. Felix laughs and Seungmin kicks him lightly in the shoulder shushing him. Hyunjin throws a handful of popcorn at them.   
  
  
  
They make it through several more episodes of the show but Changbin isn't paying attention. Hyunjin and Seungmin are asleep on the couch behind them resting against each other. Felix went to the bathroom a while ago and draped a blanket over them on his way back. Changbin sneaks glances at the wolf pressed against him. Felix is gay… He prays his heartbeat isn't too erratic and gives away his emotional state.   
  
They've pulled the spare cushions off the couch to sit on and the quilt from Changbins bed is pulled over their laps. Felix has his head resting against Changbins side and its nice. It's a comfortable warmth.   
  
  
“We should go get proper food one time..”   
  
Changbin hums “Yeh Hyunjin and Seungmin t0o?” Felix shakes his head.   
  
“Just us.”   
  
‘Like a date?’ Changbins having a slight internal panic so doesn't ask the question. He nods and pulls felix closer to him, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Felix’s head. The wolf hums and snuggles his head against the crook of Changbins neck letting out warm puffs of air.   


 

Yeh, Changbin could get used to this.  
  



	12. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient while the chapters were getting checked over and updated! We're back to writing new chapters now. Also thank you for the responses on the new fic poll! 
> 
> Slight warnings for homophobia near the end of this chapter!

When Changbin wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices is the small shooting pain creeping up his back. I guess that's what you get for sleeping on the floor. He sits up carefully, Felix is laid on his chest beside him his face squished into the pillow. The couch is absent of Hyunjin and Seungmin is curled up on his side.

He steps over the sleeping body and out of his room, the door was already open so Hyunjin must be floating around somewhere. Changbin gets to the kitchen and Hyunjin is stood at the cooker buttering up a few slices of toast.

“I'm surprised this didn't wake up Felix.” Hyunjin turns his head to look at Changbin at the door.

Changbin shrugs and grabs one of the buttered slices of toast and takes a bite. “He’s a heavy sleeper..”

Hyunjin takes the plate of toast to the table while Changbin starts making the drinks. He opens the fridge and hears Hyunjin scoff behind him.  
“What..?” Changbin looks over his shoulder at his best friend.

“If anyone opened your fridge, they’d think you were some serial killer or something.” Hyunjin eyes the piles of blood bags on the lower shelves of the fridge. Changbin shakes his head and grabs one of the bags along with his flask from the door. He fills his flask up and Hyunjin crinkles his nose in disgust as he watches from the table.

Changbin sits down opposite him and grabs the last slice of toast. He notices Hyunjin staring at his flask and pushes it towards him. “Want some?” He grins as Hyunjin pushes it back and turns his nose up.

“Ew..” Hyunjin rests his head in the palm of his hand where its propped up on the window ledge. “So, you and Felix..”

Changbin shakes his head “Don’t ‘you and Felix’ me. There's nothing going on..”

“Yet..” Changbin kicks him under the table and the kitchen door creaks open and Seungmin pops his head around it. There's some shuffling and Felix appears behind Seungmins shoulder, both looking at the empty toast plate. Seungmin pouts and comes to stand beside Hyunjin with his hands on the radiator.

“Sorry Minnie~” Hyunjin grins at Seungmin who shakes his head smiling.

“Its okay, I’m getting breakfast with my mum...” His eyes flicker to the clock which reads 7:45. “At 10..” He pouts again and his stomach growls.

“I’ll make some more.” Changbin stands, pushing his chair back and goes to the toaster. He turns around to the others and see’s Felix in his seat.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted some, but now you can starve.”

Felix pouts and it reminds Changbin of a puppy. He makes him some anyway.

With a fresh plate of toast the group move into the living room. It's a small room with two couches at both sides and a small round table in the middle with a dying plant on it. Felix and Changbin sit on one couch with Hyunjin and Seungmin on the other. Felix looks around the box of a room.

“Wow.. tiny..”

Changbin props his feet up on the table and kicks the plant with his toe. “Yeh this room isn't used much.. My room is pretty much a bedroom and the living room seen as its the only room with a TV..”

 

“You should start Uni and we could be dorm buddies..”

Changbin scoffs and turns his nose up. “Why would I want to room with you.. Ew.”

Hyunjin puts his hand over his heart betrayal and Seungmin laughs beside him between bites of the toast. Around half 9ish Seungmin and Hyunjin leave. Seungmin to meet his mom for a second breakfast and Hyunjin to walk to the university to collect his exam results. Felix has moves to the empty couch and is laying with his head on one end and his feet hanging off the end.

Changbin watches him from where he’s sat. Felix folds one arm under his head so he can lay on his side to face Changbin. “I’m gay.”

Well… That was unexpected.. Changbin nods. “Okay…”

Felix sits up on the couch and tries to smooth out the wrinkles of his trousers but it doesn't work. He keeps his head down when he speaks. “Okay, just wanted to let you know so this won't be awkward..”

Changbin squints in confusion. “What won't be awkward?”

Felix lifts his head up and suddenly he’s stood in front of Changbin. Changbin lifts his head to look up at the wolf. Felix blinks down at him and then he kisses him.

He leans down, one hand rests gently on Changbins shoulder and he kisses him. Changbin blinks several times in confusion and before he has time to process what's happening, Felix pulls away and takes a few steps back. He covers his mouth and there's a red blush making its way up his face. Changbin doesn’t say anything, he can't think of anything to say.. So they stare at each other awkwardly both trying to process what just happened.

Changbin opens his mouth to say something but Felix cuts him off.

“I gotta go..” He swings the door open and runs out. His footsteps get quieter as he runs down the stairs and the bell comes above the door as he leaves. Changbin blinks at the space where Felix was, his arm particalt outstretched, unconsciously reaching out.

 

His phone buzzes and the screen lights up from where its faced down on the table. Changbin reaches out for it, his hands shaking slightly and reads the text.

 

**Tolljin:**

_Seungmin came out to his mom…_   
_She kicked him out :/_

**Smolbin:**

_“Oh shit?? Is he alright?”_

 

**Tolljin:**

_“I’m gonna call my dorm manager up_   
_and see if there’s any rooms free.. Im_   
_with him now. He’s pretty upset.._

_Is Felix with you? “_

 

**Smolbin:**

_“Dude, he can stay with me_   
_If he needs somewhere to stay._

_Felix left a few minutes ago.”_

 

 

It’s probably not the right time to tell Hyunjin Felix kissed him so he holds off on that information.

 

**_Tolljin:_ **

_“Minnie says thank you._   
_We’ll be over soon-ish..”_

 

There’s a new message that pops up on Changbins phone and his stomach drops thinking its from Felix. Its not.

 

**Witchmin:**

_“Thanks Changbin.. Jinnie was starting to stress.._   
_I really appreciate it.. :) “_

 

Seungmin and Hyunjin turn up an hour or so later with a duffle bag and suitcase of Seungmins clothes and books. Seungmins eyes are faintly red and puffy probably from crying. He sees Changbin watching him with a concerned look on his face so rubs eyes trying to make it look like he's fine, but Changbin pulls him into a hug nonetheless. Seungmin sighs in his hold and hugs him back..

“Thanks..”

Changbin pats his back gently and pulls away, reaching for one of the bags over Seungmins shoulder. “Don’t worry. You’re home now.”


	13. Keep your friends close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter is from Felix's view but changed back to Changbin further on. 
> 
> Also, I apologise in advance for the ending of this chapter~ ;)
> 
> Warnings for blood and light violence mentioned.

Felix slams the door when he gets home. He sees Chan out of the corner of his eye as he walks through the living room and into the kitchen. He grabs a cup from the cupboard and pours himself a glass of water and leans his back against the counter. Felix gulps the water down in one go and when he pulls the glass down from his mouth, Chan is stood at the door. Jeongin in his black and white fox form sat at his feet.

“Whats up?”

Felix sighs and puts his glass to wash and pushes his hair out of his face. “I kissed Changbin..”

Chan opens and closes his mouth like a fish and sits down at the table. Jeongin jumps on his lap and curls up. “Alright.. Why?”

The chair opposite Chan is pulled out and Felix sits opposite him. He folds his arms on the table top and rests his head on them. Felix shrugs and Chan reaches over to ruffle Felix’s hair gently.

“What did he do?”

Felix mumbles something that Chan cant hear so he pokes him in the face to get him to lift his head.

“He didn't do anything.. So I left.”

Chan sighs. “Alright mate.” Felix smiles slightly and rests his head back down on his arms.

 

Theres the familiar clatter of claws on wood and Woojin and Minho come through the back door into the kitchen Woojin rubs his head against Chans leg before passing past them and into the den to shift back. Jeongin jumps of Chans lap and runs after them.

Jisung comes jogging down the stairs. “Minho’s back?”

The wolf comes out of the den at the call of his name and walks over to Jisung, pulling him into a hug and pressing his nose against his neck.

“Did you find anything?” Chan looks over at Woojin as he walks over to the table and sits down beside him.

Woojin shakes his head. “Nothing solid, there's a strange sent at the border but that's it..” His eyes flicker to Felix. “What’s up with him?”

Chan grins. “He kissed Changbin.” There’s a loud groan from Felix and he sits up and slides off his chair and drags himself to the stairs.

“I’m going to bed..”

The rest of the wolves follow him. There’s a light brush against Felix’s leg as he walks up the stairs and he looks down to see Jeongin brushing against him up the stairs. He gets to his room and lays on his back. Jeongin jumps on his chest and nuzzles his face with his nose. Felix sighs and lays his head back.

 

 

 

 

Seungmin seems to be settling into sharing the house with Changbin. They haven’t spoken much prior to him moving in but its not awkward. Changbin set up the spare room with new bed sheets and has cleaned out the wardrobe and cupboard for Seungmin to put his stuff. Even if it might not be permanent Changbin still wants to make Seungmin feel at home.

It's getting late, the sun is starting to dip behind the horizon and Hyunjin pulls Seungmin into a tight hug before hugging Changbin. “Thank you.”

Changbin hugs him back and pats his back gently. “Don’t worry.”

“Text me if you need me okay?” Hyunjin presses a kiss to Seungmins mouth and leaves, heading home.

Seungmin takes a big sigh and watches Hyunjin leave. He follows Changbin inside and joins him on the couch in the bedroom. They're quiet, Changbin has his head resting back on the couch with his eyes closed. Seungmin breaks the silence and speaks up.

“I told my mum I was bi. I thought she’d be okay with it seen as I still like girls too… But I was wrong… She said it was wrong to like both and that I should pick one because I’m being greedy. I told her about Hyunjin and she said I was disgusting for liking a boy. Said that even if I like both I should only date girls.”

Changbin rolls his head to the side to look at Seungmin. The redhead's eyes are glassy over like he's about to cry, so Changbin reaches out and rests his hand on Seungmins shoulder trying to comfort him.

Seungmin continues, “I stood up and told her I was going out. She said If i was going out to see Hyunjin that I shouldn't come back…” He takes a deep breath “So, I packed my bags and left.”

He lets out a shaky breath and bursts into tears. Changbin reaches over and pulls the younger into a hug and wraps his arms around him tightly. Seungmin hugs him back and buries his face into Changbins hoodie. He cries into the material of the hooded and tries to calm himself down. After letting everything out he speaks up again through labored breaths.

“I told Hyunjin I wanted to wait to tell my mom, but its been over a year and I thought it was time for her to know..”

Changbin runs his fingers through Seungmins hair and rubs his back gently. “You did the right thing I think. Fuck what everyone thinks. I get that it hurts coming from your own parent, but Its not her life to live. You do what you want. You like who you want as long as you're happy. Fuck everything else.. “

Seungmin laughs and the motion vibrates up Changbins body. “That's the most youve said to me in one go..” He laughs again, quieter. “Thanks..”

Changbin goes to speak but pauses. Seungmin tilts his head to look up at him. “What?”

Changbin sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “Felix kissed me.. But I didn't kiss him back..”

Seungmin hums “Why? Didnt you want to?”

The rough movement from Changbin shaking his head wobbles Seungmin on his chest. “I didn't have time to think it just happened..”

“You shoulda kissed him back.” Changbin shoves Seungmin lightly, hard enough for him to slide a few centimetres to the edge of the couch. The pair burst into a fit of small giggles then settle into a comfortable silence.

Seungmin falls asleep around half 12 and Changbin carefully moves him to the guest room. He kicks a book on the way out. Its a large, brown leather book. The corners are ripped and there's some scorch marks on the cover. He picks it up and flicks through a few pages. There's a pouch at the back with the corner of a black and white photo sticking out. Changbin pulls it out carefully. The book almost slips from his grasp at the sight of the photograph.

It’s him and a young boy, not much older them. He’s got pale skin and there's a fabric patch over his left eye. They’re stood next to each other smiling. He runs his finger over the other guys face, a sad smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  


In the morning, Changbin is woken by the smell of breakfast. Which is unusual because he lives alone.. He sits up and looks around. He shuffles out of bed and into the kitchen. Seungmin is stood in his PJ’s at the stove cooking french toast. He looks over when Changbin get close.

“Mornin’” He smiles and Changbin shuffles to stand next to the window watching him.

“Do you want some?” Seungmin tilts the pan in Changbins direction. The vampire waves his hand in dismissal.

“I’m fine. Don’t need to eat.”

Seungmin plates up his food and roots around in the cupboards for a bottle of ketchup and squirts some on the plate. There’s a light knock on the door behind them and the pair look over to see Hyunjin holding two cups of coffee.

“Well don’t you two look domestic.” Hyunjin walks over to Seungmin and wraps his arm around the others waist and presses a kiss to Seungmins cheek. Changbin scoffs and takes one of the cups of coffee before Hyunjin moves them away.

“What, you want one too?” Hyunjin winks in Changbins direction but frowns when he sees him taking a drink from his coffee. Changbin grins and hands him the now half empty coffee cup.

 

The trio sit at the table while Hyunjin and Seungmin eat the french toast.

“Felix kissed Changbin.” Seungmin shoves a slice of french toast into his mouth and Changbin turns to gape at him. Hyunjin turns to look at Changbin, eyes wide and mouth open.

“He did what?” Hyunjin blinks rapidly and Changbin sighs leaning forwards so his head smacks his head lightly on the table. He groans and kicks Seungmin under the table when he laughs at him.

“Binnie here didn't kiss him back.” Changbin groans louder.

“I hate you both.

The pair laugh at him and Hyunjin puts the dirty plate in the sink.

“I only came to drop coffee off and say hello to my Seungminnie~ “ he kisses the top of Seungmins head and grabs his jacket from where he flung it over the back of his chair. He slips it on. “I’ll be back later.” He pauses on his way out and turns around to kiss the top of Changbins head. Changbin swats at him.

“Bye bye~” The door shuts gently behind Hyunjin as he leaves.

 

“I gotta go talk to Woojin about something. Do you wanna come?” Changbin pushes his chair up and stretches. Sungmin shrugs and nods.

“Why not.”

Changbin pulls the shutter down on the shops and locks the door. The fastest way to the pack house is through the woods. They get to the familiar cleaning and approach the main door. Changbin knocks twice and Minho opens the door.

“Thought it smelt like death.” The wolf smirks and opens the door so Changbin can enter. “Oh, Seungmin too..”

Seungmin smiles shyly and shuffles in after. Woojin comes down the stairs followed by Chan. Changbin looks up to greet them when they get closer and catch the sight of Felix retreating behind the wall at the top of the stairs. He watches to see if Felix comes back. He doesn't.. Felix’s heart beat is still present so he’s still at the top of the stairs.

There’s an uneasy feeling creeping its way in Changbin so he follows Woojin and the others to the main room.

Jisung is sat on the couch, beside bundle of black and white fur. He opens his arms for Minho when he gets close enough and the wolf settles in his lap. The bundle of fur turns out to be a fox, Jeongin Changbin assumes seen as he and Felix are the only ones un accounted for.Jeongin jumps off the couch and back to grin and wake at Changbin.

“What do you want to talk to us about?”

Changbin squints in confusion. “How did you know that's what I came for?”

Woojin grins and shrugs his shoulders. “Felix hasn't left his room all day. Assumed there was something going on between you two but seen as you didnt ask for him at the door.. You probably had a different thing to ask..”

Changbin shuffles on the couch beside Chan. “My sire is in town..”

The wolves look at him in confusion so Changbin explains. “The person that turned me. She’s a 400 year old vampire that likes to rip peoples heads of for fun…” He looks down at his hands and back up. “I think it's important for you guys to know she’s in town”

Woojin nods. “Thanks for letting us know.”

Chanbin nods and stands. Seungmin watches his movements and stands beside him. “We’ll be going now..” He turns to the door.

Jeongin gets up from his spot on the floor and hugs Seungmin tightly. The redhead squeaks in shock from the sudden attack and turns his head to see Jeongin grinning up at him. “Thanks for saving me..” The fox buries his head on the back of Seungmins hoodie who smiles and ruffles his hair.

Jeongin un-clasps his arms from around Seungmin so the witch can join Changbin at the exit of the door. Felix is sat at the top of the stairs watching them. Changbin turns to face him. “Bye Fe..” He smiles slightly and shuts the door.

 

The scene they get back to is not what they were expecting. The shops a mess. The main door is smashed into pieces. There's chunks of wood and glass all on the street outside and inside the shop. The main glass window is shattered and all the tables and chairs inside are flipped over. There's legs missing off several chairs and some tables are broken in half. The counter is covered in blood stains and the glass cover for the food cabinet is shattered. There's blood on several shards along with traces of fabric from a shirt or something.

“Holy shit.” Seungmin stands beside Changbin in shock. They step over the shattered window into the shop looking around.

“Check upstairs.” Seungmin nods and runs up the stairs. Changbin follows shortly.

The mess upstairs is almost as bad as the cafe. His room has been trashed. His bed is destroyed along with the rest of his room. There's clothes all over the floor along with pages from his book.

“My grimoire gone.” Seungmin stands at the door panting slightly.

Changbin has his back to him facing what used to be his bed, there's something in his hands. Once Seungmin gets close enough he can see what Changbins holding. It's a smashed picture frame. The photo inside is damaged and there's a few splatters of blood on one of the corners. Its a photo of Hyunjin and Changbin, only Hyunjins face has been crossed out in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Who is the guy in the photo at the back of Seungmin's book?  
> -What happened to Hyunjin?  
> -Will Changbin and Felix talk about their kiss?
> 
> Also guys! I have started the one-shot stray kids fic thingy... You can check it out on my profile its called 'Str(g)ay kids'


	14. and your enemies closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stick to a weekend uploading schedule for both fics -Coffee and Freckles and Str(g)ay kids from now on! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> -Blood  
> -Violence   
> -Character death

Changbin folds the photograph in the palm of his hand and grips it tightly that his knuckles turn white. Seungmin stands frozen behind him, all the colour on his face drained away. They don’t speak about what’s happened. They don’t need to, they both know what’s happened. Rose has taken Hyunjin.    
  
Changbin shoves the photo in his pocket and walks to the far side of his bed, he crouches down and pulls up one of the floorboards. Inside is a thin black briefcase which Changbin pulls out and carries over to Seungmin. The witch blinks himself out of shock and looks down at it when Changbin hands him it.   
  
“I know this is the worst time but It's something that should be done.”    
  
Seungmin flicks open the latches on the side of the case and flips the lid. There's a stack of paper inside clipped together at the corner. His eyes scan the front page.    
  
“You’re giving me the cafe?”   
  
Changbin shakes his head “Kinda. You need to put your name on the ownership details so you are the only one that can invite people inside. Its a safety precaution..” He grabs a pen off the floor and hands it to Seungmin who clicks the ink out.    
  
“Come downstairs when you’re done.” Changbin hands him the case with the papers inside and heads downstairs to wait at the front of what’s left of the cafe. Seungmin hesitates but signs his name at the bottom of the page. He closes the case with the pen on top, leaving it on Changbins overturned mattress and goes downstairs.    
  
Changbin looks up at him when Seungmin comes into sight. He kicks a shard of glass over the edge of the window. “You gonna invite me in..?”    
  
“Oh! Yeah, sorry. You can come in.”    
  
Theres the sound of crunching glass as Changbin steps over the threshold of the cafe slowly. He kicks the larger shards of broken glass away from the window and door so the passersby on the street don't catch them as they walk.    
  
  
“I can use his blood to find him.” Seungmin reaches down to swipe at a patch of blood on the floor but is stopped when Changbin grabs his arm.    
  
“Not here..” He pulls the witches arm away and helps him up.  “We’re going to the wolves..”    
  
  
  
They end up back at the pack house half an hour later. Chan opens the door and lets them inside without questioning anything. Everyone's present this time, including Felix who looks over when Chanbin enters the room. They make eye contact and Felix smiles slightly.    
  
Woojin takes one look at Seungmins pale face and sunken body language before he figures out what's happened. “Where did she take him?” His eyes flicker between Changbin and Seungmin.    
  
“Not sure, Seungmins going to try a locator spell with his blood.” Changbin pulls out a tissue partially soaked with blood and hands it to Seungmin who crouches down in front of the coffee table.    
  
“Anyone have a map?” He looks around at the wolves.    
  
Jisung stands and jogs to the kitchen and returns with a large A4 book of maps. He flicks through the pages until he finds the map of the city and places it down on the table for Seungmin. The witch rings the cloth out and they all watch as a drop of blood lands in the centre of the page. Seungmin starts chanting the spell and the blood starts to move around. It stops and Seungmin furrows his eyebrows, the blood evaporates.    
  
“I’m guessing it's not supposed to do that?” Jisung looks up at Seungmin questioningly.    
  
Seungmin sighs and folds the map. “It didn’t work, someone’s blocking me.”    
  
“Looks like we’re gonna do it the hard way.” Woojin stands and pulls his hoodie over his head. Minho and Felix do the same. Jeongin stands, but Chan places his hand on the youngest’s arm stopping him.    
  
Jeongin switches to korean before speaking.  _ “Hyung… I’ll be fine I promise.”   _   
  
Chan looks up at him, a worried expression crosses his face but he removes his hand. “Alright.. Call us if you find anything.” Jeongin grins and shifts, running to where Felix and Minho are stood at the back door waiting. Woojin grabs Chan’s hand gently, running his thumb over the back of Chans hand softly before pulling away. The wolves leave the house, Felix pauses for a few seconds, looking back to Changbin before following them out the house fully shifted. 

  
  
  


Seungmin claims one of the couches and lays on his back with his hood covering his eyes while he waits. His heartbeat slows enough to signal he’s asleep leaving Chan, Jisung and Chan alone.    
  
“Felix really likes you y’know..” Chan sits back in the chair and crosses his leg. He kicks Jisung as he does it and Jisung flicks his toe.    
  
“I guess he told you then..”    
  
Chan nods and blows his hair out of his eyes. “Don’t break his heart…”    
  
  
  
  
The wolves return a few hours. Seungmin is awake by then and looks over in hopes of hearing some good news. Felix shakes his head and moves to stand behind Changbin.  There's a look of defeat in all their eyes and their shoulders are stooped. Minho collapses into Jisung on the couch.    
  
“There's nothing, no sign of them.. Sorry Seungmin.” Woojin offers a small smile in hopes of ressasurance. Seungmin frowns and looks down at his lap.    
  
“He’s gone. Probably dead..”    
  
  
“Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that.” Everyone's attention is drawn to the voice at the door. Rose stands there, her shirt soaked in blood and she smiles, giving them all a small wave. Seungmin stands, his hands balled into his fists at his sides. The wolves growl and move closer to the door protecting their human pack members and Jeongin.    
  
“Where is he.” Seungmin is fuming with anger and Changbin has to grab his arm to keep him back from getting himself killed. Seungmin shrugs Changbins arm off and holds his arm out, pointed at Rose with his palm facing outwards. He glares at her and she starts holding her head, crying out in pain. It lasts for a few seconds before she starts laughing.    
  
Seungmin stares confused at her.   
  
“You really think your lame excuse of magic can hurt me.” She kicks one of the wooden planks out from the porch and launches it at Seungmin. Changbin catches it mid air, millimetres away from Seungmins face. 

  
  
“Why did you take Hyunjin.” Seungmin seems unfazed by the attack but his voice quivers slightly when he speaks.   
  
Rose grins, it’s a sickly smile that makes Changbins blood boil and the wolves growl in anger.    
“Changbinnie, my dear. Care to explain?” She tilts her head looking at him.   
  
“She can’t take Felix, because one bite from a werewolf will kill her. So, she chose the easier target… Hyunjin.”    
  
Felix looks over at the mention of his name and Changbin catches his eyes.    
  
“I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you a clue to find your precious human..” She twirls a stand of hair around her finger. With her free hand, she pulls something out her pocket and holds it up. It's too far away to make out what it is but she lets it go and it falls to the ground. Everyone watches it fall and when they look up, Rose is gone.    
  
Changbin walks over to pick the object up, he unfolds the piece of paper and its the photograph from the back of Seungmins book. He sighs and turns to face the rest of the group.    
  
“I know where he is.”    
  
  


 

  
Woojin makes the choice to leave Chan and Jeongin home. Jisung refuses to leave Minho’s side again so joins them. Seungmin walks in silence beside Changbin the entire way, he has his head down watching his steps. Felix walks on Changbins other side, their shoulders bump and Felix stretches one of his fingers out to hold onto Changbin’s.   
  
“Whos that.. In the photograph.”    
  
“You remember that kid I told you about. The one that was dying.” Felix nods. “That’s him, just after I turned him.”   
  
“What was his name?”   
  
Changbin smiles slightly, looking down at the photograph one last time before putting it away in the front pocket of his jeans. “Hiro”    
  
The group round the corner and end up at the back of an old church. The stained glass windows are all shattered, there’s some broken pieces in the grass below them that shines when the sun catches them. There’s vines and flowers that grow up the broken stone walls of the outside of the church. The fence around entire area is broken rusty. 

 

The group stand with Changbin in the centre with Felix and Seungmin at his sides. Seungmin is a a few feet behind Changbin, slightly hidden by his back. The wolves circle around them at the back. Rose appears in the tree line, dragging something behind her.    
  
She kicks a rock as she walks and it rolls towards the group. She throws Hyunjin over her shoulder and he lands on the ground with a groan. He’s covered in own blood and there’s a bite mark on his neck that continues to bleed. His shirt is ripped in several places and hhsi hair is a mess, stuck together with mud and blood.     
  
Rose grins at them and digs the heel of her shoe into Hyunjin chest. Seungmin tries to move towards him but Changbin keeps him back.    
  
“Thats right witch, do as your told.”    
  
Seungmin fights against Changbins arm and Rose moves her heel up to press it down on Hyunjin throat. “You too stupid mutts.” She tilts her head to the side to look at Minho and Woojin circling around her back. She bends over to grab Hyunjin by the collar of his shirt and hurls him off the ground. He struggles and tries to pry her hand off his shirt but it only makes her move her hand up to his throat instead.    
  
“I could snap your boyfriend's neck before you had chance to mutter one of those annoying spells of yours.” She rolls her eyes and starts picking at her nails on her free hand, a bored expression on her face.  “Are you gonna ask me what I want or shall I keep him for my blood bag..” she moves her face closer to Hyunjins neck to show off her fangs. The whites of her eyes go black and she licks some of the blood running down Hyunjins neck who lets out a weak whine.    
  
Changbin feels his own eyes change as he growls out a response. “What do you want.”    
  
She shrugs. “Isn’t it obvious.. You. Why else would I have killed the rest of your sire line.”    
  
Seungmin shuffles back behind Changbin slightly so his left side is hidden. He starts mumbling something under his breath, it’s quiet. Changbin has to strain to hear it, even then he can’t make anything out.  Woojin and Minho have moved back to stand with Felix on Changbins other side.    
  
“The only vampire I’ve known to run with wolves..” She grins at him. “You made your choice yet? Me, or them?”    
  
Changbin doesn’t move and clenches his fists at his sides.    
  
“Wrong answer.” She moves quickly, her hands grabbing Hyunjins head and neck roughly. There’s a flash of blue that shoots past Changbins head coming from Seungmin. Rose moves out of the way, the magic burns half of her face. She shakes her head in anger and starts laughing.    
  
_“Oh you really shouldn’t have done that.”_   
  
With one swift movement, she twists her hands in opposite directions and Hyunjin's body falls to the ground with a snapped neck. 


	15. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know I said weekend updates but I've been so excited to post this chapter after I saw how many of you were freaking out about the previous chapter :3 
> 
> I hope this makes up for it! The next chapter of str(g)ay kids will be up tomorrow..
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for:  
> -Blood Drinking

Hyunjin’s body falls to the ground and everything seems to move in slow motion. Rose grins and wipes her hands on her dress like she’s wiping off some dirt. Seungmin stares at Hyunjins body, lifeless on the ground at her feet, his fists clenched at his sides. The wolves shift and run at her. Changbin can only stand back and watch. Seungmin fires his magic at rapid fire but Rose misses every shot. The wolves go to attack and through the mess of blue fire and fur, Changbin can see her grin at him and wave before vanishing into thin air.

Seungmin runs over to Hyunjin side and kneels beside him cradling his head in his lap. There's tears streaming down Seungmins cheeks which fall onto Hyunjins. The wolves have shifted back and Felix has a comforting hand on Seungmins shoulder as he stands behind him. Changbin kneels opposite them, his face is blank and emotionless.

Seungmin looks up at him through his tears. “He’s dead.” Changbin reaches over and wipes the tears that roll down his face and shakes his head. Seungmin looks at him confused but Changbin stands and moves away before he can ask him.

 

Seungmin moves out the way slightly so Woojin can lifts Hyunjins body up bridal style to carry him home. He walks beside the two of them, holding onto Hyunjins hand the entire time. They get to the pack house and Hyunjins body is laid on the couch gently. The group is quiet. Seungmin is kneeling at the side of the couch. The wolves linger further back giving them space.

 

“Please.. I want some time with him, alone.” Seungmin turns away sadly and rests his head on Hyunjins chest. Changbin stands up and backs away. Felix follows him and they both head to the kitchen followed by the rest of the group.

Felix sits at the table opposite Changbin whos slumped in his chair, eyes cast down at his lap. Woojin shoes the pack upstairs leaving Felix and Changbin alone in the kitchen. Seungmin remains at Hyunjins side the entire time.

It’s around 2 hours later when Changbin hears the faint beat of an extra heart. Felix must have heard it too as he looks up from where he had his head resting on his folded arms. Seungmin has his eyes closed, probably asleep and unaware to the change.

Changbin moves from the kitchen quietly and stands at the back of the couch. The fingers on Hyunjin’s hand twitch slightly and his eyes start to open. Seungmin lifts his head up slightly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as they scan Hyunjins face.

“I heard his heart..” His eyes flicker to Changbins face quickly.

Changbin gently pulls Seungmins body away from Hyunjin, he weakly protests but lets Changbin pull him back slightly. Felix stands beside him as Changbin moves to stand beside Hyunjin, whos eyes flicker open. The usual white and brown of his eyes are replaced by black and red mirroring Changbins own. Hyunjin blinks several times and when his eyes open again, they’re back to normal.

Seungmin gasps as he sees Hyunjin awake from over Changbins shoulder. His knees give in and Felix catches him before he falls to the floor. Hyunjin looks around the room, squinting at the bright light.

“Felix, close all the curtains.”

The wolf nods, making sure Seungmin is sat on the floor before closing all the curtains in the room and turning on the lights. By the time he gets back to the couch, Hyunjin is sat up looking confused. He see’s Seungmin on the floor and goes to him but Changbin puts a hand on his chest keeping him back.

Hyunjin tries to move again but Changbin pushes him back so he wobbles on the couch.

“Minnie..”

Seungmin starts to cry again and he buries his head in the sleeves of his hands. “How are you alive.. “

Hyunjin shakes his head, Changbin has moved back slightly so Hyunjin can sit up properly again to face Seungmin. Felix stands close by beside Hyunjin just in case they need to intervene. Changbin hasn’t explained what’s happened, but Felix and the other wolves can probably smell the change on Hyunjin.

“I don’t know minnie..”  
He’s started to cry slightly too and wipes the tears off his face. Hyunjin turns to look at Changbin like he’s asking Changbin for permission to move. Changbin nods his head and Hyunjin practically jumps off the couch to wrap his arms around Seungmin who hugs him back tightly. They kneel on the floor holding each other, Seungmin crying softly into Hyunjins neck.

From where Changbins stood he can see Hyunjin move his head back slightly, enough for his nose to brush against Seungmins neck. That’s all the movement he needs to pulls Hyunjin away by the back of his shirt roughly. Seungmin looks up as his boyfriend is ripped from his arms but stumbles back onto his hands when he sees Hyunjins face.

The whites of eyes are a pitch black and what used to be brown eyes are now a deep blood red. Theres red veins heading down from his eyes to his cheeks and Seungmin can see two fangs poking out from behind Hyunjins top lip. Hyunjin growls at Changbin whos pinning him against the back wall with his arm on his throat.

“She turned him?” Seungmin isn’t crying anymore. He’s stood in front of Felix with his back to him. His hands are clenched in anger at his sides.

Changbin shakes his head. “No”

“No?! Then how did he end up like this!” Seungmins shouting now and the rest of the pack have come downstairs to make sure everything is alright. They’re stood at the doorway out of view from Hyunjin and Changbin but Felix looks over at them and smiles slightly to reassure them.

“I turned him.” Changbins voice is quiet now. Hes let go of Hyunjin whos calmed himself down but hasn’t moved from against the wall. He watches Seungmin and Changbin.

“I’ve been putting my blood in his coffee every morning for the past year..” He shakes his head and laughs bitterly to himself “I wasn’t expecting this to happen..”

Seungmin tries to speak but his words get stuck in his throat. There’s a burning pain in Changbins head that makes him keel over in pain holding his head. He clenches his eyes closed and grips his head letting out cries in pain. The pain gets to much his knees give in and he falls to the floor. Felix goes to move to him but Seungmin holds his hand out in his direction and Felix’s bones start to crack as Seungmin forces his shift. Felix cries out in pain as the bones in his arm crack.

“Seungmin stop!” Hyunjin stands staring wide eyed at Seungmin whos glaring down at Changbin. He looks up when Hyunjin calls his name again. The pain forced on Changbin and Felix stops but they remain on the floor, panting out of breath.

“Minnie its okay I’m okay..” Hyunjin moves slowly to Seungmin with his hands outstretched in a defensive position. Seungmin drops his arms down and hugs Hyunjin when he gets close. He grips on the back of his shirt tightly.

Minho and Chan have moved from the doorway to help Felix and Changbin up. Seungmin moves to face Changbin, Hyunjin has his arm wrapped around his waist protectively.

“You need to go.” Sungmin glares at him. Changbin doesn’t say anything. His eyes flicker to Hyunjin who looks away from him when their eyes meet. He nods and shuffles to the door. The pack move out of his way when he walks towards them. He turns to face Seungmin before he leaves.

“Make him a ring.” He lifts his hand up and twirls the ring around his finger, opens the door and leaves. Felix goes to follow him but Wookin blocks his path and shakes his head.

“Please..” Felix looks past him out of the window of the door. Chan pulls gently at Woojins arm who moves out of Felix way with a sigh. He ruffles Felix’s hair as he runs past him and out of the house.

 

 

Felix catches up to Changbin right outside the shop. Changbin has a brush in his hand and is sweeping up the glass at the front of the cafe over the edge of the door and into a pile in the centre of the cafe floor. He looks over at Felix when he hears him come closer.

Felix smiles slightly. Changbin looks away. “There’s a brush in the back.”

They don’t talk as they clean up the glass, sweeping up into the pile Changbin had already made and then into a bucket to be put in the bin later. Once done, they stand the brooms up in the backroom and sit in two of the non broken chairs together.

 

“Do you think I was wrong?”

Felix looks up at him in confusion. “For what?”

“Feeding my blood to Hyunjin all this time?”

Felix sighs and brushes his hair out of his eyes. “Kinda.. You were trying to protect him, but you should have told him..”

Changbin pauses before speaking up. “He’s going to need somewhere to stay while he adjusts.”

Felix nods. “Im sure Woojin will let him stay at the house… Look Changbin, about that night.. That I kissed you..” There’s a slight blush creeping up Felix’s freckles face and he dodges Changbins gaze.

Changbin reaches over the table to grab Felix’s hand and he rubs his thumb over the back of his knuckles. He smiles up at him softly and Felix smiles back. “Do it again.” Felix’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and he shuffles around in his chair before leaning over into Changbins space. Their noses brush and Changbin closes the gap and kisses him gently.

When they both pull apart, their faces are red. Felix giggles slightly and buries his head into Changbins collar. Its an awkward angle but they don’t care.

“Will you check on Hyunjin for me?” Felix nods and kisses him again before standing up and heading out of what’s left of the front of the shop.

 

 

Back at the pack house Hyunjin is pacing around the living room. All the curtains are shut and Jisung, Chan and Jeongin are all upstairs out of the way. Seungmin is sat on the couch watching his boyfriend pace. When the door swings open and Felix walks in Hyunjin turns to face him.

He can hear everything now. He can smell everyone. The wolves all have different scents but the most noticeable smell is blood. He can smell the blood pumping around the veins of the humans a floor above him and it's making him angst. He’s so hungry it hurts. Seungmin is sat so close to him he wants to feed of him but he can’t.

“I’m so hungry..” He whines and sits down on the chair away from everyone and buries his head in his hands.

“We’ll figure out a way to get you some blood..” Woojins eyes flicker to Seungmin who sends him a panicked glance.

“I’ll go make a daylight ring for him..” He shuffles back towards the door and suddenly Hyunjin is in his face. His eyes are black and his fangs bared. Seungmin jumps back in shock and Felix growls at him and pushes him back out of the way.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go just yet.. Felix glances back to Seungmin over his shoulder.

Seungmin nods and heads to the door and opeing it slightly so some daylight can slip into the room. It burns the skin of Hyunjins hand and he hisses in pain and moves into the shadow of the room.

 

“I’m sorry Minnie..”

Seungmin smiles slightly. “It’s okay.” He nods, smiling slightly but doesn’t move from the protection of the wolves. Woojin turns to face Felix. “Call your boyfriend and get him to bring his food..”

 

“He's not my bo- nevermind.. “ Felix digs around in his pocket to pull out his phone. Changbin answers almost straight away.

“I’m on my way.”

 

Changbin arrives shortly afterwards with a smallish ice cooler over his shoulder. He stands in the doorway and Seungmin looks over from where he’s sat on the chair beside Hyunjin when the door opens. Changbin lifts the cooler up and waves it around slightly.

“I brought dinner. “

He throws the cooler over and Hyunjin catches it without looking and zips it open. He takes out one of the blood bags and feels it between his fingers. He gulps and sniffs it..

“I don’t think I can do this..” He drops the bag and pushes it away from himself.

The couch dips beside him as Changbin sits down. There’s a comforting hand on his knee and Changbin squeezes it gently.

“What if I hurt Seungmin.. What if I try and kill him..”

Changbin sighs, his eyes flicker to Seungmin beside him. “You will, I won’t lie, because you will. But I can help you, I’m going to help you control it.”

Hyunjin nods, he can hear Seungmin shuffle nervously to his left as lifts the bag up to his lips and takes a gulp of the red liquid. He can feel his eyes change, and the veins around them grow. He squeezes the bag and drinks until it's all gone. He pulls it away from his lips and lets out a sigh in content. He goes to grab another and Changbin reaches out to stop him.

“Slow yourself..”

Hyunjin ignores him and downs another bag quickly. He drops the bag into the empty cooler and pushes it away from himself. He starts the cough and there’s a pain in his chest and head that make him keel over in pain.  
“What’s going on.” He gasps out through the pain.

Changbin looks around the room looking for someone. “Chan… Chan needs to invite him in quickly.. It’s going to kill him.”

Minho backs out the room and runs upstairs. He returns with Chan, slightly out of breath.  
“Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin looks up at the call of his name even if he’s in pain.

“You can come in..”

The pain stops and Hyunjin’s no longer coughing up the blood he just took in. There’s blood at the corner of his mouth and he wipes it off with the back of his hand.

The pack have moved into the room now. Jisung has joined Chan at the door with Jeongin in his fox form at their feet. They look nervous but Hyunjin smiles at them trying to reassure them.

Woojin pats Hyunjin and Changbin on the shoulder from where he’s stood beside them.His eyes flicker over to Seungmin on the chair beside the couch. “Welcome to the family..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alittle note of clarification for anyone whos comfused why Hyunjin could get into Chans house after he died.
> 
> Even after he woke up as a vampire, he was in transition. its only after the first feed does the vampire side 'activate'hence why only after he fed did he need to be invited in


	16. Training Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAnd im back to posting whenever I've finished a chapter..

Its strangely quiet the next few days. There’s no sign of Rose. No bodies turning up around town, bites on their neck and drained of blood. Nothing. The wolves haven’t been able to catch a sent on the border and its slightly unsettling. 

Seungmin has made Hyunjin a daylight ring. It's a small silver ring on the index finger of his left hand. The centre is silver with two black bands around the outside. There’s gold embellishments on the centre of crosses all the way around. It fits Hyunjin perfectly. 

It’s taken some getting used to. Hyunjin’s senses are heightened now. He can see the freckles on Felix’s face from across the room in perfect detail. His sense of smell is stronger too, he can smell what’s cooking downstairs before he even leaves his room. The biggest and hardest change though, is the hunger. The need and urge to feed. 

So far, Hyunjin has only been feeding from blood bags, he’s still too nervous to try from a human.But he wants to. Sometimes he has to excuse himself out of the room because he can feel his eyes change and his fangs extend. Seungmin watches him with a worried expression but knows not to follow him. 

Changbin’s going to take him out tonight to try. Whenever Hyunjins left alone in the room with Chan and Jisung, he tenses up. Still afraid of not being able to control himself around the two humans in the house. Changbin visits almost everyday. They work on Hyunjins compulsion, testing it on Chan who’s volunteered himself to be their test subject. Changbin always un-does whatever Hyunjin has done to him so there’s no real damage done. 

( Seungmin is still mad at Changbin, kinda understandable after he found out his best friend turned his boyfriend into a vampire. )

 

One day, when it’s warm outside and the breeze is cool enough to allow them to sit on the grass outside without melting. Changbin and Felix finally get around to talking about their kiss. Its Felix who brings it up with a red face. 

Minho is layed a few feet away, shifted with Jisung resting on the fur of his stomach. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin are under the tree at the end of the garden. Changbin can see the young fox explaining something with vivid hand movements, Seungmin grins and nods along with the story, Hyunjin watches from the side a small smile on his face. 

Seungmin has moved out of Changbins house temporally andhe and Hyunjin have taken the guest bedroom in the pack house. In the short time they’ve been there, Jeongin has become attached to the pair. He spends more time with them now than he does with Chan which leaves his brother lacking in affection. 

 

Felix plops down beside Changbin and hands him a cold ice cream straight from the freezer. Changbin thanks him and presses the cold wrapper against his head to cool him down. 

“So…” Felix takes a bite of his ice cream and looks over at Changbin whos already looking at him. 

“So?” 

Felix scratches his face awkwardly. “We should talk about that kiss..” His face is red, but its not from the sun. 

Changbin chukles awkwardly “I guess..” 

 

Chan groans from where he’s laying on Woojin’s chest to the side of the porch. He drags his hand over his face and cracks and eye open to glare at them. “Go inside, or somewhere we don’t have to listen to this..” 

Felix grabs the water bottle from beside him and launches at his friend. Woojin smacks it away before it hits Chan in the face and Felix boos at him but stands anyway. Changbin follows him and they head upstairs to Felix room. The wolf collapses back onto his bed and the bed dips as Changbin follows him. 

“Did you hate it?” Felix rolls his head to the side to look at Changbin whos got his eyes closed. 

“Nah” 

“Nah?” Felix pokes Changbin in the side and the vampire laughs and turns to face Felix, grinning. Changbin pushes himself up on his elbows and leans over Felix face. Their noses brush and Felix lets out gentle puffs of air against his skin. The wolf's heartbeat skips a few beats and Changbin closes the gap to kiss him gently. 

They can hear someone outside make a sound that sounds like ‘at last’ and Changbin grins against Felix’s lips. He pulls away and the wolf grins up at him shyly. 

“C’mon..” Felix pokes Changbin in the side of his face and shuffles back enough to sit up. Changbin sits back and slides off the bed.

 

They all spend the rest of the afternoon lounging about in the sun. Felix complains that he’s going to get more freckles but shuts up when Changbin tells him he likes them. Jeongin shifts and ends up curled up on Seungmins lap as the witch runs a hand gently through his fur. Chan watches with a pout on his face. 

 

When it gets dark and the temperature drops just enough to make them shiver they all head inside. Changbin elbows Hyunjin gently in the side and nudges him towards the door. Hyunjin hesitates and catches Seungmins eye from where the witch is sat on the couch. He nods at Hyunjin, smiling slightly. Hyunjin smiles back and follows Changbin out. 

 

“Tonight, I’m gonna teach you control.. “ They’re sat on a park bench opposite a river. There’s a few people about, some on late night jogs and some walking their dogs. Changbin watches everyone who walks past, picking the right target. Hyunjins nervous, his leg taps rapidly on the ground and he bites his lip. Changbin pats his knee and nods towards a guy walking towards them with headphones on. 

There’s no one else around so it’s the perfect time. 

“Remember, feed then erase..” 

Hyunjin nods, standing up and straightening his clothes out. He walks slowly to the guy with his phone in his hand. He walks straight into the guy and drops his phone. Changbin watches from the bench ready to intervene if needed. 

The guy slips the headphones of his ears and reaches down to pick up Hyunjins phone. Hyunjin grabs the guys wrist and he looks up. 

“Don’t make a sound.” 

The guy nods and they both stand up. Hyunjin licks his lips and leans closer. He can smell the blood pumping round this guys veins and hear his heartbeat. It’s so loud it’s deafening like a marching band in his head. His fange scrape the guys neck and he pierces the skin. The warm blood pools in his mouth and he grabs the back of the guys neck for support. 

Fresh blood is so much better than blood bags and Hyunjin can’t stop. He’s so hungry he keeps drinking. The guys legs give in and he slips to the ground. Hyunjin licks the blood from around his mouth. His eyes change and he growls, leaning back for more. 

“Hyunjin stop..” Changbin grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him away roughly. The guy falls to the ground, his heartbeat weak and his barely managing to stay awake from the blood loss. “Control, remember..” 

Hyunjin nods, wiping the blood from around his mouth and leans down to eye level with the guy who blinks up at him slowly. 

“Forget everything that happened tonight.. Go straight home.” 

The guy nods. Changbin bites his wrist hard enough for him to bleed and he sticks his wrist to the guys mouth. The blood starts to heal the wound and allows him to stand on shaky legs. He turns around and walks away leaving Hyunjin and Changbin alone. 

“That was bad huh..” Hyunjin looks down at his feet, kicking a stone across the ground. 

“You have time.” Changbin clasps Hyunjin over the shoulder. “It took me a few tries to control myself. You’re a newbie, fresh blood is like allowing a kid into a sweet shop.” Changbin chuckles. “We should get back.” 

He starts walking home but stops when he notices Hyunjin isn’t following him. He turns to face him, an eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“Don’t tell Seungmin.. I don’t want him to be afraid of me..” Hyunjin doesnt look up to face Changbin. 

“I won’t. C’mon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters might take longer for me to write. I've been given a summer project from my university to complete an entire sketchbook in the time we have off, I'm already behind on pages so I need to focus more on them. If anyone is interested in seeing my illustrations please check me out on instagram; hiro_draws


	17. Bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for:
> 
> Mentions of homophobia   
> Descriptions of violence -minor-

Hyunjin gets the hang of being a vampire after that, he’s getting stronger and learning how to use his heightened senses. The blood control is still a work in progress and Changbin still hasn’t told Seungmin about the first human feed. The pack house is louder now, Seungmin and Hyunjin have officially moved in claiming one of the -many- spare guest rooms as their own. 

Minho’s warming up to them, it has taken him a little longer to adjust to having a newbie vampire living in his house. 

To bring a sense of normality back into their lives after all the drama that’s happened over the past weeks. The pack, and Changbin, climb into Chan’s car and drive out the city. They take the long straight roads that lead to the coast a few miles outside of town. 

There’s a few old tattered seats bolted down to the flatbed of the truck with a few blankets squished between the seats. Woojin rides up front with Chan. Jisung and Minho sit in the back with a shifted Jeongin curled up on their lap to save space. Seungmins hanging onto the sides of the chair so tight his knuckles go white. The car gives over a deep pothole and it shakes the chairs roughly. Hyunjin laughs at his boyfriend who lets out a faint squeal as he’s shaken around. 

 

 

Thanks to Chan’s ignorance of speed limits they arrive to the coast in under an hour. They all climb out and onto the dry stone at the edge of the sand. Jeongin climbs out having shifted back and runs, jumping up onto Felix’s back with his legs wrapped tightly around the wolves waist. 

Felix laughs and sets of running down the beach, Chan laughs and watches them go. He grabs a hat from the glove box and slips it on, running after them. Jisung follows shortly, the other two wolves trailing behind him. 

Hyunjin stands at the sandline, the toes of his trainers brush the sand slightly. Changbin stands beside him. 

“It’s so long since I’ve seen the sea..” Hyunjin breathes in and closes his eyes letting the wind flow through his hair. “It’s so different now though.. “ 

Changbin hums. Hyunjin opens his eyes and turns to face Changbin, he digs around in his pocket and pulls out a small square box. 

“When Seungmin made me my ring.. He made you one too.” 

“I already have one though..” Changbin raises his hand and twists the ring around on his finger. 

“He knows.” Seungmin is standing a few feet away looking out over the sand. He senses Changbin watching him and turns his head to smile at him. Hyunjin hands him the box, open now. The ring inside is the opposite of Hyunjins. The band in the middle is black with smaller silver bands around the outside. The gold embellishments in the centre are the phases of the moon cycle. 

Changbin smiles down at the ring and rubs his finger over it gently.

“I wanted to say thank you.. And I’m sorry..” Seungmin stands next to Hyunjin and links their fingers together. Changbin looks up at him and slips the new ring onto his other hand. 

“I hate that you didn’t tell Jinnie about your blood.. But I’m thankful you did it. If your blood hadn’t been running through Hyunjin when.. When she killed him.. He would be dead right now.” Seungmin lets go of Hyunjins hand to pull Changbin into a hug. Changbin hugs him back gently and see’s Hyunjin smile at him over Seungmins shoulder. 

 

 

They spend the rest of the day at the beach. Chan ‘misplaces’ his wallet and Jeongin and Felix return to the group arms full of sweets. They grin at Chans complaints and dump the food at their feet. Minho trails up from the sea with a soaking wet Jisung behind him with a pout on his face. The humans hair is plastered to his face. Minho is close to crying with laughter as he throws a towel at his soggy boyfriend. 

There’s a group of guys walking down the beach in tiny shorts flexing their muscles as they catch the attention of some girls sunbathing. Changbin scoffs as he watches them get closer. Hyunjin and Seungmin are further up the beach, on top of the sand dunes. Hyunjin has his arm wrapped around his boyfriends waist as Jeongin stands at the bottom with a camera. 

“Look boys, we have a pair of pansies’’ The guy in the middle, short blonde hair and head too small for his body, grins and elbows his friends in the chest as they point at Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

Felix growls in anger and the guys turn their attention to him. 

“Oh, did I offend you too?” 

Hyunjin brushes past Changbin, his fists curled at his side. Changbin catches a glance of the dark veins running down from Hyunjins eyes. He reaches out and grabs Hyunjin by the arm. 

“Hyunjin. Your eyes!” Changbin keeps his voice low so only Hyunjin can hear it. The young vampire turns his head away and down to keep his eyes hidden. 

The guys laugh more and Chan stands up from the beach towel and brushes off the sand off his jeans. He walks calmly over to the guys and stands a few feet in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Do you have something to say?” He tilts his head. 

The two guys at the side laugh and take a intake of breath as they nudge each other pointing at Chan. The ‘leader’ steps closer to Chan. 

“You all a bunch of fa-” Chan cuts him off with a swift kick to the guys stomach. He holds his stomach in pain for a few beats before lunging out towards Chan. The other guys cheer for him as he swings punches at Chan’s head. 

Chan dodges all the offending attacks and delivers his own punches. Soon they’re both out of breath, Chan has no wounds but the guy has a black eye and holds his rips in pain. 

“Still got anything to say?” Chan stands back and the wolves come to his side glaring at the group. The group of friends shake their heads and back up, running up the beach. 

Chan sighs and turns to face Hyunjin who’s still looking away with his hands in his pockets.   
“You alright?” 

Hyunjin nods and heads away from the group up the beach. Minho follows him. 

 

 

“Control was the hardest for me too.” Minho folds his legs under him as he sits down beside Hyunjin. “When I first turned I was so angry. I didn't understand what was happening to me and why I couldn’t control it. So I get it.” He pokes Hyunjin in the leg gently and the young vampire looks up at him. 

“Changbin explained that everything would be different now but those guys.. They made me so angry. I’ve never felt so angry before I wanted to rip their throats out..” Hyunjin sighs and tucks his knees up to his chest and rests his head on the tops of his knees. 

Minho laughs and leans back on his hands. “We could see. Your eyes went all black.” He grins at Hyunjin when he looks up at him. “You’ll get the hang of it.” There’s a flash of gold that passes over Minho’s eyes briefly.

“You have it easy man.” 

“Easy? I have to.” Hyunjin lowers his voice. “I have to drink blood to survive!” 

Minho raises an eyebrow “When a werewolf shifts, they break every bone in their body over and over until their wolf takes over. With time it gets easier. It’s going to suck now, but you’ll get used to it.” 

“I guess.” 

 

The rest of the group have been lingering close by, not wanting to disturb the moment between Hyunjin and Minho. Woojin leads them over once Minho’s finished talking and they all sit together. Jeongin is pulled into his brothers lap and Chan looks pleased with himself, finally managing to grab his brothers attention at last. 

“Changbin, hows your shop?” 

Changbin scoffs and draws a pattern in the sand with his finger. “What shop. There’s nothing left it’s just a pile of wood.. I was gonna have a bonfire..” He looks up at the group.

“Well, shall we drive home then?” Woojin tilts his head back at the jeep parked at the top of the beach. 

The group nod. Jeongin has fallen asleep and Chan lifts him up up onto Seungmins back. The fox wraps his legs around Seungmins waist still asleep and the witch holds onto him tightly as he’s carried up to the car. 

 

When they get back to the shop, the front shutter is down and there’s a ‘closed until further notice’ pinned to the metal. 

“We’ll go ‘round the back.” 

The group follow Changbin round thee side of the shop and through a back door. Hyunjin stands at the door frame.

“Uh.. guys..” He kicks on an invisible barrier, not being able to pass it.

Changbin crosses his arms over his chest and rests one elbow on Seungmins shoulder whos grinning at Hyunjin. “I don’t know Minnie, shall we let him in?” 

“Hmmm.” 

Hyunjin pouts. “Guys~” 

Seungmin wanders over to Hyunjin and pulls on the collar of his shirt, kissing him. “You can come in.” Hyunjin, still being pulled by Seungmins gentle grip falls over the threshold of the cafe. 

There's several large piles of broken wood laying around on the main floor of the cafe. Most of it is from the broken chairs and tables with some from the destroyed furniture upstairs in Changbins room. Everyone grabs a handful of wood and carries it out the back. There's a open field to the back of the cafe where they pile the wood up into a large triangle. 

 

By the time all the wood is carried out to the back, its night. Changbin has poured a small amount of gasoline to the base of the fire and they all stand back as he strikes the wood, setting it alight. 

They all cheer as the bonfire burns bright in front of them. Felix and Hyunjin drag out the few remaining 4-legged chairs from inside the cafe and set them in a ring around the fire so everyone can sit. 

“Anyone want drinks?” Changbin lingers by the back of his chair. 

“I’ll help..” Hyunjin follows Changbin inside to help him with the drinks. 

 

Once inside, Changbin gets out enough drinks to last the night. Hyunjin stands in front of the fridge, looking inside. 

“You can have one y’know.. They’re yours too now.” 

Hyunjin stands back, holding a blood bag in the palm of his hands. “I don’t think i’ll ever get used to this.” He squishes the blood around between his fingers and brings it up to his face, taking a sniff of the bag. Hyunjins eyes change and the veins around his eyes darken. He squeezes his eyes shut and throws the bag back in the fridge. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Changbin leans against the top of the fridge, the light from inside casts a pale glow on his face. 

Hyunjin sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “I’m just scared that i’ll hurt Seungmin.”

Changbin pats him on the shoulder gently. “I know, but you won’t. Come on help me carry these out.” 

 

The fires been burning strong for several hours. Felix is stood in front of the fire, his hands in the pockets of Changbins hoodie. Changbin stands beside him and wraps an arm over his shoulder, the wolf hums and rests his head against Changbins arm. 

“If she comes for you.. Will you go with her?” 

“If it means she doesn’t try and kill you or your pack.. Yes.” 

“They’re your pack too” Felix turns fully into Changbin and wraps his around his waist.

The rest of the pack are on the other side of the fire, out of view. So in this moment it’s just the two of them together. Warm by the fire which casts orange light onto their faces. Changbin hooks his fingers under Felix’s chin, tilting his face upwards. Felix blinks at him and closes his eyes as Changbin leans down and connects their lips. Felix miles against his mouth and kisses him back.

Changbin pulls back slightly, just enough that their noses brush when Felix sways on his feet. Just close enough that their breaths dust each others mouths. Changbin reaches up and brushes Felix’s hair out of his face, the wolf responds with a giggle and leans forwards to press a quick kiss to Changbins mouth. 

He gos to say something, but Felix catches his eye and then words don't seem right. They know the unspoken question. Felix nods his head slightly and kisses Changbin again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> I have a question for you guys. Would you like the idea of making Seungmin x Hyunjin X Jeongin a poly relationship? I rll love these three and I want to write about it, but only if yo guys are up or reading that.


	18. Chapter 20 -Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bonus for you all ;)

Changbin and Felix are off to the side of the group in their own world. Caught up in themselves, too busy to notice -or care- for what’s going on around them. 

Hyunjin shifts uncomfortably in his seat. The talk he had with Changbin back up in the kitchen earlier on in the night is still on his mind. Seungmin reaches over the arm of the chair and rubs Hyunjins knee gently. Hyunjin flinches and looks up at Seungmin who retreates his hand. 

“Jinnie?” Seungmins confused expression is illuminated by the light from the fire beside him. Hyunjin stands up and shuffles back from the group. He catches Minho’s eye as he passes where he’s sat. Seungmin follows him into the cafe and up the stairs. 

“I need to talk to you about something.” They sit in the kitchen, resting on the window ledge with their back to the outside. Even from this distance, there still a bit of heat that seeps up and through the glass warming their backs. Seungmin bumps their knees together as he climbs up next to him. 

“That night when I went with Changbin to.. Feed..” He swallows a lump in his throat. “I couldn’t’ stop myself.. I almost killed him..” Hyunjin’s voice shakes and cracks like he’s trying not to cry. Seungmin reaches out and links their fingers together. 

“But you didn’t did you?” 

“No.” Hyunjin shakes his head. “I almost did.. I wanted to. The urge… the blood I controls me.” 

SEungmin squeezes their fingers. “You’ll get there. Changbin will help you.” 

“No no no no I can't.. I don’t wanna be like this.” Hyunjin raises his voice, standing up from the window and grips his hair tightly. “I don’t wanna hurt people!” He swings his arm out and cracks the wall with his hand. Seungmin flinches in fright but stands up on shaky legs. 

“Jinnie..” 

Hyunjin lifts his arm up, making Seungmin stop. “Please, don’t come closer. I don’t wanna hurt you..” 

Seungmin keeps walking until Hyunjins hand is pressed against his throat from the angle. “Then do it.” He reaches up, wrapping Hyunjins fingers around his throat gently. “If you think you’re going to hurt me, do it.” The fingers around his throat tighten slightly and Seungmin takes a sharp intake of breath before Hyunjins hand slides from his throat onto his shoulder. 

“Feed from me..” 

 

Hyunjin’s head whips up so fast, he almost headbuts Seungmin in the nose. “What?” 

Seungmin unfastens a few of the buttons on his shirt, enough to expose more of his neck. “You wont hurt me. So feed from me. If you can control yourself now.. Then you’ll be able to do it all the time..” 

“I-I-” 

SEungmin cups Hyunjins face cutting him off. He strokes the side of his cheek gently smiling up at him. “I trust you Jinnie..” 

Hyunjin nods and moves closer to Seungmin, he rests his hands gently on Seungmins waist. He noses the skin on his neck gently before biting. He closes his eyes as the blood films his mouth and tightens his grip slightly. Seungmin squeezes Hyunjins arm gently letting him know to stop and Hyunjin pulls away. 

There's a small amount of blood in the corner of his mouth and he turns awa, hiding himself from Seungmin as he wipes it up. 

Seungmin stops him. “You don’t need to hide from me.” Hyunjin turns to face him, his tongue catches the blood and his eyes flash red. Seungmin touches the bite on his neck and winces. Hyunjin helps him button up the top of his shirt and leans in to kiss him. Seungmin smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hyunjins neck gently playing with the hair at the back of his head. 

“Come to me next time okay?” 

Hyunjin nods and leans back in to kiss him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

+BONUS

 

“It seems like everyone's sneaking off huh..” Jisung is perched on Minho's lap, the wolfs arms are wrapped around his waist drawing patterns on his jeans. Jeongin is with Felix and Changbin on the other side of the fire. Woojin and Chan are further to the side talking quietly between themselves. 

“Does that mean you wanna sneak off too?” Minho presses a kiss to the side of Jisung neck. Jisung squirms from the light ticklish touch making Minho hold onto him tighter. 

“Nah. I’m comfy here.” He snuggles back into Minho’s comforting arms. 

Minho hums, pressing his nose into the top of Jisungs hoodie. “If you’d asked me 2 years ago if I’d imagined myself living with a pack of werewolves, a kitsune a newbie vampire and whatever the hell Chan is .. I’d laughed in your face.” He scoffs and tightens his hold on Jisung. 

“What about me?” 

“What about you.?” 

Jisung fidgets in Minho’s lap to turn to face him slightly. The angle is awkward and slightly comfortable but they don’t care enough to move. “About living with me.?” 

“We’ll, you were always a given.” Minho winks and leans forwards to kiss the end of Jisung red nose. He scoffs and squishes Minho’s face. 

“Smooth.”


	19. Smells like death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Sorry for such the long wait, i know a week.. This week has been busier than I was expecting and I was too tired at the end of the days to write anything. Thank you guys for being so supportive of me and my writing, I rll do appreciate all the comments on all my fics. 
> 
> This chapter is a short one so sorry about that!

After the fire’s died down there's a large pile of burnt out wood and ash in the middle of the field. The wolves head their separate ways, Felix slings an arm around Chan as they leave. Changbin turns to the house, Seungmin and Hyunjin are stood at the door waving at the wolves backs. They move out the way to let Changbin past when he walks over. 

“You two staying here tonight?” 

They follow Changbin upstairs to the mess of a bedroom at the top of the landing. 

“That's if you want us.” Hyunjin flops down on the couch, it creaks and slides back a few feet on the floor. He shoots up in his seat, his heart pounding in his chest. Seungmin laughs at him from where he’s stood at the window. 

“Of course.” Changbin throws Hyunjin a blanket and a set of pillows. “Y’know the couch turns into a bed right.” He flicks the lights off, plunging the room into darkness as he leaves. Seungmin whines, complaining about not being able to see but is pulled onto the couch by Hyunjin. 

 

Changbin opens the fridge in the kitchen and squints when the light on the inside hits his eyes. He sighs, spotting the empty shelves. He can wait another day before going to get more bags. He shuts the door and turns his head to look at the dark figure lingering at the door. 

He straightens up. “Whats up” 

Hyunjin steps into the light of the kitchen and sighs. “Everything is fucked up.” Changbin doesn’t speak but pulls out the chairs at the table for them both to sit. 

“I have to drink people's blood to survive. I’m fucking dead. I’m never gonna get older than this and I’m going to watch everyone around me grow up and die and I’ll be alone- Sorry..” He avoids Changbins eyes over the table and fiddles with his fingers. 

“I get it. It sucks, I wont say it’ll get easier because it wont. You’ll move on and find someone else that throws your world off balance and they’re gone suddenly. But Jin, you have eternity to do anything you wanted. You could live in every country in the world, be whatever you want. That’s the beauty of it. And you can share that with the friends you make along the way. “ 

“I didn’t want this.” Hyunjins eyes glass over like he’s going to cry but he wipes the tears away before they can fall. 

“Neither did I.”

Hyunjin goes to speak again but stops himself. Changbin kicks him under the table, prompting him to speak up. 

“I told Seungmin about that night, when you took me to feed..” Changbin hums “I told him I was having trouble with control so he let me feed off him.” 

“What?” Changbin sits upright in his chair with his hands resting on the table. 

“He said because I wouldn’t hurt him, I’d get better at control.! “ His voices wavers as he speaks, a mixture of anger and panic settling in his tone. 

“Fucking hell Hyunjin.. You can’t.. If you feed off one person for too long, you can never feed off someone else. You’ll turn him into your blood bag if you keep going.” 

“I.. shit.” He stands and paces around the room. Changbin watches from his seat. He drags Hyunjin back to the table and tells him stories of the last 100 years of his life. It keeps Hyunjin’s mind occupied on other things and soon it’s morning. 

 

Seungmin wanders into the kitchen half asleep and his hair sticking up in several directions. He holds up his phone and waves it slightly as he rubs his eyes with his free hand. 

“Chan texted me. Says we need to come over in an hour with .. “ He squints at the screen trying to read the small text. “Sport clothes.” 

Changbin and Hyunjin groan simultaneously and lower their heads onto the table. Seungmin pats their backs and drags them out of their chairs to the bedroom. Changbin rumaes through his wardrobe -or what’s left of it- and grabs several pairs of sweatpants and black t-shirts. Once the trio is changed they make their way to the pack house. 

They knock on the door and there's a voice from round the back that sounds like Jeongin calling them over. The wolves are all in shorts and t-shirts stretching in the open garden. Jeongin waves at them and jogs over. He starts jogging backwards when Seungmin reaches out for him, trying to tackle him into a hug. The back of Jeongin’s shoe gets caught on a stone and he stumbles back, pulling Seungmin down onto the ground in a pile of giggles. 

Seungmin ruffles the youngest’s hair softly and sits up with him on his lap. Hyunjin helps them both up and follows Changbin over to where the rest of the wolves are waiting. 

“What are we here for?” Changbin stands beside Felix, his hands in his pockets. Felix shrugs and Chan speaks up. 

“I, We. “ He looks over at Woojin and smiles. “Decided that It’d be best if we train.” 

“For what?” Minho looks up from his spot in the circle. 

“Fights. This is fight training.” 

Felix and Minho suddenly perk up in interest. Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin shuffle over to the bench to the side of the house but Chan stops them. 

“Humans too.” He becons them back over. 

 

The group is split off into pairs with Chan watching over them. 

Changbin + Minho  
Hyunjin + Jisung   
Seungmin + Jeongin   
Felix + Woojin 

“Fights won’t be fair, you’ll be put against people who are stronger, and older than you.” Chan’s eyes flicker to Hyunjin and then to Changbin. “Human or not, they wont care.” He ruffles Jeongin’s hair as he walks beside him. 

They start out doing the basic defence positions, taking it in turns to attack and defend until they’re used to it. The supernaturals use their heightened strength to their advantage. Hyunjin, only now being able to put his new strength to test, knocks Jisung flat on his ass. 

Seungmin and Jeongin don’t seem to be taking Chan’s lesson seriously if the ever creasing lines on Chan’s forehead are something to go by. The pair end up on a pile on the floor, Jeongin’s half shifted and got his tail wrapped around Seungmins arm as they lay back on the grass. 

Woojin kicks them on the flat of their feet gently and pulls them to their feet. 

“You two need to learn too. Seungmin, you’re human. And Jeongin, even if you can’t be killed, this practice is important.” 

The pair bow apologetically and get back to practicing. 

The group move on to hand to hand combat, how to block and evade oncoming attacks. Chan demonstrates a headlock and how to get out of it with Woojins help. The oldest wolf takes over half way through, showing some moves that can be handy for those with supernatural strength. Changbin gets asked about anything he knows but shakes his head. 

“I’ve avoided fights..” He rubs his neck gently. “Getting your neck snapped hurts like a bitch tho.” 

Hyunjin mumbles a same and Changbin elbows him in the ribs. “You get your neck snapped now, it’ll knock you out but you’ll come back.” Changbin turns towards Chan and the onlooking group. “The only way to kill a vampire is to cut off their head, or rip out their heart. “ 

They all nod and turn back to each other. 

 

Changbin sweeps Minho’s legs out from under him and the wolf falls onto his back, he rolls over and kicks Changbin in the chest, knocking him back. Minho scrambles to his feet and lunges at him with all his strength. They wrestle on the floor, the tips of Minho’s fingers dig into Changbins chest, trying to breach his ribs to his heart. 

Changbin groans and pushes Minho back with his arm. There’s a small shooting pain up his arm but he ignores it as they stand again, panting heavily. There’s blood on the wolf’s lips. Minho lifts his hand to his mouth and wipes the blood away on his fingers. Changbin reaches up to touch his arm under his sleeve, his fingers come back red. 

“Shit.. “ His eyes lock with Minho’s and he keeps his voice quiet. The rest of the group are busy so shouldn't hear them unless they want to. “Don’t tell Felix..” 

“Changbin the bit-” 

“Yes! I know. So don’t tell him, or the others okay..” 

Minho nods and they get back to practicing under Chan’s watch. Minho goes a little easier on him this time and keeps his mouth far away from Changbin. 

 

They wrap up training around 5, they’re all tired and covered in sweat so head inside. Jeongin calls dibs on the shower first and runs up the stairs, giggling as the rest of the pack goan and complain. 

“The kid did nothing to get sweaty.” Felix sinks back onto the couch with a cold cloth perched on his forehead. 

They're all too tired to speak so relax on whatever cool surface they can. Seungmin is sat at the bottom of the stairs watching a video on his phone. He pauses it and looks up. 

“Back earlier. What you said about Jeongin not being able to die. I thought he wasn’t immortal, just had a long life.?” 

Chan seems to stiffen at the question so Wookin speaks in his place. 

“Jeongin can’t die really. If one of us were to try and kill him, or a hunter, he’d be fine.” He stops and looks over at Chan who stands up and brushes past Seungmin as he heads upstairs. “Chan.. Chan’s the only one who can kill him.” 

“Oh..” Seungmin looks behind him at Chan’s retreating figure and looks down at his lap, embarrassed at the question. 

Jeongin stands at the top of the stairs, his arms hang over the railings and his hair drops water onto the floor below. “You were talking about me?” He tilts his head and his hair falls into his eyes. 

Woojin smiles up at him “Only good things. Showers free?” 

The fox nods and heads down the stairs to sit behind Seungmin who he scratches gently on the back. Woojin throws his damp cloth at Felix. 

“Go shower, you stink.” Felix grins and jogs up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

 

Changbin sits on the couch beside Minho and Hyunjin. He holds his arm gently, rubbing over the bite under his sleeve. Once the rest of the pack have showered, its Changbin’s turn. He uses the fresh towels on the rack to dry himself off after. The bite on his arm is turning purple and the veins around it darken. It hurts, not a sharp pain, but a dull aching that spreads up his entire arm and into his neck. He runs the pads of his fingers over it gently and gets dressed.

As he’s leaving the bathroom he’s hit with a heavy stroke of dizziness and braces himself against the wall at the top of the stairs. Hyunjin comes out of what seems to be his room and holds Changbin up with a worried gaze. 

“You okay?” 

Changbin nods, the thought of talking makes him want to throw up. 

“You smell like death dude.” Hyunjin helps Changbin stand up fully and Changbin pulls away to stand on his own. 

“So do you. We’re dead man.” He grins and everything's dizzy. Hyunjin starts to sway and Changbins not sure if it's him or Hyunjin thats moving. He tries to reach out for the wall but his hand doesn't make it and he slips to his feet. He grips his arm and collapses to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If anyone is interested in a minho x ? fic I read. I wrote a love, Simon AU titled; Love, Minho. 
> 
> Id really appreciate if you checked it out and gave me your feedback. 
> 
> Thanks! <3


	20. Unwelcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another un- betaed chapter sorry my dudes. 
> 
> @nicenightmare31 I'm sorry to torture you all the time with my ideas :)))))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> (italic text means they're speaking in korean!)

When Changbin wakes up, it feels like he’s died all over again.

He turns his head to see the worried faces of Hyunjin and Felix beside the couch. He can make out the blurred shapes of the rest of the pack further back but the bright lights of the room makes him squint, so he closes his eyes again.

“What happened?” There’s a gentle hand on the back of Changbins own that belongs to Felix.

Changbin groans but doesn’t say anything. Hyunjin speaks up for him.

“He was coming out the bathroom, he was looking a little pale and started to sway so I held him up, and then he just collapsed.”

Chan speaks up from further back in the room. “When was the last time you fed Changbin?”

Changbin shuffles around on the couch, trying to sit up. He manages to do so, but only with the help of Hyunjin. The lights are still a little too overbearing so keeps his eyes partially closed. “About a week ago. Hadn’t had time really..”

There’s movement to Changbin’s right and Minho shuffles awkwardly in his seat. Chan takes an intake of breath and suddenly, he’s sitting down beside Changbin with his arm out stretches in front of him. “You can feed from me”

Changbin opens one eye, just enough to stare at Chan with a question of uncertainty. He moves his arm closer to Changbin who holds it gently in front of his mouth before sinking his fangs into the skin. Hyunjin stands up and backs away from the couch, turning his head away when his eyes change. Jeongin reaches up from where he’s perched on the arm of the chair to hold his hand gently.

Chan’s blood seems to help, the throbbing pain in his head and arm subside a little and now it’s just a dull ache. He still feels like death but that’s nothing new. The lights don’t seem as bright anymore and he can open his eyes fully. Felix stares at him, eye flicking over his face when he pulls back. Changbin reaches over and squeezes his hand.

“Don’t look so worried. I’m not dying..”

Minho stands from his seat and wanders into the kitchen without saying anything, Woojin watches him go but doesn’t say anything even Jisung who was resting against the blonde wolf, doesn’t follow him.

Changbin pushes himself up on the couch into a sitting position, he hopes the wolves don’t pick up on his change of smell.

“C’mon guys, out.” Woojin pats Jisung on the back gently and the human stands and disappears into the kitchen where Minho previously went. Hyunjin pulls Jeongin up off the floor, their fingers link as they make their way to Seungmin who smiles up at them.

Theres movement on the couch beside Changbin and Chan grips the arm as he stands up on shaky legs. There’s some dried blood around the bite marks on his arm and he rubs it off with his thumb. Changbin looks up at him, worried slightly. Chan smiles down at him and pats him on the arm.

“Don’t worry. “ He leaves, joining the rest of his pack in another room.

 

Felix is still sat beside him holding his hand.

“You should have said something..”

“Like what”

Felix sighs and pulls his hand back to run it through his hair. “I could have helped.”

Changbin shakes his head. “No you couldn’t.”

“Yeah bu-”

“Fe.. Its okay, I’m okay.” Changbin pulls the wolf into him with his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

 

The rest of the pack are in the kitchen, the doors closed to block out the conversation of Felix and Changbin in the living room. Minho is being unusually quiet, sitting at the table staring at the wood in front of him. Chan and Jisung keep glancing at him, to make sure he’s alright but they don’t bring anything up.

Hyunjin and the two youngest are laying on the swing chair outside. Seungmin is at one end with Hyunjin at the other. Jeongin is curled up on their legs with his head resting against Seungmins lap.

The witch runs his fingers through the youngest’s hair gently, scratching his scalp in places making Jeongin hum in delight.

“ _Do you wanna see a trick Hyung_.” Jeongin tilts his head back to look up at Seungmin, his eyes flicker to Hyunjin too but stray back to the witches face.

“ _Sure_ ”

It’s quiet for a few beats and then there’s two fox ears that appear on the top of Jeongins head. There’s a brush of something against the back of Hyunjins hand and he looks down to see Jeongin’s tail curling around his wrist. He thumbs the fur gently and grins up down at Jeongin.

“Cu-”  
“How cute.”

Seungmin’s cut up by a female voice and the trip whip their heads up. Rose is leaning against one of the posts of the porch her hands folded over her chest. She’s wearing a long floral skirt and a pale dress shirt. It makes her look, elegant.. Innocent?

Jeongin jumps to his feet, there’s a little grumble of a growl that makes its way out of Jeongins lips. His tail flickers angrily behind him.

Rose grins at them. “You got yourself a ‘lil pet.” Her eyes flicker to Seungmin and then to Hyunjin. There’s a confused look that passes over her face and she stands up straight.

“I killed you.. “ She squints, confused and then theres a smirk that crosses her lips. It turns into a full snarl of a smile and she tilts her head up slightly to look down her nose at Hyunjin. “Oh but I did.”

Her head tilts to the side a little and a few of her bangs fall into her eyes. “I never gave you my blood..” Something seems to click in her head. “Your part of Changbinnies sire line huh..”  
She goes to move forwards but Seungmin stands, so she stops.

Hyunjin pushes Seungmin back towards the house gently. He does as instructed and grabs the back of Jeongin’s sweater pulling him with him. “Go get Changbin.” Seungmin nods and Hyunjin can hear him run through the house.

 

Rose pouts and flicks some loose hair over her shoulder.

“How are you adjusting to this.. New life?” Rose steps forwards and Hyunjin steps backwards.

“Why do you care. You ended my other one” His eyes change and Rose’s face lights up like a christmas tree and it churns Hyunjins stomach. Rose is in his face in a flash. She grins and sniffs at his neck reaching out to drag one of her manicured nails over the junction of his neck.

He swats her hand away and takes a step back into the house. Rose’s eyes flicker down to the edge of the door and back up to Hyunjin. She growls a little and stands up, straightening her clothes out. “You can’t hide in there forever. I’ll burn this house to the ground if I need to.” She snaps part of the porch out and flings it through the open door. Hyunjin moves out the way as it zooms past him and pierces the wall behind him with the force it was thrown with.

Chan and Changbin appear from around the corner of the living room. Seungmin lingers further behind and Woojins dark hair can be seen from Hyunjins angle.

“Rose. How delightful it is for you to visit.” Changbin moves to stand with Hyunjin, slightly in front to protect him even though with Changbins pale complexion and wobbly stance, Hyunjin is sure he’s the one who needs protecting.

Rose scoffs and her eyes flicker up and down his body. “Which dog bit you.” She leans against the door frame, kicking it gently with the toe of her shoe. Changbin tenses in his stance and Rose grins, giggling lightly. “You haven’t told them..”

“Haven’t told us what.” Chan looks between the two vampires.

“One of your mutts bit my precious binnie.”

Changbin turns around slightly to rip the wood out of the wall and fling it in Rose’s direction, it pierces her shoulder and she winces in pain. Hyunjin grabs Changbins arm roughly and pulls up the sleeve of his T-shirt. The movement of throwing the wood must have revealed the mark when his arm moved.

The bites bruised. Its purple and blue in some places and the veins around it are dark.

“It looks infected.” Chan pears over his shoulder at it.

“No..” Changbin shakes his head. “It looks like I’m dying.”

 

Which he is. He doesn’t want to tell Felix but if the wolf was smart he’d have figured it out by now. His skin is pale, deathly pale and its dry around his eyes and lips. His hands are getting colder than usual and he’s struggling to stand because his body’s shutting down on him. The blood from Chan lasted a short while but it can prolong death.

 

“You’re dying?” Felix has pushed his way into the kitchen despite Woojin trying to keep him out. Changbin pulls his sleeve down, but the wound is so big it only covers half of it. Freckles’s eyes flicker over his face before he’s rushing over and hugging him tightly.

“Who bit you. Was it another pack?”

Changbin doesn’t say anything, he looks up catching Minho’s eyes across the room. He mouths a ‘Don’t’ at the other wolf but is ignored.

 

“It was me.”

Seven pairs of eyes turn to face Minho whos stood at the bottom of the stairs playing with the frayed edges of his ripped jeans. He doesn’t look up when he speaks but can feel everyone’s eyes on him.

“During the fight practice. I nipped his arm slightly. It was my idea to keep it from you Felix.” He finally looks up to meet Felix eyes. The younger wolf growls, his eyes flash gold and he runs at Minho, tackling him to the floor growling. Minho lays under him, not putting up a fight and lets Felix shout at him before Woojin pulls the younger off and pins him to the wall to restrain him.

“Felix, enough.” Woojins eyes flicker a deep red and Felix stops struggling so hard. He growls and Minho and relaxes against Woojins arm.

Jisung helps his boyfriend to his feet. Rose coughs drawing their attention to her once again.

“I might have a book that tells you how to cure a werewolf bite.”

Changbin scoffs “Oh yeah?”

 

She pulls her skirt up her leg to mid thigh. There’s a pale scar on her left thigh in the shape of a bite. She looks down at it and back up at Changbin. “You sure about that.”

Hyunjin speaks up “Why should we believe you.”

Rose narrows her eyes at Hyunjin, clearly not liking him being the one to talk. “I don’t want my precious Changbinnie to die on me yet.” She drops her skirt and pushes her hair out of her face.

“What do you want in return.”

Rose winks at Chan, clearly he asked the right question. She kicks the door frame. “Let me in.”

“No”  
“Okay”

Changbin turns to glare at Chan with his mouth open slightly. “No way”

Chan shrugs. He looks at Seungmin out the corner of his eye and back to Rose. “Come in.”


	21. Cure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags for this fic so please check it out! I hope you will be pleasantly surprised.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic changes POV several times but I should be clear who its focused around!   
> Italic text is them speaking in korean~

Rose doesn’t run at them the moment she steps foot into the house. She steps one foot over the door frame and brushes her hair over her shoulder. Her hands are held her behind her in a childish manner and strolls inside.     
  
She stands, admiring the rooms, eyes scanning the painting and photographs on the wall before turning to the pack.    
  
“You have a nice house.”  She drags one of her nails over the wood of the table and it makes a scraping sound that gives Seungmin goosebumps.    
  
  
“You’re going to help Changbin.”   
  
Hyunjin is holding up most of Changbins weight as the elder of the two leans fully on him, arm around his shoulder keeping him standing. His right arm has become useless because of the bite and his legs are close to giving in. He tugs on Hyunjins collar with his only useful arm and the young vampire takes him over to the couch, laying him down gently.    
  
Felix follows closely, keeping an eye on Rose, who remains in the kitchen.   
  
“For me to know how to help him, I need to see his bite.” She tilts her head back and looks down at Woojin and Chan, who stand at the entrance to the living room blocking her path. Her eyes flicker past them as Changbin lets out a mumble of something incoherent.   
  
“We won’t let her get too close.” Seungmin pulls Chan gently back out of the way and Rose strolls past, heels of her shoes clicking on the wood floor.  She tucks the back of her skirt under herself as she crouches down beside Changbin.    
  
Changbin has a thin sheet of sweat over his body and his eyes are closed as he lays on the couch. His eyes flutter behind closed lids, like he’s watching something in his dream. He flinches back when Rose’s cold hands grip his arm and pull the sleeve of his shirt up. The bite wound has spread down to his elbow and across part of his chest, heading to his heart.    
  
Rose hums and sits back on her heels. She tucks her hair behind her ear and tries to brush Changbins, sweat soaked hair out of his face but there’s a hand on her wrist that stops her. Felix growls down at her and she holds her free hand up in defence.   
  
“You’re not the only one who loves him.” She breaks free of Felix’s grasp and slides into the chair beside the couch. There’s several pairs of eyes staring at her.    
  
“What?”    
  
“Changbin.” Hyunjin raises his voice in anger and Rose smiles sickly up at him.    
  
“Alright..” She looks at Seungmin. “I have a book, about this size.” She does a hand gesture to measure the size of the book she’s talking about. “Brown, leather. Got a picture of Changbinnie inside. You know the one?”    
  
“Where do we get it.” Seungmin glares at her.    
  
Rose stands up, brushing the creases out of her clothes. “Oh, I’m coming with you.”  She walks towards them but is stopped at the edge of the room. There’s an invisible barrier which she bangs her fist against in anger. “You little bitch.” She growls and her eyes flash.    
  
Hyunjin stands infront of Seungmin, his  eyes mimicking Roses. She stands up straight, arms folded over her chest. “You’re leaving me in here, with Changbinnie~”    
  
“Nope” Seungmin pulls Hyunjin away from the room and into the kitchen. The coch from the living room, a few feet behind rose has been dragged out and into the kitchen… out of her reach. Jeongin says something to Chan that is inaudible and runs out after Seungmin and Hyunjin.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _ Hyung wait!”  _ Jeongin runs after Seungmin and Hyunjin, they both stop and turn around at the youngest shouts. Seungmin smiles, moving to the side to allow Jeongin to walk between the two of them.    
  
“How will you find the book? She didn’t tell you where it was..” Jeongin’s hand brushes against Seungmins when he walks.    
  
“I know. But its my book. I can do a locator spell on it.”    
  
The trio walk in silence. Seungmin mumbles something under his breath, probably tracking the book as they walk. Hyunjin was getting tired of the  constant gentle brushes against the back of his hand as Jeongin’s swing beside him. So, he reaches out and links their fingers together, squeezing gently when the fox’s eyes shoot down to their linked hands and over to Seungmin who hasn’t noticed.    
  
“Got it” Seungmin stops suddenly, Jeongin too busy looking down at his feet trying to hide the slight blush creeping up his face, stumbles into Seungmins back. Hyunjin pulls Jeongin back, and reaches for Seungmin with his free hand before they both fall.    
  
Seungmin leads them in the direction of what they assume is Rose’s house, or apartment in this case. They stand in front of a tall apartment building. It takes the western style of the town with arched windows and a metal stairway up the side. There’s several trees planted out the front, with two larger ones to the side of the building.    
  
There’s no one at the front desk so they take the lift to the third floor and down to room 307. The floor creaks as they walk and there’s some questionable sticky patches that they walk around. Jeongin is quiet the entire time, his hands tucked in the pockets of his hoodie and his eyes cast down at his feet. Seungmin shoots Hyunjin a look, which the vampire shrugs back in response.   
  
  
  
Once they get to the apartment door, Seungmin uses a spell to unlock it. It swings open slowly revealing the inside. Its tidy, and clean.. And white. Something they were not expecting. There's an empty coffee cup sat on the worktop in the kitchen with the remains of what smells like a mixture of coffee and blood in the bottom. There's a few fashion magazines scattered around and the couch is covered in soft pillows and a blanket.    
  
“This….” Hyunjin picks up the end of the fluffy blanket with the tips of his fingers. ”.is not what I expected.”   
  
Seungmin rolls his eyes. “What were you expecting. Some kind of evil lair?”    
  
Hyunjin shrugs. “Evil lair for an evil bitch.”    
  
“ _ Hyungs, I found it”  _ Jeongin strolls out of the room to the side of the main room holding a leather bound book in his grasp. He holds it up and hands it over to Seungmin when the witch reaches over for it.    
  
Sungmin sits on the couch with the book balanced on his lap, he flicks through the pages. Eyes scanning over the latin until he finds something related to werewolf bites. He fingers trace the words. “Got it.”    
  
  
  
When the trio get back to the house. Rose grins at them and waves slightly as they shut the door into the kitchen with the rest of the pack surrounding Seungmin at the table.  Hyunjin stands behind him, hand resting gently on his shoulder. Jeongin has gone to sit on his brothers lap, he’s been quiet since they left the apartment like something's bothering him, but everyone has bigger issues to focus on so they don’t take note.    
  
  
“A bite from a werewolf will kill a vampire. “    
  
  
Hyunjin scoffs. “No shit.” Seungmin elbows him in the stomach and continues reading.    
  
“But a bite can also be a cure.” Seungmin squints in confusion, eyes scanning the rest of the page for an explanation. He sighs and leans back in the chair.    
  
“Is that it?” Chan pulls the book across the table and tries to read it, forgetting the entire text is in latin. Seungmin nods, running his hand through his hair in frustration.    
  
  
“I can help..” Rose speak up from the other room, and they all turn to look at the closed door, there’s the shadow of Rose reflected on the far wall and it waves at them. Woojin opens the door so she can be seen. She’s sat on the floor, legs crossed staring at the couch where Changbin shuffles around in pain.    
  
He grips the pillows under him so hard his knuckles turn white. Felix brushes his sweaty hair out of his face and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.    
  
“Think of a werewolf like a snake..”    
  
The pack stare at her in confusion. Minho stands up and moves to stand beside Changbin. He rolls up the sleeve of his jumper and kneels beside him. Rose grins.    
  
“He’s got it.”    
  
  
Minho looks over at Changbin and then at Felix. His eyes catch Jisung at the table and he smiles gently. “My blood’s the cure.” He moves his arm closer to Changbins mouth and Felix lifts Changbins head up slightly at a better angle.    
  
“Nah-ah.” Rose shakes her head, hair wafting in her face. She taps at the vein in her neck and grins. “He needs to get the most blood he can.”    
  
  
“Minho.. He could kill you.” Jisung has moved from the table to stand behind Felix, worried gaze down at Minho.   
  
“Felix, lift him up.” Felix nods and sits Changbin up into a sitting position. Minho moves closer so his neck is close to Changbin. He can feel the others breath on his neck and he tilts his head to the side, making more room for Changbin to bite. He feels fangs scrape along his skin and then he feels pain.    
  
  
Changbin pierces the skin ins his neck before his eyes even open, body too controlled by hunger to wake himself up. When the first hints of blood touch his tongue his eyes shoot open and he lunges forward to grip the back of Minho’s head roughly. He pulls on the back of Minho’s hair, tilting his head back. Minho winces in pain and tries to reach up to stop Changbin, but Changbin uses his free hand to pin Minho down. They stumble off the couch and onto the floor.    
  
The blood draining from Minho’s body makes him weak and he stops struggling, arm falling to his side and his head goes pliant in Changbins hold. The vampire detaches his mouth from Minhos neck, licks his lips and goes back in to bite the other side of Minho’s neck.    
  
Rose laughs from her position on the floor. “Why kill you myself when I can get him to do it for me.”    
  
Felix and Woojin grab Changbin under the arms and pull him off. Woojin pins him to the ground, settling on his waist to keep him down with his arms pinned at his side. Changbin hisses up at him. Eyes black and red like the blood staining his mouth.    
  
Jisung and Chan help sit up a weakened Minho against the couch and hand him a cloth to wipe up the blood from his healing wounds.    
  
“Bin..” Felix stands back, in shock and in fear. Changbins eyes flicker to him.    
  
“Fe..” He struggles under Woojins grip and the eldest wolf lets up, sitting off him. Changbins eyes change back to their dark brown and he reaches up, touching the blood on his mouth and wiping it off on the back of his hand. “What did I do..” He struggles to his feet, still weak of the after effects of the bite and looks at Minho on the floor. “I almost killed you!”    
  
He’s angry, but there’s hints of fear in his voice. He steps back when Chan helps Minho to his feet.    
  
“I could have killed you..”    
  
Minho steps forwards and Changbin steps back. “I had to, it was the only way to save you.”    
  
Changbin shakes his head and holds his hand out, stopping Minho in his advance towards him.    
  
“No no no no..” Changbin steps backwards. His hands make contact with the handle for the outside door and he slides it open and disappears. Everyone stands watching the spot where he once stood. Felix runs to the door looking outside.    
  
“Changbin!”    
  
But he’s gone.    
  
  
“I can find him.” Rose is stood up now, hand folded over in front of her.    
  
“You're not going anywhere.” Hyunjin growls at him from the empty couch.    
  
“Oh, I wasn't asking.” There’s a flash of silver that flies past Hyunjins head. He turns to see Seungmin hand out just as the.. Knife? Flies towards him. When it falls to the ground with a crash he turns back round to see Rose gone.    
  
“Shit.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
Felix and Chan, help Woojin clean up the blood from the floor and put all the furniture back to their original place. Jisung helps Minho, still shaky on his legs, up to their room and into bed. Minho hums in content when he lays back on the sheets, head propped up on several pillows.    
  
“You okay?” Jisung is perched on the end of the bed, hand resting on Minho's ankles. There's a worried expression on his face so Minho kicks him lightly.    
  
“I’ll heal..” He shuffles to the side and pats the space beside him. Jising gives in and shuffles up to lay beside him. They face each other, noses touching slightly and Minho smiles at him, trying to relax Jisung.    
  
Jisung sighs. Puff of air hitting Minho in the face and reaches up to cup the side of the wolf’s face gently. He runs the pads of his thumb over his cheekbone gently and leans forwards to kiss him softly. Minho hums into the kiss and pulls Jisung closer with a hand on his lower back.    
  
Jisung presses gentle kisses all over his face, moving down to kiss the spot where Changbin had pierced the skin earlier. Minho runs his hand through Jisungs hair softly and the human curls against his chest, arm draped over his waist.    
  
“Minho..”    
  
Minho hums, his eyes are closed and his breathing is slow as he’s drifting off to sleep.    
  
“I love you.”    
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Seungmin is propped up against the headrest of the bed, the lamp is on beside him  lighting up the page of the book he’s got propped up on his lap. Hyunjin lays beside him, scrolling through his phone.    
  
“Do you think Changbin’s okay?”    
  
Seungmin shrugs. “Probably.”    
  
“Do you think Jeongin’s okay?”    
  
“Probably.”    
  
Hyunjin kicks the other in the thigh gently and Seungmin turns to look at him over his shoulder. There an unreadable expression on Hyunjins face so he closes the book and slips it under his pillow. Hyunjin pulls him down to lay beside him and they lay there, arms pressed together not saying anything.    
  
It’s awkward. Seungmin doesn't know what to say, he’s hoping Hyunjin will speak up first but he doesn't.    
  
There’s a gentle knock on the door, its loud in the deafening silence of the room. It creaks open and there's a strip of light that peaks through along with the dark hair of Jeongin.    
  
“ _ Can I come in?”  _   
  
Seungmin nods, the light beside him illuminates his head and Jeongin shuffles in, shutting the door behind him as he pads over to the bed. Hyunjin shuffles to the side, once again making space between himself and Seungmin for Jeongin. The young fox climbs up the bed and lays between them. He keeps his hands on his lap stiffly.    
  
“Whats up Innie?” Seungmin turns his body slightly to look at him. Hyunjin does the same, upper half propped up on his elbow looking over the two of them.    
  
“I don’t want you to hate me.” He looks down at his hands, playing with the end of his jumper. Seungmin looks up, eyes catching Hyunjin before looking down at Jeongin. “I have these feelings.. I don’t know what to do with them.”    
  
“What feelings?”    
  
“I like you.” He looks over at Seungmin and then at Hyunjin. “Both of you. And i know you two are together  _ and I know you like each other like my brother likes Woojin-hyung and I don’t want to destroy that and I don’t know what to do and I should go _ .” He’s out of breath and sits up quickly, trying to shuffle off the bed.    
  
Hyunjin grabs his arm gently, stopping him. “Hey, its okay.”    
  
Jeongin turns to him in shock, eyes flickering over to Seungmin who smiles at him and reaches over to hold his hand, fingers linking together as he pulls him down to lay between them again.    
  
“We can work this out okay?”    
  
Jeongin nods, not trusting his voice as tears well up in his eyes. He pulls his hand away from Seungmin to wipe the tears falling down his face but they keep coming. There’s another hand on his face. Hyunjin wipes the tears away gently with the back of his finger, then runs them through Jeongin’s hair gently.    
  
“ _ Whats up baby? _ ”    
  
Jeongin whines at the nickname and moves closer to Hyunjin, fingers reaching out for the front of his t-shirt. Seungmin runs his hand up Jeongins back gently, calming him as he speaks.    
  
“I was scared. Scared that you’d hate me, or thinking that I was trying to ruin your relationship.”    
  
“We’d never hate you Innie.” Seungmin presses a kiss to the top of Jeongin’s head and pulls him back against his chest. “Stay here, we can talk more about this tomorrow okay?”    
  
Jeongin nods, reaching out for Hyunjin who links their fingers together and with his free hand rests it on the youngest’s waist link his fingers with Seungmins from behind him.    
  
“ _ Night Minnie.. _ “ Hyunjin leans over, pressing a kiss to Seungmin's mouth. “ _ Night baby _ ~” He leans down to press a kiss to the top of Jeongins head as the youngest falls asleep in their arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please check out my One-shot story; Love, Minho.  
> Feedback is appreciated ! <3


	22. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of a -kinda- double update. I want to spoil you because I'm starting my first (ever) job tomorrow and I'm not sure how much time i'll get to write new chapters. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Please let me know if there's any mistakes in the grammar / spelling or if there's something going on in the story that you don't understand. I'm always happy to explain!

Seungmin wakes up first the following morning. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and turns around. There’s a warm body behind him with an arm resting gently on his waist. When he turns over, he comes face to face with a sleeping Jeongin. At first, he’s confused but then the conversation from the night flitters through his mind.

Jeongin’s lips are slightly parted and he lets out soft puffs of air against Seungmins face.

“He looks even younger when he’s sleeping.” There’s movement from behind Jeongin and Hyunjin sits up, propping himself up on his elbow looking over the two of them. Seungmin smiles up at him.

“Mornin’”

Hyunjin smiles back at him nd reaches over Jeongin’s body to brush Seungmin’s face gently with the end of his finger. Seungmin moves into the touch and Jeongin shuffles beside him. The youngest moves closer to Seungmin and curls into the witches chest, his fingers curl into the material of his shirt.

“So how’s this gonna work then.” Seungmin wafts his hand carefully between Jeongin’s back and Hyunjin. “The three of us.”

Hyunjin shrugs. “I’m not sure, but I’m willing to give it a try if you are.”

Theres movement between the two of them and Jeongin shifts again to lay on his back, his head is tilted slightly looking at Seungmin and the witch smiles down at him when his eyes open sleepily.

“Were you talking about me?” Jeongin yawns and it’s one of the softest things Hyunjin’s seen.

“Only good things. “ Seungmin runs his hand through their youngest boyfriend’s (?) bed head affectionately. Hyunjin nuzzles into the back of Jeongins neck, wrapping his arms around his waist, linking his fingers with Seungmins from the other side.

 

 

Felix is undoubtedly pissed, but he’s also confused. He’s pissed because Changbin took off, no word no nothing. Just gone. Felix gets that he was scared because he almost killed Minho but he had hoped Changbin would have come back or sent him a text.

He’s trying not to be bitter about it but seeing Seungmin curled up on the couch with Jeoning on his lap and Hyunjin pressed against his side, puts him in a foul mood. Chan seems to be in the same kind of mood. His face is scrunched up in a glare with his arms crossed over his chest. Felix prods him in the side.

“Whats up?”

Chan’s eyes flicker to Jeongin “Its strange. For most of our life he’s been at my side and now its weird to see him cling to someone else.”

Felix hums and leans against Chan, the older of the two pulls him against him with an arm around his shoulder. “He’s happy though. I think that’s all that matters.” Chan nods, his head and moves to rest it onto of Felix’s.

“Any news from Changbin?”

“No.” Felix sighs and curls more into Chan’s side.

 

 

“Felix is worried about you y’know.”

Changbin looks up from where he’s sitting on the steps. He kicks the pebble at his feet and watches it roll down the steps and into the pond at the bottom. He turns to look over his shoulder when Minho walks closer.

“You haven’t told him where I am. Right?”

The wolf shakes his head and sits down on the step beside Changbin. There’s a patch off moss under his ass and he picks it off and throws it aside.

“I’m okay y’know.” Minho subconsciously rubs the faded bite mark on his neck and looks down to watch the fish swim in the water at the bottom. “It was my fault you were dying in the first play.”

“I’m already dead. How’d you know how to find me anyway..”

Minho digs around in the pocket of his jacket and hands Changbin a folded photograph. He recognises it, it’s the photograph of himself and Hiro stood at the bottom of the same steps they’re sat at. Changbin scoffs and hands him the photo back.

“Rose left, she said she’d know where to find you.”

Changbin raises an eyebrow and turns to look at him. “Well, she lied. Haven’t seen her.”

There’s a ping from Minho’s phone and it lights up with a text message from Jisung when he pulls it out. “I’ve gotta go.” Minho stands and brushes the dirt from the left over moss off his pants.

“Don’t tell F-”

“Yeah. I got it.” He waves a goodbye, shoves his hands in the front of his jeans and wanders off.

 

 

“Where did you wander off to?” Jisung pulls Minho onto the couch when the wolf gets home.

“For a run.” Minho wraps his arms around Jisungs waist and buries his nose into the side of his neck breathing in his sent. He sighs and relaxes.

“Woojin called for a movie night.”

“So move your ass” There’s a pillow that makes contact with the side of his head. He blinks from the initial shock of it and turns to see Hyunjin grinning at the side of the couch. His eyes flicker down to the two seats Minho and Jisung are sat between.

Jisung rolls of Minho’s lap and into the corner of the couch, Minho shuffles over to lay on him, his head resting against Jisungs chest. Hyunjin flops down beside him, pulling a giggling Jeongin into the space beside him. Seungmin follows shortly, carrying two large bowls filled with snacks.

The rest of the pack join later. Felix is dragged down the stairs by the front of his shirt by Woojin and is pulled onto the eldests lap. Chan picks a movie and turns off the lights. He takes an empty space on the floor beside Seungmin.

 

The movie is boring and Jisung falls asleep halfway through. Minho looks over the rest of the couch and Jeongin and Hyunjin are asleep, pressed against each other. Felix is drifting off in Woojin’s arm and Minho can relate. There’s a gentle vibration from his pocket and he pulls his phone out, the brightness from the screen makes him squint so he turns it down when Chan turns ‘round to glare at him.

 

**Edgelord™**

**I guess Rose finally showed up afterwards.**

 

 

**BITEME**

**Call me if you need me.**

 

**Edgelord™**

**K**

 

“You keeping secrets from Felix?” Woojin eyes Minho when he puts his phone down. Minho blinks up at him.

“Changbins request.”

Woojin sighs and looks around, careful not to wake anyone with their whispered talking. “I think he deserves to know.”

 

Felix shifts in Woojins lap and turns to look at Minho through sleepy eyes. “Know what?” Woojin looks between the two of them.

“Nothing Fe. C’mon.” He shuffles slightly and picks Felix up carefully and carries him up the stairs. By the time he reaches the bottom step Felix is asleep. The other awake pack members follow them. Seungmin hesitates, stood beside Hyunjin and Jeongin, debating on carrying the youngest upstairs. Jeongin curls up into Hyunjins chest so Seungmin looks away. There’s an unreadable expression Minho picks up on from the dim light of the tv before the witch walks up the stairs and out of sight.

 

The next morning. Minho wakes up with a crick in his neck and there's the smell of bacon and eggs floating through the room. Minho blinks, turning his head towards the cafe. There's the reflection of someone in the glass of the window-wall and Minho sits up a little straighter, on guard.

He gently slides Jisung off his chest and steps over a sleeping Chan as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“What are you doing here..”

Changbin turns around, frying pan in hand. “Making breakfast” He shrugs and turns ‘round to turn the bacon over.

“Does Felix know you’re here.?” Minho grabs the pile of plates on the countertop and sets them at the table. He looks over at Changbins back and sets another down beside Felix’s space for him.

“You wanna wake your pack?” Changbin tips the cooked food onto large plates and puts them in the middle of the table.

“You remember we’re your family too..” Minho waders off to stand at the bottom of the stairs. He shouts upstairs, waking the sleeping boys on the couches too. Felix comes running down the stairs and skids on the wood at the bottom in his socks. He grips onto the frame of the kitchen door and stares at Changbin who stares back at him.

 

“Mornin’..” Changbin waves at him slightly, its awkward but Felix doesn't care. He pushes himself off the door and tackles Changbin into a hug. He buries his head into the crook of Changbin neck and hugs him tightly, gripping onto the back of Changbins jumper.

“Are you okay?” Felix pulls back slightly, to cup Changbin’s face in his hands. Changbin nods.

“I’m sorry for running. I just… needed some time.”

“That’s okay”

Changbins eyes flicker to Minho at the table before he pulls Felix into another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please check out my One-shot story; Love, Minho.  
> Feedback is appreciated ! <3


	23. Chapter 26- Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heres pt2 of the double update. I wanted to let you have enough time to read Ch24 before I shove this on you. 
> 
> This is a special 'lil chapter where we get to see Changbin's past and how his and Rose's relationship came about. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for blood, like alot of blood.. oops!

Changbin stays at the steps until it's dark. He watches the sun set behind the trees and how the colours of the sky dance over the pond. It’s still pretty warm but there's a cool breeze that makes his skin tingle. Minho’s been gone for almost an hour before there’s the quiet sound of approaching footsteps behind him.    
  
He sees the pale colours of a skirt from the corner of his eye before Rose sits down beside him. She tucks her hair behind her ear and leans back on her hands, looking up at the stars above them.    
  
“It stinks like wolf. I’m assuming one of your pets came to visit.”    
  
Changbin turns to glare at her, but she grins back.    
  
“You used to come here a lot when you first turned. So scared of yourself. It’s good to see you’ve gotten over that..” She reaches out to rub his arm gently but Changbin moves out of reach. “Only taken you a hundred years.”    
  
  
  
**156 years ago.** **  
****  
****  
** He feels like he’s drowning, unable to breath. He reaches out, trying to take in as much air as he can and his eyes shoot open. He’s laying in a field. His head hurts and he’s panting so hard it hurts. The memories of last night flash through his head and his hands fly to his chest. There's no wound, just a hole in his uniform with the front stained red with his blood.    
  
He pulls it open in confusion. He remembers having dinner with his squad. He remembers going to sleep on his blanket and being woken by the sound of gunfire ringing in his ears. He remembers the enemy team storming his camp at the break of dawn, gun fire everywhere wiping them all out before they had any time to reach for their weapons. He remembers the feeling of bullets entering and leaving his chest and the feeling off blood filling his lungs as he falls to the ground.    
  
He sits up on the hard ground of the field and tilts his head to look around him. There's bodies everywhere. Everyone is covered in blood, the eyes of his friends, his team stare at him, lifeless and cold. Changbin scrambles back in fear and his hand comes in contact with something cold and wet. He lifts it up to his face and his hand comes back red.    
  
He stumbles to his feet, wiping off the blood onto his pants.    
  
There’s footsteps approaching him and he turns his head to look in the direction of them.    
  
There's a girl, a woman, dressed in a formal dress. There's a parasol in her hand, covering her face even though its night time. She stops a few feet away from him and kicks the arm of one of the dead soldiers at her feet.  She lowers the parasol from her face, letting it hang at her side and gives Changbin a once over and holds her hand out for him to shake.    
  
He stares at it, not moving. The woman drops it at her side with a pout.    
  
“Follow me.” She turns around, spinning on her heels and her hair flows behind her as she walks off. Changbin scans the ground of the bodies and follows behind her, stepping over pools of blood and body parts.    
  
  
They end up at a small cabin, it’s got overgrown plants growing up the side and the window at the front is bored up with broken planks of wood. The steps leading up to the main door creak as Changbin walks up them, the banister to the side of them is broken in half and he trips on one of the steps.   
  
It’s dark inside. There’s another window to the left side, its got its shutters closed only letting in small strips of moonlight. Changbin struggles to see where he’s going so sticks his hands out in front of him as he walks.    
  
“You’ll be able to see soon enough.” The unknown woman speaks up and leads him to what feels like a wooden chair.  She moves to the side and soon there's a oil lamp stood up on a small, circle table beside him. Its not alot of light, but it's enough to see with.    
  
“How am I alive..” He grips the front of his uniform tightly. “I was shot.”    
  
“I’ll explain soon. But you need to feed first..”    
  
“Feed?”    
  
The woman stands up and heads to the door they came in. She opens it and there’s a young girl stood at the door, her hands crossed in front of her. She walks in, eyes staring forwards and a blank expression on her face.    
  
“This girl has willingly given herself over to you.” She brushes the girls hair out of her face and tilts her head to the side. She brushes the skin of her neck gently with the back of her hand and produces a small, silver blade which she drags over her neck gently. It slices the skin and a small trickle of blood slides down the girls neck. She doesn’t flinch when it happens.    
  
There’s a strange sensation that washes over Changbin the moment he catches sight of the blood. Its a strange feeling, its a mixture of extreme hunger but resembles the moment before you’re sick. It makes his stomach churn and he leans over hoping to stop it but he cant take his eyes off the red liquid running down the girls neck. He pushes himself of the chair with shaky hands and heads over to the pair. The older of the two women stands back, watching as Changbin approaches.    
  
He licks his lips, the smell of the blood is so enticing and he leans closer, hands gripping the girls arms. He cant explain whats happening, its like his body is running on autopilot and he tries to pull himself back but he’s suddenly so hungry. He leans closer, tongue slipping out to lap up the blood. As soon as the liquid touches his lips he bites down, hard. His fangs? Pierce the girls skin allowing more blood to flow into his mouth. The girl whimpers in pain but he continues. His hand grip the girls arm roughly, pulling her closer to him as he bites down again.    
  
Soon, the girls body goes limp in his hold and slips out of his grasp. She falls to the floor with a thud and there’s a small pool of blood that forms around her lifeless body. Changbin stands in shock and with trembling hands reaches up to touch the cool liquid coating his mouth. He looks down at his hands, stained red.    
  
“What am I..”    
  
“You’re a vampire.”    
  
Changbin looks up at the woman stood by the door.    
  
“Who are you”    
  
She smiles and moves forward to wipe the blood of his mouth with her thumb and licks it off her hand. “My name’s Rose.”    
  
  
  
  
Rose tells him everything. How she found him the night of the attack. How she slipped her blood between his lips as he slept and watched on as the enemy slaughtered his squad. At first he’s confused, and then he’s angry. He stands up, the chair he was sat on falls to the floor and snaps. Rose crosses her legs and looks up at him, grinning sickly.    
  
  
“I saved you”    
  
Changbin scoffs. “You watched me die. You didn’t save me”    
  
  
Rose leans up and pulls him down by the collar of his uniform so their faces are inches apart. Her eyes flicker to his mouth and she reaches up wiping off the left over blood on her finger and sticks it in Changbins mouth.  He can feel the veins around his eyes darken and the feeling of his fangs break out of his gums. He grabs Rose’s wrist and pulls it away from his fist, slipping out of her grasp and stumbles back.    
  
“You  _ need  _ me Changbinnie..”    
  
Changbin looks at her confused. He never said his name. Rose pulls out a piece of parchment paper from a hidden pocket on her dress.    
  
“Seo Changbin. Squad 9. Medic.”  She scrunches the paper up and throws it to Changbins feet. He leans over to pick it up and when he stands, there’s a harsh burning across his face. He lifts his hand up to cover it but it starts to burn his hand too. Rose stands at the window, the shutters are open now and it lets light filter in, when it comes clear that changbin’s not moving she shuts them.    
  
“You need me.” She twirls a silver ring around her index finger.    
  
“You killed me.” The burns on Changbins hand and side of his face have just finished healing when Rose opens the shutters again and the sunlight burns strips into Changbins skin. He moves to the dark corner of the room, fingers touching the wounds on his face gently.    
  
“This ring will protect you from the sun.” Rose throws it at him and it rolls to a stop at his feet. Changbin picks it up and slips it on his right hand.    
  
“Why are you helping me.”    
  
Rose walks over, the sun casting a golden glow on her face. She smiles. “I like you. And I’m the only friend you’ve got.”    
  
  
  
  
It takes almost three weeks for Changbin to adjust to his new life. He doesn’t need to eat anymore and he doesn’t get tired. When he was human,  hunger wasn’t a problem. But now, hunger makes him dangerous. It gives him an uncontrollable itch under his skin. It makes him angry but it also makes him strong.    
  
Rose teaches him to use his hunger. To use the strength from it to fight.   
  
But she also teaches him how to feed without killing. To take what he needs and to erase any memory of himself from his victims mind. Sometimes, the hunger gets too much. He’ll take a little more than he needs, gripping on so hard it leaves bruises under his fingers. Takes too much and he starts to leave a trail of bodies as they breeze through the towns.    
  
Rose doesn’t seem to mind. She brushes the back of his hair telling him he’s doing good with blood staining his mouth and his clothes as they move on, town to town. Sometimes she’ll join him and they’ll share until there’s nothing left to take.    
  
One day, it gets too much. They’re sharing a young man from the village they're at. Changbin feels his body go weak and he pulls back, the body slips from his grasp and falls to the ground. Rose looks at him in confusion and wipes the blood from around his mouth. Changbin stares at the ground, picking up on the faint heartbeat.    
  
“What are we doing.”     
  
“Hmm?” Rose moves closer to him, reaching out to rest her hand on his arm.    
  
Changbin flinches under her touch and brushes her arm off. “We can’t keep doing this. W-We can keep going around leaving a trail of bodies!”    
  
“We’re doing it to survive.”    
  
“No. We’re doing it for fun.” Changbin shakes his head, wiping at his mouth desperately trying to get rid of the blood staining his skin. “I.. I cant keep doing this.” He steps back, backing up several feet from Rose.    
  
“You can’t leave, you need me!”    
  
Changbin shakes his head, turns around and runs into the night.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You left me that night. And I didn’t find you again until now.. Where did you go”    
  
Changbin picks at the grass by his feet. He stands, brushing off the dirt from under his jeans. “Away from you.” He backs up slightly, turning away. “Stay away from me. Stay away from my pack.”    
  
Changbin walks off, hands in his pocket and hood over his head. Rose watches him go and kicks a stone, it stumbles down the steps and disappears into the water with a splosh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	24. JeonSeunJin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my first shift at my new job. I work in a little cafe up the road from where I live and damn. It was pretty hard. I kinda struggled with remembering which drink was what and how to make it but I guess with time i'll get used to it. 
> 
> This chapter changes between different view points of the characters and I hope that isnt too confusing for you. 
> 
> Warnings for blood drinking haha ;)

With breakfast already made the pack gather around the table to enjoy the warm food. Felix is leaning against Changbins arm as he shovels forkfuls of food into his mouth.  There’s an empty space at the side of Hyunjin. Seungmins missing.  
  
Woojins looks down the table, his eyes flicker over to the stairs once he noticed the empty seat. Hyunjin and Jeongin are too busy talking with each other and they haven’t noticed. Chan see’s him and rests his hand on Woojins own gently. He leans over, close enough so no one else can hear.  
  
“I’ll go get him. Don’t worry.” He squeezes his hand again and pushes his chair out. Minho looks up at him from his side but doesn’t say anything as Chan walks away and up the stairs.  


 

  
Chan taps on the door to Seungmins room gently with the back of his knuckles. There’s no reply so he pushes it open. It’s dark, the curtains are drawn and Chan can make out a human shapes lump under the covers of the bed.  
  
“Seungmin?” Chan wanders over, careful to not walk into the dresser to the side of the door and perches himself on the end of the bed. He reaches out, resting his hand on what he assumes is Seungmins leg.  
  
“I’m not hungry for breakfast if that’s what you’re asking me.” Seungmins voice is muffled by the covers pulled fully over his head.  
  
“Alright.” Chan rotates himself so he’s able to lay down beside Seungmin. There’s slight movement as the covers are pulled down slightly to reveal the top of Seungmins head and his eyes as he stares at Chan questioningly. Chan turns his head to look back at him.  
  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
  
Seungmin sighs, pulling the covers down to his chest and shuffles over so he can lay his head on Chan’s shoulder. Chan ruffles his hair gently.  
  
“Let it out kiddo.”  
  
Seungmin tells Chan everything. Tells him about Jeongin’s confession and tells him that he and Hyunjin agreed to try it out, the three of them together. They haven’t discussed their relationship and if they’re all.. Boyfriends..  
  
“At first it felt like we were. The day after Jeongin told us, it was good but now..” Seungmin sighs deeply. “Hyunjin is my boyfriend too but he seems too caught up with Jeongin. I know I’m being selfish but..I want to be included too.”  
  
“It’s not selfish to want to be included in your relationship. It’s normal. It’s probably hard at first because there’s three of you.. But that just means twice the love right.” Chan grins and pats Seungmins arm. “Now c’mon. I’m sure there’s still some breakfast left for you.”  
  


  
  


When Chan manages to finally drag Seungmin out of the pit he calls a room, and down into the kitchen. There’s no food left. Chan shoots him an apologetic look and Seungmin shrugs it off. He grabs a bowl and the half empty box of cereal from the cupboard and makes himself some breakfast. Hyunjin bumps his shoulder as he puts his dish in the sink to wash.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Seungmin looks up at him and gives him his best, reassuring smile. “I’m okay.” He nods. Hyunjin kisses the top of his head gently.  
  
“Jeongin didn’t want to wake you this morning. Sorry you missed out on breakfast.”  
  
There’s a guilty feeling creeping up inside Seungmin. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so quick to get jealous. He runs his hand up Hyunjins arm gently and squeezes his hand.  “Its fine.”  
  
Jeongin wanders into the kitchen, carrying several plates and dumps them into the sink. He turns round and buries his head into Hyunjins chest. The vampire wraps his arms around him. Jeongin pulls his head back to look at Seungmin.  
  
“ _Mornin’ Hyung._ .” He grins, smile beaming with his braces on full display. Seungmin’s weak for that smile.  
  
“ _Morning_.” He reaches his hand up to ruffle Jeongin’s hair and takes his cereal to the table.

 

  
  
  
  
  
For the rest of the morning, the pack do their own things. Minho goes out to the garden at the back of the house with Woojin to train, Jeongin follows along. Changbin drags Hyunjin out to go re-stock the blood supply at the shop and get Hyunjin his own supply, along with a mini fridge for his room. Chan disappears on the phone for an hour or so and returns with a stack of paper from the printer. He calls Jisung over to the table.  
  
“Whats this?” Jisung flicks through several pages of the document. Chan hands him a pen.  
  
“I’m singing the house over to you.”  
  
Jisung eyes him, confused. “Why?”  
  
“I invited Rose in.”  
  
Jisings mouth forms an ‘O’ and he picks the pen up from the tale and signs his name at the bottom of the paper.  
  
“You’re gonna have to invite Hyunjin and Changbin in when they get back..” Chan grabs the paper and wanders off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
“Jising, you coming to join?” Woojin looks over Minho who he’s got trapped in a headlock.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Minho pats Woojin’s arm twice and the eldest wolf lets him go with a pat to the back.  
  
“Go easy on him, get been getting his but kicked for the past hour.” Woojin grins and throws a towel over his shoulder as he walks past Jising and into the house. Chan grins at him when he enters and hands him a cool bottle of water.  
  
Jisung unzips the hoodie he’s wearing, leaving him in a white t-shirt and his sweatpants. Minho wipes the sweat of his head and smiles over at him.  
  
“You wanna fight me?”  
  
Jisung shrugs and grins. “Definitely.”  
  
  
The pair end up sparing. Jisung is trying his hardest to knock Minho on his ass but so far, hasn’t landed a strong enough punch. Minho’s going soft on him, not wanting to hurt the human. Jisung lands a strong punch to Minho’s stomach and the wolf stumbles back, holding his stomach after the wind is knocked out of him.  
  
“Sorry..”  
  
Minho dismisses him with a wave of his hand. “Dont.. Pretend I’m someone trying to kill you. Fight to kill.”    
  
“Alright. You do the same right?”  
  
Minho nods and runs at him. Jisung crouches and Minho jumps over him, turning on his heels and barrels into him from behind knocking Jisung down, face first into the dirt. He sits on Jisungs lower back, pinning him down with his arms above his head.  
  
“Break free.”  
  
Jisung struggles in his hold, Minho’s grip on his wrists are starting to hurt, leaving small red marks where his nails dig into his skin.  
  
“I can’t..” Jisungs getting out of breath, not being able to breathe deeply with Minho’s body weight pinning him down. He keep struggling and manages to get one hand free. He reaches back as much as he can. His fingers grasp the material of the front of Minho’s shirt and he pulls the wolf forward, off him and down to the ground beside him.  
  
Minho still has hold of one of Jisungs arms and pulls him with him when he rolls over. Jisung end up on top of Minho, staring down at the grinning blonde wolf under him.  
  
“Good try.”  
  
Jisung pouts and sits back on Minho’s waist. Theres dirt all over his face and his hair sticks up at the side slightly. Minho reaches up and wipes the dirt from Jisung cheak. He cups his face gently and Jisung leans down to kiss him softly. Minho kisses him back, playing with the hair on the back of his head.  
  
“Are you going to kiss all the people you fight?”  Minho pulls back, bumping his nose with Jisung’s.  
  
“Nah, just you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changbin and Hyunjin arrive at the hospital just on the outside of the town. They walk through the glass sliding doors at the entrance and past the reception.  
  
“Where are we going?” Hyunjin looks around, eyes scanning the board of wards to the side of the atrium.  
  
“Blood labs.” Changbin pulls the sleeve of Hyunjins jumper and drags him down a corridor.  
  
“I feel like we don’t have clearance to be down here.”  
  
“We don’t but we can just compel anyone we see remember.”

  
The pair stop at a closed door with a sign on the front in small type reading ‘’blood bank.” Changbin tries the handle and the door opens slowly, its dark at first and there’s a small white light that flickers on. Its dim, but bright enough for them to see inside.  There’s rows and rows of glass containers, they give off a cold breeze as Hyunjin walks past them.  
  
“Do we just.. Take them?” Hyunjin rests his hand against the glass of one of the fridges.  
  
“Pretty much yeh.” Changbin digs around in his backpack and throws Hyunjin what looks like a cooler bag. Its small and square, big enough to fit back in the bag. “Fill ‘em up.”  
  
Changbin opens the fridge closest to him and grabs a handful of bags, dropping them into his cooler bag and moving on to another fridge. Hyunjin stands there, watching him unsure.  
  
“This is wrong.” Hyunjin shakes his head and stands back from the fridge. Changbin sighs, dropping his head slightly and closes the fridge.  
  
“Would you rather I go fetch you a nurse and you can feed from her?”  
  
“No! I’d rather not feed at all.” His voice quietns off at the end and looks away from Changbin.  
  
“Too bad… Look, I know you don’t like it but this is life now.” He hands Hyunjin one of the blood bags he was holding in his hand. Hyunjin squishes it gently between his fingers and watches the red liquid move around in his hand. “C’mon. We should leave before someone comes in here.” Changbin dumps a handful more bags into Hyunjins cooler and shoves them in his bag, zipping it up and leaving. Hyunjin follows closely.  
  
They turn around as they leave and come face to face with a nurse. She’s got her hair pinned up in a bun at the top of her head and she’s holding a plastic clipboard in her hands. She stares at the two of them in shock and then in confusion.  
  
“What were you two doing in there? You shouldn’t be down here.”  
  
“Ah- Sorry mis-” Changbin cuts Hyunjin off. He rests his hand on the nurses shoulder gently.  
  
“Don’t move, or make a sound.”  He stands to the side of her, arms crossed over his chest. “Why don’t you compel her to forget us. Think of it as a training lesson.”  
  
Hyunjins eyes flicker between Changbin and the nurse. “I’ve already done this before. “ Changbin shrugs and points at the nurse. Hyunjin walks closer to her, so they’re eye level. “Forget you saw us, you don’t remember this conversation.”  
  
The nurse nods, and blinks. When her eyes open again. Hyunjin and Changbin are gone.  
  


 

  
  
  
“Chan! Hey!” Changbin stands at the door. It opens and Felix smiles at him.  
  
“Why are you stood there..” He looks over at Hyunjin and smiles at him. "Seungmin’s in your room." He moves to the side slightly to let them past but the two vampires don’t move. Changbin kicks at the door, hitting the invisible barrier with his boots.  
  
“We can’t get in.”  
  
Felix looks down at his feet and back up at an un-amused Changbin. “I’ll get Chan.” He backs up, disappearing around the corner of the stairs and returns with Jisung, not Chan. Minho follows behind him, pulling on the side of Jisung’s t-shirt.  
  
“Come in.” Jisung grins at him and grabs Minho’s hand running up the stairs, into his room.  
  
Changbin eyes them and steps over the door into the living room. Hyunjin steps past him and goes up the stairs into his room.  
  
“You changed the house owner.” Changbin walks into the kitchen and opens the door to the fridge. “Can I put my coolers in your fridge.” He unzips his bag and takes out the two coolers, holding them up in front of Felix.  The wolf shrugs.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
The bags are tossed onto the bottom shelf of the fridge and Changbin shuts the door. He reaches out for Felix’s hand and pulls him over to the couch in the living room. They flop down against the cushions with Felix resting his head against Changbins chest.  
  
“We should go out.”  
  
Felix looks up at him, his hair brushing against Changbins chin as he moves his head.  
  
“Like.. a date?”  
  
“Yeah.” Changbin looks down at him, smiling slightly.  
  
“Okay”  
  


 

  
  
  
“Minnie?”  
  
Hyunjin pushes the door to their bedroom with his foot. Seungmin sits up, looking up over his phone when Hyunjin walks in.  The vampire lingers at the door, hand resting against the frame.  
  
“Have you seen Jeongin?”    
  
Seungmin visibly deflates at the question, sinking back in the bed, eyes cast down at his phone again. “No.”  
  
Hyunjin turns to leave, but stops. He sighs and enters the room, shutting the door behind him and sits on the end of the bed. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes….. No” Seungmin locks his phone and drops it to his lap. He sits up straighter on the bed, tucking his knees against his chest. Hyunjin moves to sit at his feet, facing him.  
  
“I just feel like you’re ignoring me..” Seungmin frowns, looking down at his fingers resting on the tops of his knees.  
  
Hyunjin reaches out to rests his hand on top of Seungmins own. “I’m not ignoring you minnie. I just want Jeongin to feel comfortable with us.”  
  
“He’s not with _us_ though. He’s with _you_ .”  
  
“I’m sorry Minnie. I didn’t know you felt this way… How about the three of us, we watch a movie together. Curl up in bed with food?”    
  
Seungmin nods and reaches out to pulls Hyunjin down into the bed beside him. Hyunjin pulls him closer with one arm around his waist and the other resting on Seungmins shoulder. His fingers brush Seungmins cheek gently.  
  
  
“I went with Changbin to the blood bank.” Hyunjin moves his fingers down the side of Seungmins neck to trace the small, fading bite marks on Seungmins neck. “I don't need to feed from you anymore.”  
  
Seungmin nod sand closes his eyes, moving into the touch of Hyunjins hand. “You can still.. If you want to I mean.”  
  
“You want me to?” Hyunjin’s eyes flicker over Seungmins face. The witch opens his eyes and nods up at him.  
  
“Only if you want to.”  He tilts his head to the side slightly and Hyunjin thumbs the marks on his neck before shuffling closer. He lets out warm puffs of air against his skin before biting down with his fangs gently. Once Hyunjins taken enough, he pulls back licking the blood from around his lips and sits up. Seungmin looks up at him, slightly dazed but manages to push himself up into a sitting position.  
  
There’s a small creaking sound as the bedroom door opens. Their pair look over to the door to see Jeongin. His eyes are wide in shock and he’s only partially in the room, like he stopped mid walk. His eyes flicker over the two of them. He catches sight of a spot of blood at the corner of Hyunjins lip and spots the bleeding bite marks on the side of Seungmins neck.  
  
“ _Hyungs..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	25. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello/ I'm back.
> 
> Sorry for the long ass wait on this chapter. work is actually pretty stressful. It gets really busy and there's just so much to do and then when I get home I'm just too tired to do anything.
> 
> I wanted to say thank you for all the kudos and comments on this fic. I really appreciate it. And thank you to everyone who sent in suggestions for future plots. I'm going to try and do as many of them as I can as some of you may have noticed in this chapter and the previous one. I don't want to mention what idea's were sent in as it will give away some plot points but if you see me writing your idea ;;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for:  
> Blood lol  
> Homophobic slurs

Seungmin sits up straight, shuffling to the side of the bed making a move towards Jeongin. Jeongin backs up, hand gripping the door handle ready to pull it shut. Hyunjin is at the door before he can close it and gently pulls a scared Jeongin inside.

Jeongin pins himself against the wall of the bedroom and Hyunjin steps back towards the bed. Hyunjin wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and hands Seungmin a tissue from the bedside table.

“Jeongin..” Seungmin wipes his neck and throws the tissue in the bin.

Jeongin shakes his head and holds his hand out, he rests his hand on Seungmins chest when the witch gets close enough. “Why was he feeding from you.” His voice is shaky and his hands tremble slightly against Seungmin.

“He needs to.. He’s controlling himself”

Jeongin shakes his head again and moves to the door, reaching for the handle trying to open it. Hyunjin moves over to him again, gently grabbing his wrist. Jeongin looks up in shock.

“I’m sorry innie..” Hyunjin cups Jeongin’s face in one hand and the other moves to his neck. “Please don’t be afraid.” Jeongin stares at him, blinking at him. He nods slightly, reaching up to hold Hyunjins hand.

“Are you hurting him?” His eyes flick to Seungmin behind Hyunjin.

Seungmin stands, walking over to the two of them. “No, it doesn’t hurt.”

Jeongin moves out of Hyunjins grip and hugs Seungmin tightly. Seungmin wraps one arm around Jeongins waist and pulls Hyunjin over with the other.

“C’mon lets get on the bed.” Hyunjin kisses the top of Jeongins head and pulls the two of them over to the bed. Seungmin turns the tv on at the side of the room.

“What are we watching on TV?”Jeongin crawls into Seungmins lap, resting his head on his shoulder. Seungmin looks at Hyunjin over the top of Jeongins head. Hyunjin smiles at the two of them and pulls the blanket up from the end of the bed to cover them. Jeongin reaches out and links their finger together. He looks over to the TV to watch whatevers playing.

 

 

The next morning, it takes Felix half an hour to drag himself out of bed. He lays there, flat out on his matress starting up at the texture of his ceiling thinking about his and Changbins date. His legs start to get numb from lack of use so he rolls over onto his side, squashing the pillow under his head keeping it propped up. As he moves his arm, a wave of body stench rolls over him.

“Ew…” He sighs, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and slides to the floor.

There’s a knock on the door and it opens, Chan sticks his head around the side of the door peering down at Felix.

“You okay?”

Felix raises his hand weakly forming a thumbs up.

“Dude, you smell.. Go shower.” Chan grins, retreating out of the bedroom and leaving the door ajar slightly.

“Chan wait!” Felix pushes himself off the floor and jogs over to the door. He sticks his head out to catch Chan walking down the hallway away from him. “Wait.” Chan stops and turns around.

“You think you could dye my hair?” Felix pulls on a clump of blonde hair that falls over his eye and looks up at Chan, grinning. The older of the two grins back and pulls Felix into the bathroom with his arm slung over his shoulder.

 

 

When Changbins turns up and hour later, Felix opens the door with a towel wrapped around his head. Changbin blinks up at him in confusion, eyes flickering up to the towel and down to a blushing Felix.

“Come in, I'll just go dry my hair.”

Felix jogs up the stairs and up into the bathroom. Hyunjin comes out the kitchen, carrying a bottle of water in one hand and the other resting on Jeongins shoulder as they walk past not noticing Changbin. Seungmin follows behind them, his eyes are cast to the ground and his feet shuffle along the carpet. Changbin steps forwards, reaching out to grab his wrist lightly.

Seungmin looks up. Changbin raises his finger to his lips, eyes flickering to Seungmin and then up the stairs to Hyunjin and Jeongins retreating backs. There’s two small, fading red bite marks on the side of Seungmins neck.

“He’s been feeding on you again?” Changbin pulls the collar of the t-shirt down and thumbs the wounds gently. Seungmin swats his hand away and steps back, rubbing his neck.

“I asked him”

“What! Why? I told him not to.”

They move to the couch and lower their voices not to be heard by Hyunjin on the floor above them or by the wolves, who are floating around the house somewhere.

“Hyunjin.. He didn’t want to feed from the blood bags or from anyone else. I told him he could feed from me to make it easier. I know what you said to him about feeding off the same person but It’s just to help him ease into it.”

Changbin sighs, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “You need to stop him. Get him to use the bags we got or he’s going to kill you.”

Seungmin nods and Changbin stands just as Felix comes down the stairs. He grins at Changbin when he sees the other staring and tugs on some loose strands of hair that hang in front of his face. “What do u think?”

Felix’s golden hair is gone, it’s now silver. It makes the dark freckles splattered across Felix’s cheeks stand out more. Changbin moves closer to him and kisses his cheek gently and reaches down to link their fingers together.

“Looks great..”

“... have fun you two.” Seungmin shuffles past them and up the stairs.

Changbin pulls Felix by the hand and out the door.

 

 

It’s just gone lunch when they arrive at their date location. They end up at the local park, waiting in line for the ice cream truck parked up at the side. Felix shuffles in line, trying to see over people’s shoulders at the menu stuck to the side of the window. When it's finally their turn, the both order the biggest cone they can with two flakes and wander off to find a quiet spot to sit down.

It's one of the hottest days of the year and Changbins starting to feel the heat through his black t-shirt. Felix strips off the white zippie hoodie off leaving him in a pale blue sleeveless shirt. Changbin glares at him when Felix lets out a sigh of relief, being freed from the warmth of the hoodie and letting the breeze cool his arms and chest down. Changbins pulls at the collar of his shirt, wafting against himself trying to lower his temperature.

“You’d think with me being dead, I wouldn't feel this warm.” Changbin pushes his fringe off his sweaty forehead and its sticks up. He looks ridiculous, Felix tells him, but it gives him some relief from the blazing sun.

The ice creams in their hands melt faster than they can eat them and their fingers are coated in sticky vanilla mess. Changbin scurries off to get a bottle of water from the vending machine beside the park and grabs a couple off napkins from the ice cream truck as he passes it by.

“We’re going to watch a movie later.” Changbin lays on his back, the sleeve of Felix’s hoodie draped over his eyes blocking them from the sun.

“Oh? Where at?”

“Surprise.”

Felix humphs and lays on the grass beside Changbin, resting his head on his boyfriends chest. There’s a group of girls that walk past, they look at the couple on the grass, and smile slightly. One of the girls goes bright red when Felix smiles back at her. Jealousy rolls through Changbins body and he runs his hand through the wolf’s hair to calm himself.

 

They stay at the park for several hours, enjoying each other's company and the warm weather. Changbin tells him stories from his early years as a vampire and Felix tells him about his school and what it was like back home in Australia.

“Are you going to start school this year?”

Changbin shrugs. “I’ve done school several times.. Wasn’t fun any of the times.”

“It’d be fun with me and the pack..”

“Ill think about it. C’mon. We’ve got a movie to catch.” Changbin sits up and Felix rolls off him, sitting himself into a sitting position. He slips his jacket on and helps Changbin to his feet.

 

Turns out the movie theatre is just a large screen in the middle of a field. There’s already a bunch of people there sat out on blanket, some even sat in their cars with the roof’s down or in the back of their pickup trucks. Changbin grabs a couple of chairs free to use and finds them a spot to sit. The movie doesn’t start till it gets dark enough for the projector to be seen.

It’s an old black and white movie. There’s no indication of what its called or what its about but about halfway through, Felix turns to face Changbin in the chair beside him.

“Its a fucking werewolf movie.”

Changbin’s eyes flicker to him and he turns his head, grin breaking out on his face. “I thought it was appropriate.. Full moon tomorrow ‘n all.”

Felix punches him lightly in the arm and pouts. “Films like this get it all wrong tho. We’re not half man- half beast that walk on two legs like some freaky monster.”

Changbin laughs and pats Felix’s head like a little puppy. “And vampires aren't cave dwelling dracula's that talk with an english accent and were capes. It’s just for fun really.”

 

By the end of the movie, they pack the chairs up and walk home. Felix arm around Changbins waist and Changbins slung over Felix shoulder. They’re both laughing, tears dwelling in their eyes as they talk about the film.

“The girls reaction when she saw the wolf though. Damn” Felix laughs, holding onto his stomach. “If I was a wolf like that would you still love me?”

Changbin slows his pace, looking over to Felix, a small smile on his face. “Yeah. I’d still love you.”

Felix stops walking, Changbins arm slips off his shoulder as he continues walking. He stops and turns to face Felix who’s staring at him with wide eyes.

“You love me.”

Changbin blinks at him. Shit, he did say that.. “Yeah. I love you”

Felix takes a few, hesitant steps forwards and then jumps into Changbins arms. He cups his face gently in his hands and kisses him, smiling into the kiss. Changbin wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him back. Felix pulls back, nose bumping Changbins lightly.

“I love you too.”

 

“Fags!”

The pair break out of their moment when a group of guys walk past them. They’re tipsy if the way they stagger around the street is any indication. They laugh at them and stands together. Changbin curls his hands into fists at his side.

“Oh did that offend you.” One of the guy grins and takes a swig of the beer in his hand. They’ve probably come from the pub down the street and unfortunately crossed paths with Changbin and Felix.

Felix looks down at hi feet and pulls on the sleeve of Changbins t-shirt, trying to pull him away and home. Changbin pulls himself of of Felix’s grasp and marches over to the guy, shoving him hard on his chest. The guy stumbles back and his mates stable him before he falls backwards. It pisses him off and he drops his bottle to the ground and shoves Changbin back.

Changbin doesn’t move and uses the guys surprise to shove him hard, the guy falls to the floor, landing on his ass. The guys friends jump changbin, swinging punches, none of them make impact. Felix pulls Changbin away.

The drunk guys re- group. Clearly pissed off. “Oh you’ll pay for that you little bitch. “ One of them smashes their bottle against the street lamp and points it at Changbin.

“We need to go..” Feix tries to pull Changbin away but the vampire doesn’t listen. He bares his fangs and his eyes change.

“What the hell. A faggot and a freak.” The guy with the broken bottle laughs and charged at Changbin again, bottle pointed at him.

Changbin dodges it. He hits the pressure points in the guys arm and twists it again. The sharp edge of the bottle goes straight into the side of the guys neck. There’s blood running down his arm and down the front of the guy’s white t-shirt. He gasps and gurgles on his own blood choking up. He stumbles back, holding the bleeding wound in his neck and falls to his feet as he bleeds out.

The guys friends stare at Changbin in shock, eyes flickering down at their friend. The stumble back, turning and running down the street in fear.

Changbin shakes his hand, some of the blood drips off onto the floor. He turns to face Felix who stares at him with wide eyes.

“What the hell did you do..”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What-” Felix lowers his voice. “What the fuck Changbin!”

Felix starts to pace, the puddle of blood surrounding the body on the floor grows, stopping just before Changbin’s shoes. Felix looks up, head whipping around to look down the alley the guys ran off to.

“Shit…”

Changbin steps around the puddle. “I’ll sort it.” He goes, disappearing down the dark alley leaving Felix with a body and a puddle of blood.

Changbin returns a few minutes later, Felix has his phone out finger hovering over the call button next to Woojin’s name.

“We need to get rid of the body”

“Yeah no shit Changbin!”

They both reach down, ready to grab the arms and legs of the guy by the sound of sirens in the distance makes them stop.

“We need to leave it.” Changbin steps around the body, pulling gently on Felix’s jumper.

“We can’t! Your blood and DNA is everywhere.” he wolf shakes his head, trying to pull himself out of Changbins hold but his grip is too tight.

“Felix.” Changbin cups his face gently with his free hand, turning him to face him. “Do you trust me.” Felix nods. “Then we need to go.”

The sirens get louder and soon the red and blue lights bounce off the brick walls behind them. Changbin pulls them both away before anyone notices them. Felix stops them in the woods close to the pack house, painting lightly. When Changbin reaches out to make sure he’s okay, he flinches back holding his hand up in defence.

“I’m okay..”

“No you’re not..”

Felix looks up at him, glaring.

“We were supposed to have a nice date. Go watch a good movie and get something to eat. And then we’d walk home and I’d kiss you goodnight..” Changbin steps forwards slowly, resting his hands on Felix’s shoulders gently. “And instead.. You had to watch your boyfriend kill someone.”

Felix sighs and looks away, hair falling down into his face. Changbin moves his hand to push it back, he leans forwards to kiss the wolf’s forehead gently and pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Changbins hands are pulled away from Felix’s face, the wolf links their fingers together and squeezes lightly. “Just promise me one thing..” Changbin nods. “Don’t let it happen to Hyunjin.”

“I won't.” Changbin squeezes Felix’s hand back.

 

 

Seungmin had hoped that his relationship with both, Hyunjin and Jeongin, would have changed after their talk. Jeongin seems to be wary of the two of them, sometimes leaving the room he’s in when they enter. It's awkward for the three of them and Hyunjin had suggested that he’d talk it over with Jeonin, just to make sure the youngest is actually okay.

But this means Hyunjin spends more time with Jeongin than he does with Seungmin. The feeling of jealousy starts to creep up inside Seungmin again. When he comes down from their shared room, Hyunjin and Jeongin are play fighting on the floor. The fox is on his back, tears welling up in his eyes from how hard he’s laughing. Hyunjin’s fingers are tickling his sides.

Hyunjin lets up slightly, giving Jeongin enough time to shift into his fox form and crawl out from under the vampire. He jumps on his back, shifting back to human and pins Hyunjin to the floor.

Seungmin flops down onto the couch beside them, his book on the seat beside him.

“What are you two doing?” Seungmin folds his legs under him, sitting crossed legged watching his two boyfriends roll around on the floor by his feet.

Hyunjin looks over at him, his smile falters slightly and it makes Seungmin feel uneasy. Hyunjin sits back on the floor, Jeongin infront of him, red faced and hair sticking up all over the place. “Just messing around.” The nudges Jeongin in the side and turns to look at him. “You wanna go outside? Do some real fighting.” He grins and the fox scrambles to his feet and runs to the door. Hyunjin follows, ignoring Seungmin as he brushes past the couch.

“Alright.. Have fun..” Seungmin looks down at his lap and pulls the book close to his chest. There’s tears welling up in his eyes and he grips the book tightly. Theres the gentle sound of water dropping onto the hardcover and he shakes his head trying to stop himself crying.

 

Jisung rolls over on the bed, Minho grins at him from where he’s laid. He’s got one arm folded under his head and the other resting against Jisungs face, brushing his thumb over his cheek gently.

“I’m going out soon..” Jisung pushes himself up, to reach over Minho and grab his phone from where its sat on top of the bedside table. “10 minutes soon actually.. “ He flops back in the bed.

“Where are you going.” Minho shuffles closer so he can bump his nose against Jisungs.

“Just to meet some friends from Uni.” Jisung closes his eyes as Minho lens forwards to kiss him softly. Jisung kisses him back and rests his hands on the back of Minho’s neck. Jisung grins against his lips. “I need to go.” He pushes gently on Minho’s chest, getting the wolf to move back.

Jisung sits up, partially climbing over Minho trying not kick him in the face or crotch. Minho wraps his arms around Jisungs waist and pulls him down. Jisung lets out a surprised screech and falls down onto Minho’s arms. The wolf laughs, pressing kisses all over the top of Jisungs head.

“Minhoooo” Minho lets him go after Jisung whines loudly against his ear.

 

Thanks to Minho’s unwillingness to let Jisung leave the bed, he’s 10 minutes late to the meetup with his friends. He pushes the door to the ice-cream shop open and the bell chimes above his head. He scans the many tables and spots the familiar pale orange hair of one of his friends.

He makes his way over, dodging one of the waitresses’ carrying a tray of ice-creams and drinks and slides into a small space on the booth.

“Dude, we were beginning to think you’d died..” Donghyuk kicks him lightly under the table and twirls his spoon around in his empty ice-cream glass. “What took you so long to drag your ass here.”

Jisung picks up one of the spare spoons on the table and reaches over the table to try and claim a spoonful of Jeno’s ice-cream and cookie dough. “Minho wouldn’t let me get out of bed.”

“I bet he wouldn't..” Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows, grinning around the spoon in his mouth. “Ouch..”

Jaemin’s lets out a whine in pain when Renjun kicks his ankle under the table. Jeno stifles a laugh by shoveling a spoonful of cookie dough in his mouth. Renjun glares at both his boyfriends.

“I bet he just wanted to spend time with you.”

“I guess.” Jisung turns to face Renjun, smiling at him.

 

The atmosphere with his human friends is completely different to being back at home with the pack. He thinks of the pack as family but there's always the feeling of a slight barrier between them, even between himself and Minho. He guesses it's because he lives in a house full of supernatural beings, being human leaves him as an outsider. The pack never treat him any different because of it, but sometimes he feels like an outsider looking in.

With his human friends, he can feel more relaxed. It's easier for him to be himself, doesn’t have to feel on edge ready to something bad to happen all the time.

It’s been 2 months since Uni finished for summer and it’s the first time the group have met up since then. Jeno brings up Donghyuck’s crush on one of the guys in his english class, ‘Goes by the name Mark.’ Jeno grins which results him being elbowed in the chest by a very red Donghyuk.

Renjun tells them about his cousin Chenle coming to visit and potentially staying at his house to start school this year.

“You should invite him.” Jisung takes a sip out of the glass of coke on the table. He’s not sure who the drink belongs to but no one says anything so he pulls it closer to him.

“Who” Both Hyuck and Renjun speak up at the same time.

“Both of them, Chenle and Mark.”

Jaemin laughs from where he’s pressed between the window of the cafe and Jeno. “Hyuckie’s too scared to message Mark, even tho Mark gave him his number on like, the last day of classes..’”

Renjun sighs, shaking his head and stretches his hand over the table. He wiggles his fingers at Hyuck. “Phone. Now.”

Donghyuck passes his phone over reluctantly, probably thinking about how he could quickly delete marks number or block it. Something so Renjun cant message him. But Renjun gets impatient and leans over the table pulling it from hsi grasp. He enters the passcode of ‘0606’ -Hyucks birthday- and opens the contacts.

He grins at Hyuck when he see’s marks contact name and types out the message, eyes scanning over it quickly and pressing send without any regrets.

 

 **To: <3 <3 Mark <3 <3**  
**From: Hyuck**

 **Hey, It’s Donghyuck. You gave me your number ages ago,**  
**Sorry for not texting you earlier. Anyway, are you busy?**  
**You wanna come to the ice-cream shop a few blocks from**  
**Uni?**

Renjun passes the phone back and Donghyuck read it over before shoving it in his pocket with a red face. There’s no message back for a while so the group order more food and more drinks seen as Jisung stole the last class of coke.

“I actually wanted to ask you a question..” Jisung looks up, making eye contact with Jeno. Jaemin raises an eyebrow beside him and rests his hand over his knee.

“Sure.”

“My friends.. Two of them have been dating for a while and they’ve just got another boyfriend.”

“You mean like a poly relationship?” Renjun leans forwards beside him to rest his head in hands, propped up on the diner table. Jisung nods.

“Yeah… And now one of them is getting.. Left out? Like H is spending more time with J, their newest boyfriend, and S feels left out. I want to help them but I don’t know how..” Jisung turns his head slightly, to look at Renjun and then over the table at Jaemin and Jeno.

Jeno shrugs. “I guess that’s what It was like with us three really..” Renjun shuffles awkwardly in hsi seat, leaving back against the back of the booth. He’s clearly still uncomfortable with this conversation so Jaemin reaches over to hold his hand. “Jaemin and I, we were dating for half a year when we met Renjun. “ He smiles fondly, looking at his darker haired boyfriend.

“We both talked it over when we found out we both had a crush on the same dude. We didn’t understand it at first, we thought it’d ruin our relationship.. But it actually helped us, we understood that the gaps we had were just a missing piece.. And that was Renjun.. If your friends are like us, they’ll figure it out their own way.”

Jisung nods, he hopes Seungmin Hyunjin and Jeongin can work it out.

Hyuck lets out a groan opposite the table and slides his phone over.

 

 **From: <3 <3 Mark <3 <3**  
**To: Hyuck**

**Sure, I’ll be over soon. :)**

 

Once everyone’s read the text, he grabs his phone and slides out of the booth, heading to the bathroom, claiming he needs to ‘freshen up’.’

“What about Chenle?” Renjun who was staring at his lap looks up when he notices Jisung trying to talk to him.

“Oh- he’s not home so he can’t come.” His eyes flicker up to Jaemin who smiles when he looks up. Renjun looks away, back down to his lap again.

Jisung can sense the awkward tension, it was probably a mistake to ask them about the poly relationship when he knew how hard it was for Renjun to join Jaemin and Jeno’s relationship.

 

Mark turns up an hour and 20 minutes later. He’s flush in the face and his hair slightly damp. Donghyuk turns his nose up when a waft of air pushes the stench of sweat over in their direction. Mark grins, slightly guilty and rubs the hair at the back of his neck.

If Minho was here, he’s turn his nose up at the sour smell and complain about human’s inability to keep themselves smelling nice.

Jaemin slides out from his seat and under the table to squish himself between Renjun and Jisung so Mark can shuffle onto the booth beside Donghyuck. Jeno frowns, clearly unhappy to be left squished against the wall and a lovesick Hyuck and his crush.

“Sorry I’m super late. Captain had us on a run after practice.” Mark takes a few glugs of his water once the waitress drops it off at their table. She wanders away, unhappy when Mark didn’t notice her obvious attempts of flirting.

“Captain?” Jisung props his elbows up on the table, leaning forwards in interest.

Mark nods. “Police captain. I’m training to be a deputy.”

“Oh nice..” Jisung hums, Mark could be useful to indescreatly keep track on murders and possible supernatural sightings. His phone starts to buzz in his pocket so he pull it out. Its a string of texts from Woojin so he slides it open.

 **To: Squish**  
**From: Big Woof**

**(11:14) Sour wolf told me you went to see some friends**

**(11:15) He’s sour because he misses you**

**(11:15) He told me not to tell you that**

**(11:17) Anyway what do you want for dinner**

**(12:09) I take it you’re busy so we’re gonna have burgers**

**(12: 23) Text me when you’re coming home.**  
**(12:24) Please.**

**To: Big Woof**  
**From: Squish**

**(12:26) Yes Dad. Probably gonna head home soon like 10 mins or so**

**To: Squish**  
**From: Big Woof**

**(12:28) Okay ʕ•͡ω•ʔ**

 

Jisung pockets his phone and looks up, Jaemin is grinning at him beside him.

“What”

“What kind of nickname is _‘Big Woof’_ your family is weird man.” Jaemin chuckles and shakes his head, turning his attention back to Renjun beside him. Jisung sides and stands. Huck looks up at him when he does.

“I gotta go, promised my brother I’d help with dinner.” He swings his bag onto his shoulder and straightens his pants out. Hyuck smiles up at him and Jisung bumps their fists together.

“Later man”

Jisung leaves the ice cream parlour behind and sends a quick text to Woojin letting him know he’ll be home earlier than he thought. He turns round the corner of the shop and heads down the shortcut he usually takes to get home. He gets about halfway when someone grabs his shoulder roughly and pulls him back, there’s a damp cloth put over his nose and mouth. The training from Woojin and Minho kicks in and he elbows his attacker in the gut, he manages to get out and stumbles forward, his head is a little hazy from whatever was on the cloth but he raises his arms to protect himself.

His attacker was clearly not expecting Jisung to fight back so stands in shock for a few seconds, his eyebrows shooting up into the black material of his balaclava. The alley is too tight for Jisung to fight the guy like he would Minho or the other wolves, so he settles for defending himself. If he can get a break to run back onto the street maybe he can find someone.

He spends too long running over the possibilities of him getting out alive and the masked figure runs at him again, knocking him to the ground with a swift punch to his jaw. Jisung groans in pain and there’s a hand around his throat keeping him down and blocking his breathing. The white cloth is back over his mouth and his muscles start to relax and his eyes start to close and he’s just too damn tired to fight back. His arms fall to his side and his head rolls to the side, the last thing on his mind was Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Stray Kids are saved in their phones: 
> 
> Chan: Dad™  
> Woojin: Big Woof  
> Minho: Meanhoe  
> Changbin: EdgeLord  
> Hyunjin: IDK  
> Jisung: Squish  
> Felix: Freckles  
> Seungmin: WitchyWoo  
> Jeongin: WhatDidTheFoxSay


	26. No one important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for being patient with my updates. I had some computer troubles where I couldn't get on the internet for a few days so was unable to write the chapter, but its done now. And for you Jisung stans, oops.. ;)))) 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for:
> 
> Blood -kinda a given in this fic tbh-  
> Homophobic slurs

Woojin knocks on Minho’s door 20 minutes after Jisung texted him, and 10 minutes after Jisung should have arrived home. The younger wolf pauses the movie he’s watching on the tv by his bed and looks over at him.    
  
“Have you heard from Jisung?”    
  
“Not since before he left.. Why?” Minho shuffles slightly so he’s sitting up crossed legged. Woojin sits down beside him rubbing his temple.    
  
“He texted me saying he was on his way home.. He should be back by now..”  He sighs and turns to face a very worried looking Minho.    
  
“Do you think he’s in trouble?”    
  
“Hopefully not.”    
  
  
  
Minho heads downstairs, rounding up the pack members to tell them about Jisung. Woojin, heads to Seungmins room and knocks on the door lightly with the back of his hand. There’s no answer so he tries to open it, the handle jiggles about but doesn't open.    
  
“Seungmin? You in there?”    
  
“Depends. Does your name end with ‘in’”    
  
Woojin sighs, shaking his head as he smiles slightly to himself. “...No.?”    
  
There’s shuffling behind the door and the padding of footsteps. There’s the click of the lock and the door opens slightly. Woojin pushes it open with his foot and steps inside.    
  
“You lied.” Seungmin throws himself on the bed again, face down in the pillows, arms limp at his side. “I heard that Jisungs missing..” Woojin gapes like a fish in confusion and Seungmin wafts a hand of him, his voice is muffled by the pillows so Woojin struggles to hear him clearly. “Thin walls.” The witch turns his head to face him. “I can’t do a locator spell to find him if that’s what you came here to ask me.. I can’t even do magic for myself. “ Seungmi sighs and turns his head away back into the comfort of his bed.   
  
“Do you wanna talk about it.”    
  
The witch shakes his head. Woojin goes to speak again but someone shouts him from downstairs. “Don't worry Minnie, everything will sort itself out.” The wolf pats Seungmins leg gently and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him as he goes.    
  
  
The wolves + Changbin wait until it’s dark before they leave to find Jisung, trying to smuggle two fully shifted wolves around town in broad daylight isn’t the best idea. Minho spends the the afternoon moping in his room, curled up around Jisungs hoodie.    
  
Jeongin waves his brother off from the doorstep then he and Hyunjin make themselves comfy on the couch with a bowl of snacks. Seungmin can hear the the TV faintly through the floor and anger boils up inside him. His boyfriends are downstairs, without him, watching a movie and they didn’t even ask him to come and join. Seungmin pushes himself off the bed, hands curled into fists at his side and stomps down the stairs. Hyunjin looks over the back of the stairs once he reaches the bottom.    
  
“Whats up Minnie?”    
  
Jeongin turns around too, eyes peering over the cushions, blinking at him in confusion. He can probably pick up on the anger gravitating around Seungmin. Magic tingles in his veins, fueled by his temper.    
  
_ “I can’t do this anymore. _ .” Seungmin shakes his head, small gold sparks coming out around his fists. Hyunjin notices and stands up slowly, making his way to Seungmin hands outstretched. “ **_Don’t_ ** -”  Hyunjin’s unable to move, Seungmins magic keeping him in place. “ _ Don’t pretend like everything’s okay. Because its not. We’re supposed to be a trio, the three of us together. _ “ He looks between Hyunjin and Jeongin.    
  
“ _ But its not. It’s just you and Jeongin. The two of you, messing around play fighting. The two of you curled up on the couch watching a movie together. The two of you all the time. And I have to sit there and watch, pretending like I’m okay with it. We’ll I’m done pretending. Im hurt, it hurts me and you don’t seem to care! _ ” The bowl of food on the table flies to the floor, pot smashing and food scattered. Jeongin flinches at the sound, fingers gripping the back of the couch in fear.    
  
_ “You can just ignore me! _ ” He shakes his head, trying to stop the tears falling down his face.  _ “Please don’t ignore me anymore.. _ ” His voice is quiet and cracks through the sobs that escape his lips. Seungmin uncurls his fists and the magic around Hyunjin lets him free. The vampire catches him in his arms before Seungmin falls to the floor in a sobbing mess.    
  
Hyunjin cradels him close to his chest, rocking backwards and forth while pressing kisses to the top of Seungmins head. “I’m sorry Minnie. I’m so sorry..”    
  
Jeongin climbs over the back of the couch cautiously and kneels to the side of the duo. Seungmin looks up through puffy red eyes and reaches out for the fox. He moves closer to Seungmin holding his hand gently. The witch pulls him into a hug, face buried in his neck.    
  
“I’m sorry for scaring you innie..” Seungmin sniffles, pulling back to wipe his nose on the back of his hand.    
  
Jeongin shakes his head, eyes flickering over to Hyunjin. “We should be the ones who are sorry..” Hyunjin rubs his hand gently up Seungmins back, trying to calm him down. “We shouldn’t have left you out, you are right. It is the three of us now..”     
  
The trio get off the floor and shuffle to the couch. Hyunjin sits on one side and Jeongin on the other. Seungmin stands looking at the space between them and shakes his head. He wafts his hand at Jeongin and the fox, with a confused expression, moves to the middle. Seungmin flops down beside him and pulls him onto his lap, arms wrapped around his waist. Jeongin snuggles back into his chest.    
  
Hyunjin grins at the pair from his seat beside them. He leans forwards, past Jeongin to kiss Seungmin softly, one hand cupping his face. Seungmin kisses him back, smiling against his lips. The vampire pulls away, pressing one last kiss to his lips and turns to face Jeongin. The youngest blushes, having just watched them kiss in front of him. He turns his head away in embarrassment buy Hyunjin turns his face back by his chin and kisses him. 

****

Jeongin twirls his fingers in the hair at the back og Hyunjins neck, he pulls back and bumps their noses together and settles back into the witches hold. Seungmin kisses Jeongins face gently.    
  
“I love you. Both of you..” 

********  
  
  


The wolves pick up Jisungs sent around the ice cream shop and track it down to the alley. There's a few splatters of blood on the wall and the floor by the far wall, but apart from that there's nothing. It's frustrating for Minho and Woojin, wanting so desperately trying to find their most vulnerable pack member.    
  
“What is it with people in this town and knowing how to hide scents from supernaturals..” Changbin wipes some of the blood off the wall and onto a handkerchief.     
  
Chan shrugs. “I guess living in a town that knows a little too much has its perks..”    
  
Minho whines, nose brushing over the spots of Jisungs blood on the ground. Felix bumps his head against his flank, trying to comfort him.    
  
“We’re not going to find him tonight. We’ll try every way we can tomorrow alright.” Woojin runs his fingers through the fur on Minho and Felix’s fur as they brush past him. Felix whines and bumps against Changbins leg leaving blonde fur on the material of his black jeans. The vampire sighs affectionately, shaking his head and patting Felix’s head gently.

****

The pack head back home, Minho and Felix shift back in Changbins shop, slipping through the back door with their duffle bag of clothes.  As they’re walking home, Felix bumps his elbow with Changbin, the vampire looks over at him eyebrow raised.    
  
“Are you gonna fix up your shop?”    
  
Changbin shrugs “Soon maybe. Just gotta stop all my friends getting kidnapped first.” Felix looks away and Changbin thinks maybe the joke was a little too soon, but then the wolf is looking back up at him, grinning slightly.    
  
“Yeah that would be best. Are you gonna keep it a coffee shop?”   
  
“I guess? Maybe i’ll get a proper kitchen fitted and we can start making food…”    
  
“If you need staff, Chan’s looking for a job.”    
  
There’s Chan shouting back at them from where he’s walking with Woojin and Minho at the front. ‘ _ My job is looking after a house of overgrown puppies!’  _ Woojin elbows him and whispers something along the lines of ‘We’re wolves not large dogs’ To which Chan’s reply is ‘ _ oh yeah ‘Big Woof’”  _ __  
__  
__  
When they get home, Seungmin and Hyunjin are curled up on the couch resting against each other. Jeongin is sprawled across the two of them, head resting against Hyunjin’s chest and legs propped up on Seungmins lap. Chan smiles down at them, brushing Jeongin’s hair out of his face gently.    
  
“I’m glad they made up.”    
  
Minho trails in behind the rest of the pack, once he’s managed to shuffle around them all clustered at the door, he disappears up into his room.    
  
“Everyone get some sleep. We’ll find Jisung tomorrow..” Woojin gently pushes a tired Felix and Changbin up the stairs. Chan follows them, fingers linking with Woojin’s as they head to bed.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s dark when Jisung regains conscious again. There’s a pain around his eyes, a throbbing feeling that travels to his head. He tries to move his hands but they’re tied behind his back to whatever he’s pinned against. There must be a blindfold or something over his eyes because no matter what direction he turns his head, everything is still black.    
  
He tires to speak but his throat burns. Taking deep inhales of air feels like breaking out fire. He struggles, his fingers brush against the cool metal of the chair he’s tied to. There’s a rope around his ankles and one around his middle, oh how he wishes Minho was here.    
  
The door to the room he’s in slides open metal scraping against the cold stone of the ground. There’s an unpleasant tingle that travels up Jisungs spine from the sound of it. Jisung lifts his head up towards.   
  
“Looks like he’s awake..”  The footsteps get closer and there’s a cool hand gripping Jisungs chin, roughly pulling his head up. Jisung grunts around the gag in his mouth and pulls on the bounds. The blindfold is ripped off his eyes and Jisung blinks several times, the bright lights blinding him for a few short seconds. Once his vision returns he glares up in anger at his captor.    
  
The guys hair hangs into his eyes and there’s several large slashes across the side his face. Jisung mumbles something around the gag and the guy pulls it out his mouth.    
  
“Did my boyfriend give you those.” It’s a dangerous move but Jisung grins up at him.    
  
“You littl-” The guy raises his hand, ready to presumably slap Jisung over the face.   
“Enough eight..”    
  
There’s another figure at the door, a woman judging by the silhouette. ‘Eight’ as the guy in front of Jising is called, steps back. His hands drop to his side and he moves away as the woman approaches. The woman stands under the hanging light over where Jisung is sat, she grins down at him.    
  
“Hello again Jisungie~”   
  
“Rose…” 

********  
  
  
  


“Uh guys..” Changbin and the wolves are preparing for another day of hunting Jisung. They’ve got some of his old shirts to track the sent from then seen as Seungmin’s locator spell didn’t work. Hyunjin and Jeongin had ganged up on their boyfriend, persuading him to use his magic to try and track Jisung. Wherever he was, he was being cloaked by someone.    
  
“What is it?” Woojin turns to look at him, paused with his hand on the door ready to open it.    
  
Changbin holds up his hand, index finger bare. “I’ve lost my daylight ring..”    
  
It’s only just getting light outside now with small beams of sun peaking through the windows. Changbin steps back, a slither of light making its way through the small window of the door and across the carpet towards him. His back his the railing of the stairs, the sun starts to burn into his skin through the material of his jeans. He hisses in pain and moves quickly to the darkened upper half of the stairs out of reach of any windows.    
  
“Looks like I’m out. Take my younger version instead.” Changbin looks up as Hyunjin wanders out of one of the bedrooms upstairs. He leans over the railing looking down at the pack, then over his shoulder to Changbin, who’s doing his best to avoid the sun.    
  
“Take me where?”    
  
Someone, probably Minho laughs lightly. Clearly picking up on the fact Hyunjin missed the part where Changbin called him a mini version of himself.    
  
“Changbin’s lost his daylight ring so now he can’t come with us to track Jisung.”    
  
Hyunjin shakes his head. “Can’t. Promised I’d spend the day with Minnie and Innie..” He grins when Felix and Chan cringe at the nicknames. “Let me know if you find him.” He waves at them and disappears into the bedroom again. 

  
Changbin moves further up the stairs to avoid the sun that comes through the fully open door as the wolves shut all the curtains in the rooms downstairs. Felix gives him a small wave before shutting the door behind him as he and the wolves head out.    
  
  
  
  
  
“You could have gone with them y’know. If they needed you to..” Seungmin looks up from where he’s sitting on the bed, Jeongin resting against his chest as he flicks through Seungmins spell book. Hyunjin shakes his head and climbs onto the bed beside the two of them.    
  
“Nah. Spending time with you two is more important.. We should go out somewhere.”    
  
“Where” Jeongin looks up at Hyunjin.    
  
“There’s some good films on at the cinema.” The vampire shrugs and leans himself against the youngest. Seungmin runs his hands through his hair gently.    
  
“Why not.”  Jeongin shuffles off Seungmins lap, climbing off the bed and wandering out the room. Hyunjin hears the bathroom door shut further down the hall.  Seungmin leans forwards, head falling onto the crook of Hyunjins neck,    
  
“Do you wanna feed before you go?”    
  
Hyunjin hums, clearly thinking it over first. “I’ll be fine.”    
  
“You sure..?”  There’s small warm puffs of breath that dusts over Hyunjins neck and his lips brush gently against the skin as Seungmin speaks.    
  
“Just a little..” Hyunjin tilts his head, angeling it down slightly so he can brush his nose against Seungmins neck, just under his ear.  He presses a gentle kiss on Seungmins neck before piercing the skin with his fangs. Hyunjin oly takes a little before he’s pulling back and wiping the small trail of blood away with his thumb.    
  
The bedroom door opens a little wider and Jeongin stands there, a small shoulder bag hanging loosely in his grasp. “Ready to go?”    
  
“Sure.” Seungmin climbs off the bed and grabs a jacket for himself and Hyunjin from the wardrobe as they make their way over to the fox. Jeongin’s eyes flicker to the small red puncture marks on Seungmins neck but he doesn’t say anything.    
  
  
  
  
There’s a snack vendor outside the movies that Jeongin jogs over to, getting in the queue before a large group of teens reach it.  Hyunjin sighs, sitting back on the metal railing to the side of the pavement. Seungmin stands between his legs, resting back against his chest with Hyunjins arms wrapped around his waist.    
  
“Do you think he knew what we were doing?” Seungmin rubs the bite marks on his neck and pulls his hoodie up further to hide them.    
  
Hyunjin shrugs. “We have no secrets, if he asks i'll tell him.”    
  
  
“Urgh. Why do they have to rub their sexuality in our faces, can’t they just do this in private.” There’s the quiet whisper of a woman walking behind Seungmin and Hyunjin. She scoffs at them and her friends laugh quietly. Hyunjin tenses up, the woman’s voice sending shivers down his spine. He un-wraps his arms from around Seungmin so he can turn to face them.    
  
“Oh.. Hyunjin.”    
  
“Hello Mother.”    
  
Hyunjins mother smiles slightly, but Hyunjin can tell its fake. Seungmin pushes off from the railing to turn around to face them. Hyunjin links their fingers together and his mums’ eyes flicker to them, her face scrunching up in disgust.    
  
“So this is him then. Your…  _ boyfriend”  _ She folds her arms over her chest and looks up, looking down at them through the glasses perched on her nose. Her friends, stood close behind her gasp and whisper under their breath to each other.    
  
“ _ He’s dating a guy.” _ __  
_ “Disgusting”  _ __  
_ “I had hoped he’d marry a nice girl. Ew..”  _ __  
__  
Hyunjin squeezes Seungmin's hand tightly, trying to calm himself down and keep his eyes normal. “Yes this is him.”    
  
“You live with him.”    
  
“Yes. And our friends.”    
  
His mother sighs “So you live with a house of fagg-”  She starts to cough violently before she can finish the sentence. Leaning over and gripping the railing with one hand as he grips the front of her shirt. One of her friends, Hyunjin remembers her being one of the neighbours on their street, pats her back roughly trying to help. His Mom stops coughing and stands up again, slightly out of breath and straightens her clothes out.    
  
“I’ll let your Dad know you’ve moved in with a bunch of gays, im sure he won’t be happy to hear about that.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, moves her handbag further up her arm and turns away. High-heels clicking along the ground as she struts down the street.    
  
Hyunjin growls lightly, eyes flickering red and black before he scrunches his eyes up. They’re back to brown when he opens them again, looking down at Seungmin who’s stood glaring at the spot his mother and her possy stood.    
  
“I take the coughing fit was thanks to you..”    
Seungmin doesn’t listen so Hyunjin elbows him lightly in the arm. The witch looks up, blinking quickly. “Oh.. yeah.. Sorry.”    
  
“Nah, she deserved it..”  __ Hyunjin grins down at Seungmin, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the top of Seungmins head just as Jeongin jogs over. The youngest has to large bags of popcorn bundled up in his arms with several bottles of coke dangling between his fingers. He grins at the'm when Seungmin sighs and shakes his head, laughing lightly to himself.    
  
“Who was that?” Jeongin hands one of the bags over to Hyunjin as they get their tickets and head into the cinema.    
  
Hyunjin shrugs and with his free hand ruffles the fox’s hair. “No one important” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions you want me to ask about this fic, like anything you want me to clarify if you don't understand let me know in the comments and I'll try and explain as best as I can!


	27. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo.. Its been a long time I'm sorry. 
> 
> I've been quite busy these past few weeks and have 0 motivation to write any of the new chapters. I didn't want to force myself to write something shitty because It wouldn't be enjoyable for you all. Thank you for sticking around with me and this fic while I take 29835 years to update.. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter switches poeoples view points throughtout so please let me know if you get confised with it! 
> 
> Trigger warnings for:  
> -Beatings?   
> -Blood/ Blood drinking

Changbins bored. He thought after being alive and alone for over a hundred years he’d be used to having some alone time but nah. He’s laying on one of the couches in the living room, feet propped up over the arm. There’s an open window upstairs pushing down a gentle breeze. Having the windows shut and the curtains drawn makes the room feel 10x hotter. 

Changbin sighs, and blows the hair hanging over his eyes up. There's a strip of skin exposed at the ankle from where his jeans ride up slightly and it starts to itch. Its painful and feels like its burning. Changbin pulls his leg back and the skin is bright red and scorched. He sits up, there's a small strip of light peeking through the curtains and onto the couch where his leg was. 

The skin starts to heal slowly, forming back into pale skin matching the rest of his body. Being unable to go in sunlight without a cloaking of magic doesn't do much for a tan. 

Changbin re-arranges himself on the couch to avoid the sunlight. He’s at an awkward angle now, back flat on the seats of the couch with his legs perched up on the backrest. The patch of sunlight starts to spread over the floor, catching on the bottom of the couch and dragging its way up and closer to Changbin. He pulls his legs back into his chest trying to avoid it but to gets wider, making its way closer towards him. 

Soon the light covers almost the entire couch, Changbin shuffles off backwards moving away from the living room with its large windows and back towards the stairs. ‘a large gust of wind that blows the curtains wide open. The sunlight fills the entire house and Changbin starts to burn. Its burning hot and he cries out in pain. There’s no space the light hasn’t touched so he covers his face with his burning arms. 

The curtains fall back into place, blocking the sun once again leaving Changbin curled up, back against the wall skin red and burning hot. He feels like death, like dying all over again. Everything hurts. There’s drops of cool liquid running down his face, he must be crying. The tears relieve some of the burning as they run down hsi skin. 

There’s approaching footsteps outside, several pairs. Hyunjin and the others must be back from their movie. Changbin pulls himself up the stairs, only making up two before the door swings open. The sun starts to burn him again from the waist down but it’s quickly stopped when the door slams shut. He opens his eyes slowly to see a worried Hyunjin staring at him. Seungmin is stood close behind him, eyes flickering over his entire body surveying the burns. 

“Holy shit. What the hell happened?!” Hyunjin’s hands hover over Changbin cautious not to touch him. 

Changbin tries to speak but his mouth is dry and it feels like sandpaper on the inside of his throat. “Not.. healing.” Hyunjin turns to look at Jeongin and the fox rushes past them up into Changbins room looking for blood bags. He comes back empty handed. 

“There's nothing..” Jeongin looks down at them worried. 

Seungmin stands up back from Changbin and heads into the kitchen. He comes back carrying a small kitchen knife, only a few inches in length and slices the skin of his wrist open slightly. Hyunjin hisses and grabs Seungmins hand trying to stop him from cutting the skin more. 

“What are you doing!” 

Seungmin pulls his arm back and moves it over to Changbin who reaches out to hold his wrist gently. Seungmin doesn't flinch as Changbins fangs pierce his skin, only stands still and watches as the burns around his face start to heal slowly, heading down the rest of his body until the skin is healed perfectly again. 

Changbin pushes Seungmins arm away once he’s taken enough. The witch pulls his arm back, dropping it to his side after wiping away the blood trail left behind by Changbins fangs. 

“I have a feeling magic was to play here. “ Seungmin pulls gently on the end of one of the curtains near the back of the living room. It moves in his grasp but falls back into place once he lets go. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to kill me..” Changbin brushes his pants off as he stands at the bottom of the stairs. Hyunjin hasn’t moved from his side since he arrived. 

Jeongin’s wandered off, his phone light up earlier with Chan’s name and he hasn’t returned since. 

“I’ll make you a new ring Changbin. You got any un-spelled rings laying around in this house?” The vampire shakes his head. 

“I've got some..” Hyunjin brushes past Changbin and up into his room. He returns a few seconds later a small black ring in the palm of his hand. He throws it to Seungmin who turns it over in his hand. 

“Come with me.” He nods at Changbin and moves over to the couches and places the ring down in the centre of the coffee table. He sits at one side and Changbin sits opposite him. “I’ve never done this before.. Only seen drawings in my book..” Seungmin chuckles and scratches the side of his face nervously. He holds his hands out over the ring, palm down and starts mumbling something in latin. The ring wobbles slightly on the table and Seungmin stops. 

“That should do it.” 

Changbin slips the ring onto his finger. “And you’re sure this will work right?” 

Seungmin shrugs, standing up from the couch to reach over to the curtain. He grabs the curtain and pulls it back, letting the light flood into the room. Changbins hands shoot to cover his face for protection, but there’s no need. His skin doesn’t burn. The ring works. 

 

 

 

“Is it done” Rose’s voice echoes through the room along with the high pitched clicking of her heels on the stone floor. His guard, Eight, stands up from his chair. Jisung can't see much, laying on his side facing away from the door trying to keep his breathing at a regular pace pretending to be asleep, but he hears the scape of the chair as Eight pushes it back. 

“Its done. I opened all the curtains in the house. Hurt him real bad.” 

“He’s still alive right? You didn’t hurt my precious Changbinnie too much?” Rose’s footsteps get close to the cage Jisung’s in. They moved him shortly after his first beating. She drag her nails down the metal bars of the cage staring down at Jisungs body. 

“No. He’s still alive.” 

“Good. Bring him out, go another round with him see if his blood will draw his friends.” 

It's quiet for a few minutes after Rose leaves. Eight sighs and unlocks the cage. Jisung rolls over to kick him in the face, he stumbles back giving Jisung enough time to stand up and brush past him. He almost makes it to the door, fingers centimetres away from the handle when he feels a sharp piercing pain in his head. Jisung keels over, holding his head in pain.

“You can’t leave.” Eight stands up, hand outstretched in Jisung direction. “I’ve been given instructions to not let you leave.” 

“You-You’ve been compelled.” Jisung grits through his teeth. His heads throbbing and the pain gets worse when he speaks. 

“Can’t compel someone supernatural.” 

There’s a white light behind Jisungs eyes, he’s unable to see and his hearing starts to fade out. Jisung crashes to the ground, out cold.   
Woojin and the others come back to the house round 6pm. The sun’s just setting and the porch light casts them in a pale orange light as they make their way up the steps. Minho sighs and drags himself up the steps. He’s feeling deflated, they found no clues to finding Jisung and he misses him. He hopes he’s okay. 

Woojin flops onto the couch, his head resting back against the back of the couch. Chan sits beside him. 

“Don’t feel bad.” 

Woojin sighs and rolls his head to the side to look at Chan. “I feel like I’m letting Jisung down. Minho too.. I promised them I’d protect him and I can’t even find him.”

“We made a promise, don’t burden yourself okay..” Chan links his fingers with the wolf’s and squeezes gently. Woojin nods, moving his head closer to kiss Chan gently on the lips. 

“Alright. “

 

Jisung is sick of these short forced naps he’s having. Its giving him a painful headache to match the bruises blossoming over his body. He groans in pain as he sits up again, back resting against the cold metal bars of the cage. 

It’s probably around lunch time now, the sun at its highest, which means he’s been missing for a day now. There’s sun blinding through the small window near the top of the room. Rose is sat by the door, one leg crossed over the other. She looks up from the phone her hand when Jisung moves. 

“Mornin’” She smiles, the faint click of the phone locking filters through the air and she wanders over. Jisung groans, but doesn't reply. 

Rose crouches in front of him, hand reaching through the bars to run a pointed nail over the skin of his arm. There's a faint pressure and then blood trickles out. She wipes up the blood with her finger, pulls her arm back and licks the blood from her hand. 

“I don't think you… friends.. Are coming to find you huh. How about we give them a way to find you.” Rose reaches forwards again, quickly, leaving no time for Jisung to react and pull his arm away. Quickly, her fangs are at his wrist biting down and drawing blood. She pulls a pulls out a small piece of paper letting the blood drip down onto it. 

“Blood is the easiest way to track someone.. That or a locator spell which wont work thanks to eight.” She folds the paper up and sticks it in the pocket of her jacket. Jisung pulls his arm back and holds the wound on his wrist to soften the bleeding. 

“What a shame your blood won’t be the same when they find you.” She grins and it sends a shiver up Jisungs spine. Rose stands, brushes out her skirt and takes her phone out nails clicking on the screen before turning around and leaving. Waving a small goodbye to Jisung as she disappears through the door and into the dark of the hallway. 

“Bitch.” Jisung kicks the cage and it rattles sending an echo through the empty room. The small amount of light allows him to see better around the room. Its bare, empty like it's never really used. There’s claw marks on the far wall and metal rings on the wall like chains were once attached. It reminds Jisung of the first time Minho turned. Down in the basement of the old house the walls covered in claw marks. 

The wooden chair he’s seen Rose and Eight sat on sits beside the door with a small square table beside it. Other than the claw marks on the wall the rooms empty. The walls bare with patches of paint, worn down in time peeling off and falling into small piles at the edges.

Jisung can just see the roof from under the block top of the cage, there’s a large hole like a light fitting was once there. What kind of building was this. He sighs, leaning back against the cage again. 

 

 

One minute, there was nothing.. And then there was something. Minho smells it first, scrambling out of his bed and jumping down the stairs several at a time. His fingers find the door handle and he swings it open. Attached to the front is a note, stained with blood. Jisungs blood. 

The rest of the pack are already there when he turns around. Probably smelt it the same time he did. 

There's writing on the paper, its started to bleed into the wet blood but its still readable. Minho crunches the note up in his fist and slams his hand against the wall. 

“I’m gonna kill her.” 

Chan rests his hand on Minho’s shoulder, trying to calm him. “We’ll get him back I promise.” 

 

Felix and Minho shift, running slightly ahead of the rest of the group following Jisung’s blood, using the sheet of paper as a tracker. Woojin walks beside Chan with Jeongin sat on his back. 

“I feel so useless..” Seungmin kicks a rock on the path in frustration. Changbin looks over at him. 

“Why?” 

“Because my magic won't work to find him. I feel like i’m not helping.” 

Changbin shoves him lightly, Seungmin stumbles to the side shoulder bumping with Hyunjin who steadies him. 

“You’re not useless Seungmin..” The older vampire smiles at him then picks up his pace to walk beside Chan further in front. 

 

 

Minho tracks Jisungs blood to a large grey building on the outskirts of town. From the angle they come from, there's a large hole in the wall, it's loose bricks all piled up beside it. When Felix shifts back, going to check the front of the building it surprises him. Unlike the worn down destroyed back of the building the front of modernised with large glass windows and a shop sign. 

“The building is probably split into two..” Felix wanders back over to the back, eyes flickering into the dirty windows as he passes them. 

Jeongin climbs off Woojins back as the oldest wolf walks over to the hole in the wall followed by Minho and Changbin.

 

“Is he down there?” When they get closer, There's a large hole in the floor hidden by the shadow of the broken wall. Changbin kicks stone down and listens to it echo as it falls. Minho whines and jumps down, Woojin follows after. 

“Alright..” Changbin looks over his shoulder, making eye contact with Felix. “You coming?” 

“I’ll stay here, keep a look out..” 

Changbin sighs, turning back around to look into the dark of the hole. “I’m going to regret this..” Then he jumps.


	28. FANART SHOUTOUT

Haha hello. Did you miss me?  
  
Once again its taken me ages to write the new chapter. Stuff was just getting too much for me and I was unable to find the time to write the chapter. I'm starting uni again for my 2nd year so I've had to quit my job. Until the 27th of September I have free time so I'm going to try and write as much as I can in that time so I have part of chapters written.  
  
  
Anyway. The new chapter should be up before 12pm UK time. This is a lil shoutout to c3ejart on instagram for drawing this fanart for Coffee and Freckles. Please go check their art out!  
  



	29. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all you Jisung stans out there~

Changbin expected it to be dark when he reaches the bottom of the hole, but there's a small stream of light making its way down into the basement. There must be a hole in the floor upstairs allowing outside light to filter down. It’s not much, but it’s enough to see the outline of a corridor with a door at the end. 

Woojin leads at the front with Minho at his heels. The stench of dirt and mold is overwhelming but the smell of fresh blood cuts through it like a knife. The wolves must smell it too as they hesitate at the door, hands curled into fists at their sides. 

“Jisung..” Minho whispers, trying to reach past Woojin to push the door open but the eldest wolf keeps him back. 

“There’s someone else in there with him.. Listen.” 

He’s right. There’s another heart beat, one beating much slower than the other like their injured or asleep. Changbin moves closer stepping past Minho and Woojin to push the door open slightly, it opens enough for him to slip through and he shuts the door behind him. 

“Changbin!-” Woojin pushes on the door from the other side but Changbin keeps it closed. His eyes scan the room. There’s a figure close to the door, their back is turned towards Changbin and their head hanging low. Changbin creeps over and around the side of the body, their head flickers up when Changbin gets close enough. 

“What the fuc-” He doesnt get time to finish the sentence before Changbin is swinging a first at their head, knocking them out cold. Woojin manages to push the door open, the lock falling off the back and onto the ground. The sound of metal hitting the concrete ground echos the room and Changbin winces, hoping that there’s no one else around to hear it. 

“Mmm-!” 

“Jisung!” Minho brushes past Changbin gently as he rushes over to the dark figure to the back of the room. He pulls the gag out of Jisungs mouth so he can speak. Jissungs eyes flicker between Minho and then to Changbin and Woojin in panic. His eyebrows raise up into his hairline as he shakes his head trying to pull his hands free from the rope bounds. 

“No no no. You can't be here…” 

“Jisun-” 

Jisung shakes his head. “You weren't supposed to come for me yet! It's a trap.. “ His voice softens and he stops pulling harshly on the rope. “It's a trap.. She’s going to kill Hyunjin.” 

Changbin stumbles backwards, turning around and sprinting back up the stairs, woojin watches him go then joins Minho at Woojins side. The ropes around Jisungs writs have left red burns that have started to bleed in places from the rough movements in his struggle to break free. Once they’re removed Jisung falls forwards, off the chair, and into Minho’s arms who hugs him tightly pressing his nose into his hair. 

 

Rose is already waiting for Changbin when he reaches the top of the stairs. She’s got Hyunjins neck in one hand, her nails pressed into his skin leaving trails of blood down his neck and staining the front of his shirt. Felix lays crumpled on the floor beside the others, their heartbeats are slow but they're alive. Seungmin stands in front of them unharmed. 

“Nice of you to join us.” Rose grins nose bumping against Hyunjin’s cheek who tries to move out of her way but the nails in his neck restrict his movement. “Did you know, vampires can not only compel humans… But also the vampires in their sire line.” She grins “And seen as Hyunjin comes from you, and I am your sire.. Well..” She roughly turns Hyunjins head to face him, he tries to pulls his head away, hands gripping Rose’s arm tightly. 

“I want you to feed on your redhead boyfriend until there’s nothing left.” Rose’s pupils dilate and Hyunjin’s mimik hers. His arms drop weakly to his side and he stops struggling. Rose lets go and steps back turning to look over at Changbin, gauging his reaction. 

“Hyunjin!..” Changbin calls out, stepping forwards to intercept Hyunjin and Seungmin but Rose moves quickly, grabbing his face in her hands. 

“And you.” Changbin closes his eyes but the grip Rose has on his face makes him wince and open them again. “Stand here and watch your best friend kill his boyfriend.” She giggles and steps back again. Changbin glares at her, unable to move. 

 

Hyunjin turns to face Seungmin who stares at him, eyes wide. The witch steps back when Hyunjin eyes change from their warm brown to the dark red shrouded in black. Hyunjins fangs poke out from behind his upper lip and he growls lightly, stepping forwards slowly unable to fight against Rose’s compulsion. 

Seungmin mumbles a spell quietly and it creates an invisible boundary between him and Hyunjin. Hyunjin bangs his fist against the wall growling louder now trying to do everything to get to Seungmin. 

Rose sighs and brushes her hair behind her ear, reaching down to grasp a thick stick from the ground. She spins it around once, twice in her fingers then launches it at Seungmin. It pierces through his stomach. The shock of the attack breaks down the boundary spell as Seungmin pulls the wood out and holds the bleeding wound. It stains the front of his shirt red with his blood and no longer blocked by magic, Hyunjin rushes forwards. He’s stopped a few inches away from a stunned Seungmin by a hand at the back of his neck. There’s a loud snap and Hyunjin falls to the ground unconscious. 

Seungmin looks up in shock, his body shaking from fear and the loss of blood. Chan stands where Hyunjin was, with a bruised eye and a split lip. 

“We’ll get you home..” 

Seungmin stumbles forwards, legs weak from the amount of blood spilled onto the ground around him and onto the material of his shirt. He clings to Chan’s arm gently. 

“Hyunjin too..” 

The Chan nods, and scoops Seungmin up into his arms. 

 

Rose stretches her arms in front of herself, swaying on the balls of her feet smiling over at Changbin.

“You can move now~ Didn't want you getting in the way that's all.” She wafts her hand in front of Changbins face. 

“See you around- Oh. Before I forget.. Your human pet.. Keep an eye on him he had an unfortunate accident and needed a blood transfusion.” She grins, her eyes flashing red before she disappears. 

 

Minho, Jisung and Woojin appear from around the side of the building, probably having found an exit door located further in the building. Jisung looks like he’s been to hell and back. The colour in his face has drained away and there’s dark circles around his eyes along with bruises and cuts. He clings to the two wolves as he limps over to join the rest of the group. He smiles slightly, but it lacks the excitement behind it. 

“What happened to Hyunjin..” Minho looks down at Hyunjins crumped form by Chan’s feet. 

“He’s been compelled to feed from Seungmin. We need to get them both home before he wakes up and Seungmin bleeds out.. Once we get home I’ll heal him.” 

Jeongin and Felix are awake again, rubbing their heads from where they hit the ground. Jeongin goes straight over to a pale looking Seungmin, eyes flickering over his face and then down to the wound in his stomach. 

 

Chan manages to carry Seungmin all the way home, careful not to disturb him too much. Seungmin eyes flicker open slightly, enough so see a worried Jeongin at his side. He smiles softly, whispering a small ‘hey’ before falling back to sleep. 

Seungmin is laid gently onto the couch, head propped up on several pillows. Changbin heads to the kitchen, getting a small knife and a glass from the cupboard cutting the palm of his hand letting the blood drip down. Jeongin moves out of Changbins way who kneels down to tip the glass against the witches lip. 

“Hyunjin is down in the den. Don’t go down alone okay.” Chan ruffles his brother’s hair affectionately. Jeongin nods, resting his head on Seungmin’s arm. 

“His wound should start healing quickly.. I’m going to go check on Hyunjin.” Changbin stands up, leaving the half empty glass of blood on the coffee table and heads down into the den. There's a big heavy metal door at the entrance with double locks on the outside. Changbin slides it open and steps inside, shutting it behind him. 

Hyunjin is just coming ‘round when Changbin enters. He looks up sleepily, sitting up with his legs crossed under himself and reaches up to rub his neck. The chains around his wrist jingle when he moves making him stop. His eyes follow them down from his wrist to where it's bolted down onto the floor. 

“Wh- How did I get here. What happened…” Hyunjin blinks in confusion, looking up at Changbin stood at the door. 

“Rose.. She compelled you attack Seungmin..” 

Hyunjins eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. He goes to stand but the chains don't let him get very far. “Is he okay.” 

“He will be..” 

“Please.. I need to talk to him, to see him.” 

Changbin shakes his head, folding his arms over his chest as he leans back against the door. “You can't. You’ll hurt him.” 

“I won't! I’ll never hurt Minnie.” 

Changbin unfolds his arm and opens the door. “I'll bring you food down later.” 

Hyunjin sighs, arms flopping to his side as the door is locked behind Changbin. 

 

 

“How’s Jisung.” Chan leans against the door frame of the kitchen, watching Woojin boil the kettle. The eldest wolf shrugs. 

“He’s shaken up. Minho refuses to leave his side again so Im on tea duty.” He smiles slightly and looks over his shoulder at Chan. “Want one.” 

“Nah.” Chan waders over to rest his chin on Woojins shoulder gently. “Seungmin’s wound is all healed now thanks to Changbin, Jeongin is curled up against his side and growls at anyone who gets close to them.” He chuckles and leans against Woojin’s side when the eldest wraps an arm around his waist. 

“I’ll think we’ll all be alright.” 

Chan nods. “What about Hyunjin?” 

“Him too.” Woojin pulls his arm back once the kettle is boiled so he can make the tea for Minho and Jisung. He presses a kiss to the top of Chans head and carries the drinks away. Minho looks over from where he’s shifted, curled up around Jisung's body who’s running his fingers through the fur on Minho’s neck. He whines and Jisung looks over at Woojin smiling tiredly. He shuffles up the bed, sitting up wincing slightly in pain and accepts the hot cup of tea Woojin hands him. 

The other is placed on the bedside table for Minho when he shifts back. 

“How you feeling?” Woojin plops himself down on the side of the bed beside Jisung feet and Minho’s paws. 

“Like shit.” Jisung giggles and pats Minho’s head when he whines. “But I’m glad to be home again.” 

Woojin smiles and gently ruffles Jisung's hair. “I’m sorry we didn't come earlier.” 

“Its okay. You got me in the end.” Minho gently pushes Woojin’s back with his muzzle trying to push him off the bed. 

“I’m going I’m going.” He pats Minho’s head and leaves, shutting the door behind him. 

He’s almost down the stairs when there’s heavy and fast approaching footsteps behind him. He stops and turns to see a panicked Minho, now shifted back, eyes wide and hands shaking in fear. His eyes flicker over Woojin’s face and back to the door behind him.

“J- Jisung.. He’s not breathing.” 

 

 

Woojin sprints up the stairs, following the younger wolf into the bedroom again. The mug of tea is smashed on the floor with tea staining the floor and the bedsheets. Jisung's body is limp on the bed with one arm hanging over the edge. Minho stands to the side, body trembling as he lets Woojin get closer to Jisung. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know.. He was just drinking his tea and then he just started to shake and..” Minho stops himself before he starts to cry. Woojin shouts for Chan and Chan appears a few seconds later at the door. 

“Whats u- Shit.. Jisung..” He shuffles over, kneeling on the bed beside Jisung body checking for a pulse. “How long has he not been breathing for.” 

“Uh- Around 3 minutes..” 

Chan shakes his head, “Go get Jeongin.” Chan pulls his phone out and starts a timer of 3 minutes. Minho runs out the room and Woojin looks over at him in confusion. 

“We need to bring Jisung back under three minutes, or he’ll turn.” 

Minho comes back into the room, panting lightly and followed by a concerned looking Jeongin who is ushered to Chans side. “I need you to restart Jisungine's heart..” Jeongin furrowes his eyebrows and shakes his head, stepping back slightly. 

“I can’t. What if I hurt him. What if I can’t control myself and I hurt everyone here..” 

Chan holds Jeongin’s shaking hands. “Innie. You have to. Jisung’s going to die.” Minho whispers a quiet please and Jeongin turns to look at him, nodding. 

“Alright..” He moves closer to rest both his hands on the centre of Jisung's chest. He takes several deep breaths and small blue sparks start to appear around his hands and travel up his arms. They get to his shoulder before rushing down his arms and into Jisung's chest. Jisung shakes with the shock but doesn’t show any signs of waking up, so Jeongin does it again and again. Still nothing.. He pulls his hands back, shaking even more down and there’s tears brimming at his eyes. 

“I- I didn't do it..” He backs up into the wall and slides down curling his knees up into his chest. Minho kneels at Jisung’s side, gripping his hand gently. 

“Please.. Jisung.” 

It’s quiet. Minho has his head buried in the material of Jisung’s tea- stained shirt. Chan has ushered a quietly crying Jeongin out the room. Only woojin remains, standing by the door watching over his pack member. It's too quiet, making the sound of the first beat of Jisings heart overwhelmingly loud. 

Minho’s head whips up quickly and he cups Jisung's face in his head. “‘Sungie..” 

Jisung's eyes shoot open, making Minho stumble back in shock. The lights in the bedroom burst and everything goes back except for the pale orange glow of Jisung’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for the update guys <3


	30. Time to kill a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So update pretty soon yay. I've already managed to write the next chapter to but I'm going to wait before I have another chapter done before I post the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking about doing another fic, set in the same universe but based around the NCT dream members. Let me know what you think / if you'd read it. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions about this story / anything u want clearing up I'll do my best to answer them.
> 
>  
> 
> For reference, here are the hair colours / styles of the boys.
> 
>  
> 
> Woojin: That brown blonde he had for district 9  
> Chan: District 9 hair  
> Minho: District 9 hair   
> Changbin: Hellavator style but black  
> Hyunjin: Current   
> Jisung: District 9  
> Felix: District 9  
> Seungmin: District 9  
> Jeongin: Current

Jisung blinks several times disorientated and the orange of his eyes starts to dim back to brown. The open curtain allows the pale moonlight shine through leaving enough light for Minho to see Jisung staring at him confused. 

“What happened…” He rubs his temple, confused by Minho and Woojin’s matching worried expressions. 

“You died… Your heart stopped and then when you woke up your eyes they were.. Orange.” 

Jisung lifts his hand to brush the skin under his eye. “What..? How? I don’t feel any different..” 

Minho shuffles over the bed, carefully climbing over Jisung’s outstretched legs to curl up against his side. Woojin settles down at the other side. 

“Rose, did she do anything to you? Inject you with anything?” 

“No.. just her blood.” 

Woojin sighs, brushing back his hair and stands up. ”At least you’re okay..” He looks over at Minho who gives him a small nod. “I’ll leave you alone, shout if anything happens again okay?” 

 

“What happened up there?” Felix stands from the chair he’s perched on when Woojin reaches the bottom of the stairs. Jeongin is back to kneeling beside unconscious Seungmin’s side and looks away, disappointed, when Woojin looks over at him.

“Jisung’s heart stopped-” 

“He had Rose’s blood in his system.” Changbin interrupts the eldest but is shut down with a small wave in his direction. Woojin nods slightly. 

“He didn't turn. Jeongin managed to start his heart again.” There's a small gasp from Jeongin but he doesn't speak up so Woojin continues. “When he woke.. His eyes were orange, glowing like ours.” His eyes flash red to make his point. “He says he’s fine but Minho’s keeping an eye on him just incase..” 

The group collectively sigh and the tension in their bodies fades. Chan gets up from where's he’s sat on the floor by the fire and wanders into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair as he does so. Felix sighs and relaxes back into Changbin's arms on the chair beside Seungmin’s couch. 

“What did I miss…” Seungmin's voice is rough from sleep and he blinks through his lashes down at Jeongin resting on his chest. The fox looks up, smiling slightly. There's tears brimming in his eyes and Seungmin reaches up to wipe them away before they fall. “Don’t cry.” Jeongin shakes his head and holds Seungmin's hand against his face. 

“I’m glad you’re okay..” 

Seungmin smiles down at him softly. “Tell me everything.”

Changbin and Felix cough awkwardly from their seat beside them. “Glad to see you’re awake. Just try not to die again, I can’t deal with another vampire to look after.” Changbin grins at him and ruffles Seungmin's hair as he and Felix walks past, heading up the stairs and into their room. 

“Where's Hyunjin..” Seungmin looks around, looking over Jeongin’s head to the empty couch opposite them. 

“He’s downstairs.. In the den.” 

“Why?” 

Jeongin sighs and tells Seungmin everything. Tells him why Hyunjin is down in the den and no one other than Changbin is allowed down. Seungmin ruffles his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown when Jeongin’s face lights up after he tells him he used his sparks to bring Jisung back after his heart stopped. 

Seungmin shuffles slightly on the couch, moving up to rest his head on the arm rest with a pillow under his neck. Jeongin sits back, allowing himself to be pulled up to lay on his boyfriend's chest, their legs entwined. Jeongin has his fingers tangled in the material of Seungmin’s shirt listening to the slow beat of his heart. 

 

 

Changbin slides out the cooler from under the bed in his room and props it up on the bed beside Felix. The wolf looks down at him in confusion when the lid opens and he looks inside. It's full of blood bags. 

“You know you can keep these in the fridge right.. With the others?” 

“These are not like the others.” Changbin picks on up, squishing the blood between his fingers. “These are mixed with vervain. It's a herb that weakens vampires. I'm going to give these to Hyunjin. He’s still a young vamp and could break through the chains downstairs at full strength. I’ll take these down for him, you wanna come keep guard?” 

Felix nods, sliding off the bed and following Changbin out of the room carrying the cooler. He can hear Hyunjin when they get to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Minnie?” Hyunjin voice sounds tired but the sound of the chains straining against the floor as Hyunjin pulls on them show’s he's fully awake. Changbin slides the door open, enough for him to slip through a blood bag in the pocket of his hoodie. Hyunjin's eyes flash red and he bares his fangs at Changbin when he smells the blood. He pulls on the chains with as much strength as he can muster but its still not enough to break him free. 

“Feed.” Changbin throws the bag a few inches from Hyunjin's feet and the young vamp scrambles forwards scooping it up and letting his fangs pierce the top. The blood spills out into his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the front of his shirt. There’s a few spots of blood that falls to the ground along with the drained bag. 

Hyunjin hisses up at Changbin, coughing harshly. “What did you do to me.” He coughs up some of the blood and it burns the skin on his mouth so he reaches up to wipe it away, wincing when it burns his hand slightly. 

“You need to feed or you’ll die. But if we give you too much you’ll break out and kill your boyfriend.” 

“I won't hurt Minnie.” 

Changbin sighs, turning around and heading back to the door where Felix waits. “You won't be able to stop yourself. I'll be back in a few hours with another.” Changbin goes to shut the door but stops when Hyunjin shouts out. 

“Changbin! Wait.. Please just let me talk to him. You can have the door closed but please I just wanna talk to him..” 

Changbin pauses, thinking. “I’ll think about it.” And he shuts the door. He can hear Hyunjin calling out on the other side but he ignores him and pushes the cooler of blood to the back of the hallway. Felix follows him closely as they head back upstairs. 

 

“Are you going to let Seungmin go down?” 

Changbin shrugs and shuts the bedroom door after Felix. “Maybe. But he’s not going alone..” 

Felix scoffs and lays back on the bed, head resting on the blanket at the end of the covers. “Even I wouldn't allow that..” His smile falters on his face and there's a hitch in his regular heartbeat. Changbin brushes the covers flat and lays down beside the wolf, turning on his side to face him. “I’m sure Jisung is okay.” 

“It’s just..” Felix pulls on his bottom lip with his front teeth then scratches his chin. “He died with vampire blood in his system.. When that happened to Hyunjin, he turned.. Yet it didn't work with Jisung.. Why?” 

Changbin reaches over and links their hands together, squeezing gently, reassuringly. “We’ll find out. Don’t worry ‘Lix.” 

 

The pack have drifted off to their own rooms. Chan and Woojin went to check on Minho and Jisung before they went to sleep. Jisung waved them off with a small smile, promising to tell them if anything was wrong during the night. Seungmin, despite his newly healed wound, carries a sleeping Jeongin up to his room pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Once Jeongin is asleep he joins Changbin and Felix downstairs again. 

Changbin has another vervain blood bag in his pocket. Felix is in his wolf form pressed against Changbin leg. He looks up when Seungmin comes down the stairs.

“You know I’m not going to open the door no matter what right.” 

Seungmin nods, Changbin can see how nervous without having to listen to his rapid heartbeat. They get to the bottom of the stairs, in front of the door and Changbin bangs on it with the back of his fist. They can hear the chains move and Hyunjin speak up. 

“Seungmin..?” 

Seungmin looks between Felix and Changbin before moving closer to the door, standing with his hands on the cold metal of the frame. “I'm here..” 

“I'm so sorry..” The chains move as Hyunjin tries to move closer to the door. 

Seungmin sighs and presses his head against the door. “Its okay. I know you can’t help it. We’ll find a way to break the compulsion don’t worry..” 

Its quiet on the other side of the door, there's no ringing of the chains as Hyunjin moves and Changbin has to strain his hearing to hear him breathe. Seungmin looks back at them confused. 

“What's he doi-” 

There's a loud bang on the other side of the door making Seungmin stumble back. Changbin brushes past him to stand against the door listening. There's another loud bang, and then another with the sound of chains shaking. 

“He’s trying to get out.” Changbin unbolts the door and pushes it open slightly so he can see inside. Hyunjin has his back to them and hes pulling on one of the chains bolted to the floor with all his strength. The bold on the floor is starting to come loose and moves under the constant pulling. 

Hyunjin, finally noticing the open door turns around to face them. He stops tugging on the chains and tries to run at the open door towards Seungmin but is pulled back to the ground. He sits up, eyes dark and fangs bared. The red veins around his eyes pulse as he speaks. His voice is deeper in pitch, almost a growl. 

“Let me out of these chains so I can drain you dry!” He pulls on the chains again and one comes loose. It flies from the floor almost hitting Changbin in the head, he ducks just in time as it skims the top of his head. 

Now with one hand free Hyunjin has more room to pull on the other chain. Changbin moves over to him just in time as the bolt comes loose. He snaps Hyunjin's neck quickly and lets him fall to the ground. Seungmin is backed up against the far wall behind the door, shaking in fear and shock. Felix stands guard, eyes sharp and fangs bared ready to protect Seungmin. 

 

Changbin laughs lightly, brushing his hair back from his face. “Didn't expect him to be that strong.” He sits Hyunjin back up against the wall and re-fastens the chains back down to the floor, swapping them out for a heavier chain. He shuts the door behind him after doing double checks on the chains. 

Seungmin looks up at him, eyes wide. “How did he, I thought those chains were strong enough to hold him..” 

“They should have been. I guess seeing you made him stronger, made it harder to fight the compulsion.. You can't come down again, just in case he gets out.” 

Seungmin looks down at his shoes, shaking his head slightly. “My boyfriend is trying to kill me.. What a great relationship..” He pushes himself off the ground and brushes past Changbin, running a finger through Felix’s fur on the top of his head as he passes him, then disappears up the stairs and presumably to Jeongin’s room. 

Changbin sighs and takes out the blood bag from his pocket. “Looks like we’ll need to cut this down. He can have half a cup in the morning, then one at lunch, then one in the evening. “ Felix whines, bumping his nose against Changbin’s knee. “I know it's shitty, but until we find a way to break the compulsion we need to keep them both safe.”

 

Seungmin and Jeongin are sat at the kitchen table, flicking through Seungmin's leather book, when the rest of the pack come down the next morning. Jeongin looks up briefly, catching Chan's eyes before looking down at the papers in front of him. 

Once the kettle has boiled, Chan takes a seat opposite them. 

“What you looking for?” Everything is upside down from his angle, and in Latin so he doesn't try and read it. 

Seungmin’s finger traces the text on one page, eyes scanning over a drawing at the bottom right corner of the page before he turns it over. “A way to break the compulsion. There's stuff in here about human compulsion but not on other vampires..” 

Changbin takes a sip of his coffee mixed with blood and leans back, resting on the countertop behind Chan. “Rose said vampires can compel those in their sire line right.. So why don't I try?” 

Seungmin hums but doesn't look up from the book. “You could try while we keep on looking.” 

Changbin slips out wordlessly, Felix watches him go but doesn't follow him. There's a small plastic cup on top of the blood cooler that gets filled with blood. Hyunjin looks up when the loud scape of the metal door fills the den. He’s pale, paler than Changbin's seen him and his eyes are dark.. Tired. 

“I brought breakfast.” Changbin walks over and drops the cup in front of Hyunjin who picks it up, tipping the liquid into his mouth. 

“More” 

“No. “ Changbin reaches forwards, grabbing Hyunjin's chin tightly in his hand. He lifts his head up so their eyes meet. Changbin hesitates, eyes flicking back between Hyunjin's. He sighs and lets his head go, resting back on his heels. “This wont work.” 

Hyunjin moves, reaching up to grab Changbin's wrist but the chains stop him a few centimetres short, the tips of his finger brushing Changbin's skin slightly. “Bring me Seungmin.” 

The elder vampire snatches his wrist away, standing up and heading back to the main door. Hyunjin growls under his breath, eyes glaring holes into the back of Changbin's head. “I need to kill him.” 

Changbin slams the door behind him, sighing loudly and resting his head back against the metal. He feels someone watching him from the top of the stairs so turns his head to face them, expecting Felix but isn't less surprised when it's Woojin looking down at him. 

“Didn’t work?” 

Changbin shakes his head. “Didn't try.” 

The wolf moves out of the way as Changbin walks past. They both head back into the kitchen meeting Seungmin's expecting gaze when they do. “Rose’s compulsion runs deep. If I were to tell him to forget what she told him. He’d just forget he needed to feed from you Seungmin.” 

Seungmin squints at him, clearly confused so Changbin explains further. “He’d forget what he was Rose told him, but knowing that he has to feed on you will still be in there, he just won't understand why. At least with him knowing it clears his conscious slightly. Without that, he’d just think it was his fault..” 

“So how do we break it.” 

And suddenly, there's 7 pairs of eyes staring at Changbin, expecting an answer. Changbin pauses, eyes flickering between the members of the pack, lingering on Seungmin the longest. 

“Time to kill a bitch.”


	31. See you in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for the update!

Despite how much Seungmin wants to move quickly and find Rose, going after a couple hundred year old vampire, takes time. Jisung, Chan and Jeongin are excluded from the training set up as they are the most vulnerable pack members. -Chan volunteers to stay back and watch the house, just incase Hyunjin manages to get out but they can all see the disappointment on his face. 

Seungmin spends the days, training hand to hand combat with Felix and Woojin as they’re the least likely to go all out when fighting. They’re all equipped with a wooden stake carved from one of the fallen trees in the wood line to the back of the house. 

“Rose is probably gonna expect us to fight back so we’re gonna have to be extra cautious.” Changbin spins the stakes around in his hand before holding it over his heart. “If you can get close enough, use your hand to rip out her heart.. Or use the stake.” Changbin looks over to his side to where Woojin stands. “Am I allowed to whip your wolves into shape?” 

“Go for it.” Woojin grins and the other wolves groan in protest. 

“Lesson one..” Changbin flicks the stake over and launches it in Minho’s direction. It skims past his face and through his hair piercing the wood of the tree behind him. 

 

It takes the pack three days to keep up with Changbin's speed, though its always the wolves that come out with more injuries than Changbin. They’ve practices so much they all shiver at the word ‘train’ now, groaning in protest every time Changbin stands up grinning at him. They’ve all been slipping a few drops of vervain into their drinks at every meal to keep up protection against vampire compulsion. 

Seungmin still isn’t allowed down to see Hyunjin, he won’t even go near the door that leads down to the den. Sometimes when the pack have gone to bed and Changbin is still lingering around, watching late night TV when he can’t sleep, he can hear Hyunjin calling up to him.. Calling out for Seungmin. 

There’s no real way to track Rose down, Seungmin's location spells don’t work on her and the wolves cant track her by sent. Without knowledge of where they’re going or if Rose will be there, Changbin leads the pack out in the morning. Minho reluctantly leaves Jisung behind, squeezing him tightly in his arms peppering kisses to his face before Woojin drags him out by the back of his jacket. Seungmin stands at the top of the stairs, looking down sadly to the door at the bottom. 

“We’ll fix this. I promise Jinnie..” 

Changbin leads them to an all familiar place. Seungmin tenses up when he comes into sight with the gravestones and the broken down walls of the church. Rose is sitting on the steps leading down to the pond at the bottom and she tucks her hair behind her ear, looking back over her shoulder when the pack get closer. 

“Didn’t expect the witch to still be alive..” She stands up, brushing the dirt off the back of her skirt. “Either you killed baby vamp.. Or he’s chained up somewhere far away from you.” Her eyes flicker over to Seungmin, a small smirk on her face. “What did you come for Changbinnie..” 

“I’ve come to get my best friend back.” Changbin's eyes flash red and he bares his fangs. Minho and Felix shift into their wolf forms and circle Rose.

Her eyes flicker around the circle, eyes catching on the steaks in the hands of Changbin and Woojin. She starts to laugh, softly at first but it turns into a full, body shaking laugh. She wipes the fake tears from her eyes and stands up straight. 

“You came here, with your dogs armed with sticks to kill me.. I’d like to see you try.” 

 

Rose move’s quickly, towards the tree line snapping off a branch from the closest tree. She’s back in the centre of the group again, back facing Changbin as she pierces Felix’s chest with the branch. He howls in pain, snapping at her arm just out of reach. She snaps the branch off at the joint where it meets his fur leaving half of it behind. Felix falls to the ground, whining in pain desperately trying to reach over his shoulders to pull the wood from his chest with his teeth. 

Minho moves next, quickly and cautiously. Staying back from the swings of Rose’s arms as she tries to land a hit on his body. He snaps at her ankles, at the bare skin below her skirt trying to land a bite but she’s faster, stepping back just in time as Miho’s jaws snap around the air. 

While Rose is busy trying to avoid Minho’s teeth, Woojin rushes over to Felix’s side. He places a gentle hand on his youngest wolf’s head, trying to calm him as his other hand reaches down into his body, between his ribs. His fingers grasps the pieces of wood lodges in his chest and as he pulls back, it comes with him. 

Changbin's doing his best to land strong punches on Rose but she manages to dodge Minho and himself with ease. She lands a strong kick to Minho’s left back right leg and there’s an audible snap. He whines in pain and stumbles over. She dodges another incoming left hook from Changbin and grabs a smaller branch from the ground, plunging it into Minho’s shoulder as he lays unable to scramble away on the ground. Rose uses the same branch to smack Woojin over the pack of the head, knocking the eldest wolf to the ground unconscious. 

The branch is thrown to the ground, coated with blood and Rose wipes some of the splatter off her cheek, turning to Changbin who's moves to stand with Seungmin. 

“You think you can kill me with a bunch of puppies..” She smiles, laughing lightly. “And your witch? He hasn’t even moved an inch, too scared of ending up like his boyfriend. Im three times your age Changbinnie.. You can't kill me.” She moves quickly, before they have time to react, and grabs Changbin and Seungmin by the front of their shirts launching them through the doors of the church and down the aisle. 

Changbin rolls over quickly, crouching in a defensive position ready. Seungmin rolls to the back, hitting his head on the stairs in front of the altar. Rose and Changbin run at each other, armed with wooden stakes made from pieces of the broken pews. Its quick and hard to follow from where Seungmin's laying on the ground, vision blurry. Rose has Changbin pinned against the wall one second and then next she’s across the room. 

The fighting seems to stop quickly though, Changbin's on his back clutching the steak in his chest as Rose leans over him, pushing it down towards his heart. 

“I didn't want to kill you..” She frowns and gently traces the pads of her fingers over Changbin's face as he coughs up blood, struggling to move or breathe. 

“We came to kill you.” He coughs up more blood, staining his chin and neck. 

“You failed.” Rose grins, twisting the wood watching Changbin cry out in pain. 

 

“We didn't.” Seungmin’s managed to stand up, his vision is still a little blurry and he’s got a small stream of blood running down from his hairline. He holds his hand up in Rose’s direction, mumbling a spell under his breath. Rose grins, standing up and walking slowly towards Seungmin. 

“I should have made your boyfriend kill you sooner.” She steps forwards again but the smile on her face falters. There's a small patch of blood forming on the front of her dress and she gasps, gripping her chest. “What the hell-” The blood spot gets bigger and Rose starts to choke on her own blood, falling to her knees. 

“You killed my boyfriend. Turning him into something he never asked for.” There’s a small growl to Seungmin’s voice as he speaks, the spell he’s chanting getting louder. “And then you tried to get him to kill me. You’re a heartless bitch Rose..” 

His spell gets louder until he's practically shouting it down the church, with one swift movement he pulls his hand away and Rose’s heart is ripped out of her chest. Falling to the ground at her feet with a wet splat. She stares at him, eyes wide as her skin starts to turn an ashy grey and her body hardens as he falls to the ground. Seungmin’s hands start to shake as he falls to his knees crying into his palms. 

“Seung.. Min..” 

He looks up at Changbin on the floor and the stake flies out of his chest. Changbin lays there, as the wound in his chest heals and he catches his breath back. Mustering up enough strength to push himself up onto his hand and knees as he crawls over to sit beside Seungmin resting his hand on his knee. 

“You okay?” 

Seungmin shakes his head and lets out a quiet sob. “I killed her. I killed someone.” 

“You had to, it was either her or you.” 

“I know” Seungmin leans his head on Changbin's shoulder. “Do you think Hyunjin is okay.” 

“He will be” 

 

They sit in a comfortable silence inside the church, both recovering from the fight catching their breaths. Changbin stands up first, pulling gently on Seungmin's hand as they walk out of the church and over to the pack members on the ground outside. Seungmin goes to Minho first, running a gentle hand over his fur as he mumbles a healing spell quietly and watches the open wound in his shoulder heal. Minho whines and bumps his nose against Seungmin's hand gently. 

Woojin's just coming to when Changbin walks over, crouching at Felix’s side. 

“Is it over?” He sits up, rubbing the back of his head lightly. There's some blood on the back of his hand when he pulls it away but it's almost dry. 

“We’ll see when we get back. You doing okay enough to carry Felix home?” 

“Yeah. You okay?” Woojin’s eyes flicker down to the rip in Changbin’s shirt and the tries blood on his skin. 

“Don’t worry about me” 

 

Seungmin helps Minho up after he shifts back with discomfort. He’s unable to stand on his leg, its healing slowly but not fast enough for him to put weight on it. He’s got an arm slung over Seungmin's shoulder supporting him as they walk back to the house. Woojin’s shifted and has Felix laid over his back, Changbin walks beside them supporting Felix just encase he slides off. 

 

The door of the house swings open when they get close. Jisung runs out straight over to Minho, hands cupping his face as his eyes scan over the small healing cuts and scrapes on his face. 

“I’m okay” Minho smiles and leans his head forwards bumping his nose against Jisung's. He unhooks his arm from around Seungmin to wrap it around Jisung’s as he’s take inside. 

Woojin has already carried Felix inside, taking him into the living room and laying him down on the blanket set in front of the fire. Changbin and Seungmin are still stood outside, but when Changbin starts to head inside, Seungmin doesn’t follow. 

“What if it didn’t work. What if.. Killing Rose didn't do anything.” 

Changbin turns around, reaching out to squeeze Seungmin's hand gently. “Don’t say what if until we know. Let’s go see him.” He pulls gently on his hand, their fingers linking together as they head inside. Jeongin runs over to Seungmin's side, hugging him tightly. Seungmin unlinks his fingers with Changbin so he can hug Jeongin back tightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“Lets go see our boyfriend.” 

The door to the den is already open when they go down, Changbin is inside, beside Hyunjin who looks over when Seungmin comes into sight. He pulls on the chains trying to move but Changbin holds him down. 

“Stay still.” He pulls the chains apart with his hands and Hyunjin rubs his wrists. There's small red marks on his skin from where the metal has been rubbing them. He stands on shaky legs, taking cautious steps towards his boyfriends by the door. Seungmin steps back, gently pushing Jeongin back too so Hyunjin stops, hands outstretched defensively. 

“It's me. I won't hurt you I promise.” 

Seungmin's eyes flicker from Hyunjin to Changbin further back, he gives a gentle nod and Seungmin steps forwards, moving quickly to pull Hyunjin into a tight hug. Hyunjin hugs him back, arms wrapped tightly around Seungmin's waist with his nose buried in the junction of his neck. Seungmin reaches behind him, grasping Jeongins hand in his own and pulls him over to join their hug. 

Hyunjin leans back in the hug, cupping Jeongin’s face in his hands to press kiss to his lips. He then moves onto Seungmin kissing him too, a little longer. 

“Ill get you some food out when you come up.” Changbin pats Hyunjin gently on the back, stepping around the trio to go upstairs. 

“I’m so sorry Minnie. I couldn’t stop myself, I tried so hard but it was like I wasn’t in control of my own body.” 

Seungmin shakes his head, bumping their noses together. “I know. Its okay.” 

Hyunjin moves back, reaching over to hold Jeongin’s hand squeezing gently. “I'm sorry for scaring you too.” Jeongin smiles up at him. 

“Its okay. We’re glad you’re back.” 

The tri head upstairs. There pack look up when Hyunjin comes out the den. They all smile up at him and pulls him, Seungmin and Jeongin into a group hug. There’s a glass of blood on the kitchen counter that after the hug, Hyunjin gravitates towards. Seungmin watches him from his seat in the living room but looks away in discomfort when Hyunjin puts the glass to his lips drinking it all in one go. 

Changbin is sat beside Felix on the rug, brushing his hand through the matted blood stained fur on his chest. The youngest wolf whines when Changbin's finger gets stuck and blinks his eyes open sleepily. 

“Welcome back buddy.” Chan grins down at him, from his seat on the couch to the side of Changbin. “You think you can shift back?” Felix lifts himself up into a sitting position and shifts back. There's a big patch of dried blood on his chest visible through the large hole in his shirt. 

“Ouch.” He grins, scratching his head under his messy hair. The pack laugh softly and Woojin throws him a clean towel. 

“Go wash up, were going to watch some movies. You three as well.” He turns to look at Hyunjin in the kitchen and then over at Seungmin and Jeongin curled up in one of the chairs. “I bet you're sick of wearing the same shirt for 4 days.” 

“Yeah, you stink.” Minho stands at the top of the stairs, half resting on the banister and half on Jisung. They've both got wet hair and there's a towel draped over Minho’s head. He grins down at Hyunjin when the young vamp glares up at him. 

Woojin throws one of the couch pillows at Hyunjin and it smacks him in the side of the head. “Go wash stinky” 

 

 

It takes them almost two hours to all be clean again, with only having two bathrooms and 5 unclean members its a struggle. Jeongin is laying on his back, scrolling on his phone when Seungmin emerges into the room, hair dripping down onto his shirt. Hyunjin is still in the bath, using the time wisely after being changed up for almost a week. 

Seungmin throws the wet towel down onto Jeongin’s face who whines and throws it back, grinning over at him. “What was that for?” 

“You smell.” 

Jeongin pouts “But I didn’t even go with you.” 

“Exactly.” Seungmin grins over at him, jumping onto the bed beside him reaching over and ticking the youngest’s sides watching him squeal with laughter. He only stops when there's tears reaching the corner of Jeongin’s eyes. He legs go, laying back beside a breathless Jeongin. 

The fox sighs, rolling over to lay his head on top of Seungmin's chest who runs a gentle hand up and down his back. 

“I’m glad Hyunjin is okay..” 

“Me too.” He leans forwards to press a kiss to Jeongin's head but Jeongin moves so Seungmin lands a kiss on his nose instead. He giggles softly and Jeongin moves slightly, pushing himself forwards so their lips can meet. 

“Save some for me..” There’s a pout in Hyunjin’s voice as he enters the bedroom drying his hair. 

Jeongin rolls off Seungmin’s chest, sitting up and patting the space between the two of them. “And if we don't?” 

“I’ll just have to take them instead.” Hyunjin is between them before they can blink grinning in Jeongin’s face. Seungmin laughs behind him resting his chin on the oldest shoulder. The vamp moves forwards kissing Jeongin softly as the youngest smiles into the kiss, resting his hands on the back of Hyunjin's neck playing with the long hair that’s grown.

“You need a haircut Jinnie..” Seungmin twists some of the longer strands in his fingers and Hyunjin pulls away from Jeongin to face Seungmin who drops his hands into his lap. 

“I’ll trust you with that task tomorrow then.” 

Seungmin hums leaning forwards to bump their noses together. “Maybe ill cut it all off then. “

“You wouldn't dare.” 

Seungmin doesn't reply, just raises an eyebrow as a challenge and grins at him. Hyunjin stifles a laugh and leans the rest of the way to kiss his other boyfriend. Cupping his face with one hand and running the pad of his thumb over Seungmin's cheek. 

 

 

Minho has taken up the corner of the couch, sitting with both his feet propped up on the square bean bag. Jisung is curled up against his side with a bowl of crisps in his lap. Chan reaches over from his side trying to steal some, but is hushed away with a gentle slap to the back of his hand. 

“You can share with me.” Woojin climbs over the back of the couch, sitting down beside Chan with a small bowl of freshly popped popcorn. The smell makes both Minho and Jisung look over with interest. Felix and Changbin join them shortly, both with clean non blood stained clothes. They take the armchair to the side of the couch, Felix making himself comfortable in Changbin's lap. 

Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin are last to join. Jeongin’s cheeks are flushed and his hair is slightly messed up but no one comments on it as he sits on the floor beside Chan’s legs. Hyunjin and Seungmin sit at his sides with a blanket draped over their legs and pillows under themselves.

 

“What film are we watching?” Seungmin gives a small wave with his hand and all the lights turn off leaving the room illuminated by the screen of the TV. 

Woojin grins and presses play. “Twilight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u guessed Seungmin to be the one to kill Rose, 10 points to you~


	32. Regression to the mean. (END)

Things seem to fall back into place after Rose is gone. They’re not constantly looking over their shoulder all the time and it makes the quiet moments a little more enjoyable. Whatever Rose did to Jisung, there’s no lasting signs to it. His eyes haven't flickered orange since that one night but the pack are still keeping an eye on him. Minho still refuses to leave his side for too long, walking him to and from class.    
  
The ‘00 line and Jeongin have started school again, leaving early in the morning when the sun is still starting to rise and not returning until it starts to set in the afternoon. It’s still winter meaning the mornings are still frosty and Felix is even more reluctant to climb out of the warm sheets and Changbins arms to get ready for his class’.   


It takes 3 hours for Seungmin to convince Hyunjin to go back to class, the young vampire worrying too much about keeping his hunger under control. For the first few weeks of uni, he takes a small flash in his bag of blood for times his hunger starts to arise. 

****

Felix is walking between classes with Seungmin and Jisung at his side when he sees a familiar head of hair at reception.  Felix steps back out of the way of passing students and leans back against the wall slightly.    
  
“Boo..” His voice is quiet, so no one around him can hear him. Changbin turns his head slightly to look over at his shoulder, meeting Felix’s gaze.    
  
“Shouldn't you be in class.”    
  
Felix shakes his head. Seungmin and Jisung realising Felix has stopped walking with them, have moved out of the way, sitting on the half wall at the bottom of the steps.    
  
“I’m going. Just wanted to say Hi.”    
  
Felix can see the upturn of Changbin’s lips as he smiles and turns around to talk to the woman at the front desk. “Well hi. I'll see you later, go to class.”    
  
“Bye bye.” Felix smiles at Changbin as he’s lead in the opposite direction. The receptionist giving him a small stack of papers and pointing him into the direction of one of the offices.    
  
  
Jisung gives Felix a questioning look when the wolf joins up with them again.    
  
“What were you doing.” He slings an arm over Felix’s shoulder as they head in the direction of their next class. Seungmin walks on his other side, eyes cast down at his shoes as he steps around the bodies of other students.    
  
“I saw Changbin?”   
  
“Changbin? Since when did he go here.”    
  
“Since now I guess.”    
  
Jisung chuckles, removing his arm from around Felix. “See you after class losers..” He punches Felix in the arm slightly and fist bump’s Seungmin, slinging his bag higher up his shoulder as he turns away from them and heads into a different lecture hall further down the corridor.   
  
“What do you think made him change his mind?” Seungmin shuffles between the legs of students already in their seats to two empty ones near the end of the row. He shoves his bag under his chair after pulling out his notebook and assorted collection of coloured pens.  Felix shrugs, sliding down into the chair beside him with own notebook and black pen in hand.    
  
“Dunno. Maybe he got bored of doing nothing..”     
  
  
  
  
Hyunjin feels weird. It his and many other students first day back after being on holiday for the summer, but the stuff that happened over summer is something that most people only ready about. He sighs, leaning back in the fold out chair with his legs propped up on the ledge of the row in front of him.    
  
Coming back here, after changing, everything seems new.. Different. The smell of the lecture halls is off putting, a mix of mold and dust with a hint of sweat from all the bodies squished in the halfl for endless hours of the day.He looks around, there's people chatting and smiling amongst themselves, friends catching up from the holidays. Some with bolder tans and different hair colours. Everyone looks different, but Hyunjin feels the odd one out.    
  
He still looks the same. Dark hair, full lips. That one random mole under his eye. But he’s not. He’s got a hunger that would crush most people. Heightened senses that overwhelm him sometimes. He can hear things he probably shouldn't, smell the orange drink in the bottle of one of his classmates a few rows down.

****

He rings his hands nervously and pulls at one of the loose threads of the bottom of his jumper. There's some shuffling in the seats behind Hyunjin and there's a sharp elbow to the back of his head. He grits his teeth and turns around his chair to glare at whoever hit him. There's a guy with a red cap on backwards, loose strands of hair sticking out the front. There a small scar over the side of his lips as he stares down at Hyunjin.    
  
“Got a problem?” He raises an eyebrow, sticking his hands into the pockets of his black bomber jacket.    
  
“Your elbow knocked the back of my head.”    
  
“So what?” The guy flops down onto the chair, propping one foot up on the back of Hyunjins chair. Hyunjin’s eyes flicker down to it and he pushes it off roughly. The guy chuckles, and props his foot up again. Hyunjin goes to remove it once again by his fingers are trapped under the other guys foot when he slams it down over the ends of his fingers.    
  
Hyunjin winces in pain slightly, it hurts but he knows his fingers will heal.    
  
“What. What you gonna do now kid?”    
  
Kid.. This guy looks not much older than Hyunjin, probably Chan’s age if he had to guess. The girl next to him, oval faced and wide eyes. Pale blue hair tied up into a ponytail at the back of her hair giggles, hiding behind her hand as she watches the two of them.    
  
“Let go ass hole.” Hyunjin’s doing his best to control his anger, because with anger comes hunger and he can’t afford to flash his eyes or his fangs in class.    
  
“Asshole.” The guy laughs, eyes closing momentarily before opening again, sharper this time as he stares down at Hyunjin. It would be intimidating if Hyunjin was still human, lacking the strength and skill to fight back. There’s nothing he can do to fight back if he wants to remain the quiet human kid in class, so he shakes his head and grits his teeth. Using his non-trapped hand to shove the guys boot of his fingers and he turns around in his seat.    
  
He knows the guy is going to retaliate from being called an asshole so he gathers his stuff and shuffles to the right of his row and up the stairs to the exit. He can see the guy grinning to his friends, as he walks past. His fingers are red and in normal situations probably broken. But his healing kicked in so it's just a faint throbbing pain.    
  
Its pathetic to run away from a simple argument Hyunjin thinks, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he wanders out of the building and over the bridge to the main campus. He texts Seungmin, telling him he’ll be on the bench by the bridge after class . Seungmin replies asking if he’s okay and Hyunjin brushes it off, saying he’s fine just a little hungry, not wanting to make a big deal over something so small.   
  
  
The main campus path head left from the bridge, up some steep wooden steps leading out to the back of the library. Hyunjin rakes a right, heading down a narrow muddy path along the edge of the river. The trees at the bottom of the banking cover the path from sight of the bridge making it the perfect quiet spot. There’s a wooden bench at the end, slightly lopsided at one end where the legs of the bench have sunk into the mud.   
  
Hyunjin sits himself down, stretching his legs out in front of him as he rummages around in his bag for his flask. The lecture he skipped might have been important, but he thinks keeping his humanity intact was probably worth it. He flips the cap of the flash open and the sent of blood wafters out. He can feel his fangs extend and curses himself quietly for being so susceptible to the smell of fresh blood. He takes a mental note for something he needs to work on. 

****  
  
** **

The repetitive notion of Minho wandering back and forth over the living room carpet is starting to drive Chan insane. He throws a pillow at the wolfs head as he walks in front of him for the nth time. Minho stops pacing to turn to face Chan.    
  
“Hey!”    
  
“You're giving me a headache. Stop.”    
  
“Close your eyes then.”    
  
Chan sighs, leaning forwards and grabbing Minho's wrist gently and pulls him down onto the couch beside him.  Minho curls instinctively into his side, resting his head onto Chans shoulder.    
  
“What's wrong.” Chan wraps an arm around his shoulder gently, rubbing his arm with his thumb. Inho sighs, the warm air against Chan’s neck makes him shiver.    
  
“I’m just worried about Jisung.”    
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because he was kidnapped by Rose for almost a week. It took us almost a week to find him..” He breathes heavily, fingers curling into the blanket under his legs. “I- He must have gone through so much.. And then when he came back he. He died, his heart stopped and he was dead.”    
  
Chan rubs his hand up Minho’s arm trying to relax him.    
  
“And then his eyes. They were orange, like us. His eyes were glowing like a werewolf, like Jeongin. But Jisung is still human, he’s still… normal.”    
  
Chan chuckles. Minho sits up slightly, tilting his head up to stare questioningly at Chan.    
  
“Jisung’s been raised by supernaturals, he’s never been normal Minho. I don’t think anyone in this house knows what normal is.”    
  
Minho hums, curling back into Chans side. Closing his eyes. “Do you think he’ll be okay.”    
  
“He will be.”    
  
  
  
  
“Hyung.” Jeongin turns around in the shop to grin at Woojin. He’s got a bright hot pink wig on with large circle glasses. Woojin burst out laughing, ruffling Jeongin’s hair after he takes the wig off.    
  
“Do you wanna get some food?”    
  
“Sure.”    
  
There’s a small restaurant tucked away behind some clothes stores a few blocks down. Its styled like a traditional american style diner, but the menu is a combination of korean food and western. The waitress at the door smiles at them when they enter and leads them over to a small booth to the back of the building. Its dimly light with overhead lamps and a small orange light inside the wooden boards surrounding the booth.    
  
They sit quietly as they look over the food options. The waitress comes back with a notepad and pen in hand as she takes her order. She angles her body more towards Woojin than Jeongin, smiling at everything he says even though he’s just listing food.    
  
“I'll bring you food over when it's done.” She smiles, gathering their menus and saunters off to the kitchen, probably to give their order to the chef.    
  
  
“I think she was trying to flirt with you Hyung.”    
  
Woojin shrugs and sits back in his chair. “I know, but im not interested in her.”    
  
“So are you and Chan-Hyung a thing?” Jeongin tilts his head slightly, strands of hair from his fringe fall into his eyes. Woojins eyes flicker up to the top of his head, probably imagining his fox ears flopping side to side with his head movements.  Woojin only grins in response, thanking the waitress when she brings their drinks to the tables.    
  
Jeongin whines quietly, and sucks on the straw sticking out the top of his glass. They make small conversation while they wait for their food. Both sneakily taking photos of each other, laughing at the blank expressions they catch of each other.     
  
“How are you then Jeonginie..”    
  
Jeongin looks up as he’s trying to shovel a forkful of cheeseburger and fries into his mouth. “Hm?”    
  
Woojins shakes his head, corners of his lips turning up in a small smile as he takes a sip of his drink.    
  
“Uh, I’m good I guess?”    
  
“You guess?”    
  
Jeongin gulps down the food in his mouth, coughing when it gets stuck. “Yeah. I guess it's been a little hard getting back to normal.. We, me and Seungmin, we missed having Hyunjin around and im glad he’s back..” He smiles but it doesn't reach the normal full braces smile he normally sports. Woojin kicks him gently under the table and the young fox looks up, resting his hands beside his now empty plate of food.    
  
“I did some researching.. Poly relationships.. They don't work out most of the time.”     
  
Woojins face softens. “Jeongin. You should believe all that stuff. You, Seungmin and Hyunjin are just fine, you all care about each other. “   
  
“I know its just.. Sometimes, it feels like I'm the odd one out. Seungmin and Hyunjin they were already together when they met me and sometimes I feel like..”   
  
“You're on the outside looking in.” Jeongin looks up to meet Woojins gaze.    
  
“Yeah.”    
  
“They love you Jeongin and you love them yes?” Jeongin nods, eyes cast down at his empty plate. “Then that’s all matters”   
  
  
It's quiet while Woojin finishes the rest of his food and the waitress comes to collect their plates as they pay. Jeongin walks with his head down, eyes cast to his feet as they walk out of the restaurant and into the street.    
  
“There's something else..”    
  
“What?” 

  
They take a different route to their normal one, heading through the park instead. It's quiet, only a few dog walkers wandering around, and some teenagers too busy with their noses in the screens of their phones.    
  
“After Jisung.. After I tried to bring Jisung back I-.” He sighs and looks up, stretching his hand out slightly in front of him. “It's probably better if I show you.” 

****

There's the faint familiar crackling sound as small sparks appear around Jeongin’s fingers.  The usual pale blue sparks flickr to orange, getting larger as they travel around his hand and up his arm. 

  
“They're orange..” Woojin raises an eyebrow looking down at them.   
  
“Orange like Jisungs eyes.” Jeongin closes his fist and the sparks disappear. 

****  
  
** **

The constant spamming of messages to Felix phone was going to get him in trouble. He digs around in his pocket to pull it out. Theres a string of texts from Jisung all in capitals filling his screen. He unlocks it with his finger and scrolls through the texts.    
  
  
**NO#1BRO** **  
** _ FUC AHUSIFHJ SHIT FELIX _

****

**NO#1BRO**

_ WE HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM _

****

**NO#1BRO**

_ IVE TRIED SEUNGMIN BUT HES NOT REPLING _

****

**NO#1BRO**

_ I HAD TO LEAVE CLASS SOMETHINGS HAPPENING TO ME _

****

**NO#1BRO**

_ I THINK IM IN TROUBLE _

****

**NO#1BRO**

_ FUCKING ANSWER FELIX BRO _

****  
  
** **

“Shit..” Felix tilts the phone slightly so a curious Seungmin can see the screen. His eyes flicker over the texts quickly before he checks his own. He presses the on button but it doesnt turn on.    
  
“Its dead.” He gathers his pens and books and shoves them into his bag roughly. Felix does the same and they shuffle out of their seats and all but run up the stairs and out of the lecture hall. Felix calls Jisung who picks up on the 2nd ring.    
  
“Bronte building, 4th floor, room 16.” Is all he says, he’s slightly out of breath and his voice shakes before he hangs up.    
  
Felix and Seungmin sprint across campus, clutching onto their bags as it threatens to slide from their shoulders. They weave in and out the mass of students coming to and from class. They are slowed down when they get to the doors of the bronte building, dodging even more students as they climb the stairs two at a time until they reach the top floor.    
  
The top floor is mostly empty rooms, used for study break, where students can go and do work out of the way and noise of the rest of the students. Room 16 is at the end of the corridor. Through the narrow window, they can see Jisung’s at the back of the room, turned away from the door.

****

They push the door open and shut it behind them. Jisung turns his head to look over at him and not so stubby hides his hands behind his back as they approach.    
  
“What's wrong…” There's nothing physical to see at first on Jisung, there's a faint orange glow to hsi eyes as they dart around the room, not lingering on anything in particular.    
  
“I was in class, and my fingers.. My hands felt like I had pins and needles so i look down under my desk and.” He takes his hands out from behind his back and there's small orange sparks of lightning around his fingers, just like Jeongin’s power.    
  
“I don't know how, or why. I didn't do anything it just happened..” Jisung looks at Felix and then at Seungmin, who's staring down at Jisung’s hands.    
  
“Hold your hands out, I can try something.”    
  
Jisung does as he’s told and Seungmin does the same, fingers hovering over the backs of Jisungs hands as he starts chanting. The sparks start to lessen, getting smaller until they disappear.    
  
“Thanks..”   
  
“We should probably get you home.”    
  


  
  
“I need to go find Hyunjin, I’ll meet you back at home.” Felix nods as Seungmin leaves quickly, leaving the door open slightly.    
  
“Lets go.” 

****  
  
** **

All the pack, minus Hyunjin and Seungmin, and Changbin are back at the house when Felix and Jising arrive. They’re two steps inside the door when Felix calls out for someone.    
  
“We have a problem!”    
  
Jisung smacks him on the arm lightly. “Don't make it a big deal.”    
  
“Make what a big deal.” They turn to see Chan and Woojin at the door to the kitchen. Jeongin and Minho are at the top of the steps looking down at them. Once Minho see’s Jising home, he jogs down the steps to stand at his side.    
  
“Jisung’s hands were covered in orange sparks.”    
  
Woojin looks over at Jeongin on the steps and back to Jisung at Felix at the door.    
  
“I may know something about that.”    
  
  
  
They're all gathered in the living room. Jisung perched on Minho’s lap on one couch facing Jeongin and woojin on the other. Chan is stood beside the couch next to his brother and Felix is stood further away on one of the empty chairs.    
  
“I noticed this a few days ago, they changed colour after I brought you back..” Jeongin holds his hand out and the small blue sparks appear, changing oranger after a few seconds.  Jisung holds out his own hands, small sparks appearing around them too.    
  
“I’m not doing anything, it just happens on its own.”    
  
“Its Jeongin, he’s making them appear.” Seungmin stands in the door,flushed red in the face and slightly out of breath, brown leather book grasped in his hands. Hyunjin and Changbin stand behind him.    
  
“What?”    
  
They lower their hands, sparks fading away as they turn fully to face Seungmin who enters the room, kneeling in front of the coffee table with his book open on top. Hyunjin stands close to Jeongin, squeezing his shoudlder in a silent hello. Changbin does the same with Felix.    
  
“Here..” Seungmin taps a small drawing next to a block of text on one of the pages. He mumbles quietly, scanning through lines of latin until he gets to the section he needs. “It has been said, that in some rare cases, kitsune are able to transfer parts of their powers into others in times of need. Whether it's for self preservation or to help.”    
  
“So.. Jeongin gave me some of his power?”    
  
“Looks like it.” Seungmin closes the book, a cloud of dust flies out between the closed pages making him cough. He pushes it back on the table so he can prop his elbows up, resting his head on the palms of his hands. 

****

“Then how do I give it back. I mean I appreciate it but its annoying.” Jisung chuckles lightly, scratching the side of his face as he looks up at Jeongin. “Having my hands spark up in the middle of lectures isn’t exactly hard to hide..”    
  
“I guess Jeongin just has to take it back? Seen as he was the one that gave you it..”  Seungmin shrugs, leaning back on his hands. His head hits Minho’s knee gently and he tilts his head back to grin up at him.    
  
“How? I didn’t even realise I gave it to him.”    
  
“I don’t know everything. You’re just going to have to figure it out.”    
  
  


Jisung shuffles forwards of Minho’s lap so he’s standing in front of them. Mirrors him, standing facing him. It looks awkward from where Changbin is stood. They’re just stood facing each other, holding hands in silence.    
  
“Are you actually trying..”    
  
Jeongin shoots Seungmin a sharp glare over Jisungs shoulder that shuts him up. He takes a deep breath and they both close their eyes. Small orange sparks appear around Jisungs elbows, traveling down his arms and up Jeongins. When they reach Jeongin’s hands they start slowly turning blue and travel away from Jisung until they’re only on Jeongin.    
  
When they open their eyes again, Jisung’s are glowing bright orange and Jeongin’s a pale blue. It doesn't last long before the orange starts to fade from Jisungs eyes returning them back to deep brown.  They let go of each other and step back. Jisung stumbles, dizzy and falls to the ground, Minho catches him before he sits the floor and pulls him onto the couch gently.    
  
“You okay?”    
  
“Yeah, just a little dizzy that’s all.” He smiles up at the wolf softly, holding onto his arm.    
  
  
Jeongin flexes his hand, curling his fingers into a fist and back outstretched again. He turns around to grin at Chan, eyes still pale blue and blue bolts of lighting appear around his body from head to toe.   
  
“I guess it worked.” He grins at Chan once more and turns around to face Seungmin. The lightning disappears and his two fox ears appear on his head along with his tail as he jumps into Seungmin’s lap who yelps from the rough landing but wraps his arms around Jeongin’s waist anyway, burying his nose into the crook of his neck making the youngest laugh.    
  
  
  
  
After the excitement and drama of the whole Jisung and Jeongin situation the group filter away, going their separate ways either to their rooms or into different rooms.    
  
Minho and Jisung’s are sprawled out on the couch together, Minho slightly propped up on several pillows and the arm of the couch with Jisung resting on his chest. Minho’s got one arm resting on Jisungs stomach gently and the other occupied by Jisung’s own hands as he plays with Minho’s fingers gently.   
  
“It would be cool if you could partially shift like Jeongin..”    
  
“You think? Why?”    
  
Jisung shrugs, linking on hand with Minho's and resting it on his chest. “You’d be cute with giant wolf ears and a tail.”   
  
“Am I not already cute?” Jisung can hear the pout in his boyfriend voice without even turning his head. He giggles, turning around in Minho’s hold to rest on his front staring up at him.    
  
“Nah. You’re fugly.” Jisung can't contain his laughter as Minho frowns, a bigger pout forming on his lips, so he leans up to kiss it away. Minho smiles into the kiss, using his free hand to cup the back of Jisungs head pulling him closer.    
  
“Hey Minho.”    
  
“Hm?” Jisung pulls back slightly to rest his forehead against Minho’s.    
  
“I love you.”    
  
“I love you too Sungie.” 

****  
  
  
  
** **

Seungmin carries over the blanket from inside out into the garden, throwing it over at Hyunjin who is staring up at the sky, too focused to realise there's a blanket being launched at his head. It hits him softly and he turns to look over at Seungmin whos grins, waving slightly at him.    
  
Hyunjin picks it up off the floor and lays it flat out on the grass, sitting down at one side. Seungmin sits at the other with a space in the middle for Jeongin.    
  
“It's nice out here. Away from the city, you can actually see the stars for once.”    
  
“Yeah. You can probably see the stars better now, well better than me.”    
  
Hyunjin hums and nods, leaning back on his arms to stare up at the night sky. When he was human the sky was darker, less visible stars even out in the country. But now after turning, its like someone threw a bucket of paint at the sky. It's an array of shades of blues, paler ones closer around the stars and a mix of purples from the clouds. There's more stars now too -there was always loads of stars, its just now he can see them better.-   
  
“I think I may have brought too much food?” Jeongin slides the house door closed with his foot, arms full of snacks as he hobbles over dropping them at Seungmin’s feet onto the grass.    
  
“Probably.” Seungmin reaches forwards, grabbing the box of jaffa cakes and ripping the box open shoving one into his mouth before turning the box around offering them to the other two.    
  
Jeongin shakes his head, collapsing down into the tight space between his boyfriends, resting his head onto Hyunjin’s arm from where he’s moved to fold them under his head. Seungmin joins them, laying back with his head on his folded hoodie, with one hand he reaches down to link his fingers with Jeongins.    
  
Hyunjin moves his free arm -the other arm being used as Jeongin’s head rest- to rest it over the back of Jeongins other hand, fingers linking together. It's kind of awkward, but Hyunjin doesn’t want Jeongin to move so it’ll do.    
  
“Do you believe in soulmates?” Jeongin doesn't take his eyes off the sky as he speaks.    
  
Seungmin shrugs even tho he can't be seen doing so. “I guess so. There’s a story that god made humans with 4 arms and 4 legs, but they were deemed to powerful so he split them up, fating them to wander the earth until they found their other half.    
  
Hyunjin hums, tilting his head to the side to look over at Jeoning and Seungmin beside him. “I think he split me up too many times.”    
  
“Me too.” Seungmin turns his head to face Hyunjin and Jeongin.    
  
“Me three.”     
  
All of Jeongin’s worries about being on the outside were wrong. He was always in the middle.

****  
  
** **

Chans in the laundry room when Woojin finds him. Back facing the door as he leans over a small mountain of washing, folding up t-shirts and towels into neater piles at the side of him.    
  
“I think everyone’s gone to bed now.”    
  
Chan jumps, clearly started by Woojin’s presence. He turns around slightly to look over his shoulder at the eldest wolf.    
  
“Yeh they all looked tired.” He smiles gently and his face stretches into a yawn. Woojin chuckles lightly and moves closer, pressing a soft kiss to his temple and grabbing a t-shirt from the bundle on top of the washer.     
  
“What you thinking about?” Chan has perched himself onto the countertop next to the dryer, legs swinging slowly in front of him. He shrugs and watches Woojin fold the clothes.    
  
“Just thinking, it feels like a family now.”    
  
“It always has” Woojin moves closer to Chan to stand between his legs, he reaches forwards and links their fingers together.    
  
“I know, its just now with Hyunjin and Seungmin and Changbin too. It feels-”   
  
“More complete.”  Chan nods and leans forwards to rest his head against Woojin’s shoulder. The eldest wolf rubs a hand up his back soothingly.    
  
  
  
“So what made you start uni?” Felix spins around in his chair, back to his desk to look over at Changbin who’s sprawled out on the bed, facing up at the ceiling holding his phone in front of his face. He’s scrolling through some sort of music app, randomly stopping at songs to press play letting the quiet music fill the empty spaces in their conversation.    
  
“I guess I wanted something to do. To be normal again.”  Changbin tilts his head back to look over at Felix who blinks a few times then shrugs, turning back around to his book on the desk.    
  
“Well I’m glad you did. We can meet up after class and at lunch now.”    
  
Changbin hums, going back to scrolling on his phone. There’s the quiet click of the lock and he rolls over onto his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms.    
  
“I wanted thing to go back to normal. After y’know the whole Rose thing.”    
  
Felix sighs, spinning around in his chair again clearly giving up on whatever homework he was attempting to do, and stands up making his way to the bed. Changbin shuffles to the side so Felix can lay down beside him.    
  
“I don’t think anything in our lives will be normal.” 

****

Changbin turns his head to face Felix, but the wolf is already looking at him. A small blush creeping up his face over his freckles. Changbin lifts his hand to rest it against the side of Felix’s face, tracing his thumb over his cheekbone gently.    
  
“You’re the only thing normal in mine.”

****  
  
  
  
  
** **

Its weird, Changbin thinks. He’s watched so many people live and die throughout his life he’s tried to distance himself from others. But now watching Felix chase Hyunjin around the garden in his wolf form, snapping lightly at his heels, he wouldn't wish to be anywhere else.    
  
Someone elbows him lightly in the side and he turns his head to see Chan, resting against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.    
  
“You alright?”    
  
Changbin nods, turning his head back to look at the pack out in the garden. Minho and Jeongin are both shifted, chasing each other around Jisung’s legs making the human dizzy. Seungmin and Woojin are sat at the bottom of the porch steps, Seungmin’s leather spell book propped open on his legs. His fingers scan the text clearly explaining something to Woojin who nods and smiles.    
  
“I never thought I’d get my family back. In a way, I guess I didn’t.”    
  
Chan hums softly, letting Changbin continue.    
  
“I’m glad I found you.”    
  
Chan reaches out, ruffling Changbins hair gently. “I’m glad you found us too.”    
  
  


****

Standing there, with Felix looking up at him, shifted back with a huge grin on his face. Cheeks flushed red and scattered with freckles. Yeah. Changbin’s found his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo. So it’s the end. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic and continuously supporting me throughout each update. It’s been a wild ride in this fic and I hope you’ve enjoyed every step of the way. I don’t really know what else to say other than thank you.


	33. MOODBOARD

 

 Hello guys! Thank you so much for reading this fic, I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, check out '[Milkshakes and Moles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320224/chapters/38176970)' the 2nd part of this universe based around NCT Dream and Markhyuck! 

  
I made a moodboard for this au. Ive also started posting the chapters over on tumble too. If anyone wants to check out my tumblrs Ill leave the links here.   
  
[**Kpop tumblr.**](http://straykids-assemble.tumblr.com/)  
[**Art tumblr.**](http://hirodrawsthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
